Soleil d'hiver
by Chawia
Summary: Une partition inédite, une mystérieuse boîte à musique, l'ombre d'un artiste mort depuis seize ans… des événements qui s'enchaînent. Mais en bien ou en mal ? Collaboration avec Amertine.
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

_Nankin, province de Jiangsu, 15 décembre 1937_

Des rires d'hommes mêlés aux hurlements épouvantés d'une femme retentissaient à l'extrémité du couloir. Sans s'en préoccuper, deux militaires en uniforme de l'armée shôwa fouillaient méthodiquement chacune des pièces de la grande maison cossue qui avait appartenu à un riche négociant en étoffes précieuses.

« Va voir dans cette pièce, Oki.

- Bien, mon capitaine. »

Les troupes japonaises avaient envahi la ville de Nankin quelques jours auparavant, le 13 décembre, et depuis les soldats de l'armée impériale se livraient aux pires exactions sur sa population. Exécutions sommaires, viols, torture… la ville chinoise devait être totalement sous contrôle afin d'accueillir la venue triomphale du prince Yasuhiko Asaka et du général Iwane Matsui, commandant des forces impériales.

Le capitaine Tadahiko Inoue n'était pas homme à fuir les ordres, bien au contraire ; depuis la prise de la ville, il avait d'ailleurs fait usage de son Nambu sans beaucoup de retenue – après tout, la consigne était de « n'accepter aucun prisonnier » et il ne s'agissait somme toute que de Chinois, guère plus que du bétail aux yeux des soldats de l'armée impériale. Cependant, les viols et les exécutions, il les laissait aux autres. Ce qui l'intéressait, lui, c'était l'argent. Pour l'instant, bon nombre de ses camarades, gradés ou non, étaient bien trop aveuglés par leur soif de sang pour sérieusement songer au pillage à grande échelle de la ville. Inoue savait aussi que, une fois Nankin sous contrôle, ses richesses iraient grossir le butin de « l'Opération Lys d'or » qui visait à constituer un trésor de guerre pour l'état nippon. Il fallait donc agir vite s'il voulait avoir la chance de se constituer un petit pactole personnel.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer était sans doute celle de la maîtresse de maison, qui à présent gisait morte à peu de distance de là, dans le grand salon aux côtés de son époux. Elle était meublée avec goût et, sur une coiffeuse surmontée d'un grand miroir, une partie des bijoux de la malheureuse brillaient dans la lumière déclinante de cette après-midi hivernale.

Inoue allait fourrer la poignée de bijoux dans sa sacoche en cuir quand son regard tomba sur un délicat coffret, posé sur un meuble à tiroirs laqué. De facture nettement occidentale, il était élégamment marqueté et serti de gemmes colorées. Quand il en souleva le couvercle, une mélodie triste et aigrelette en monta ; il s'agissait d'un boîte à musique. Le fond du coffret comportait un plateau tapissé de satin azur pouvant contenir des bijoux. Il était vide, et Inoue y plaça ceux qu'il avait récupérés sur la coiffeuse.

« Mon capitaine, il n'y avait rien de valeur dans l'autre pièce… » annonça Oki, un tout jeune soldat de son unité. Les yeux du garçon tombèrent sur la petite boîte que le capitaine avait toujours à la main.

« C'est juste une boîte à musique. Un cadeau pour mon épouse », dit Inoue en la plaçant dans son sac. Dans la pièce au bout du couloir, les cris de la femme s'étaient tus.

« Dépêchons-nous de prendre tout ce qu'il y a à prendre ici et allons nous-en. »

o o o

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Avec quelque fierté, Nozomi Arata présenta son invitation V.I.P. au videur du _Void_. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était conviée à ce genre de fête mais les invités de ce soir étaient spéciaux et elle rêvait de les rencontrer depuis un bon moment. Elle déposa son épais manteau – en fourrure synthétique ; la vraie n'était plus politiquement correcte et totalement _has been_ de surcroît. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte des vestiaires, la salle était pleine mais elle repéra sa cible en un coup d'œil. C'était bien un soir de veine ! D'habitude, il n'y avait que les deux autres à ce genre de soirée. Mais là, non seulement Fujisaki était présent mais de plus, il était seul.

« Bonsoir. Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Suguru détailla la nouvelle venue qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la banquette. Jeune trentenaire, elle dénotait des nymphettes dont les tenues scintillantes s'arrêtaient au ras des fesses. Sa longue robe noire convenait pourtant à la boîte de nuit. Seul son collier en perles faisait trop élégant. La jeune femme balaya la piste du regard – Shindo et Nakano se trémoussaient en compagnie de plusieurs filles, le guitariste serrant de près une bimbo blonde moulée dans une courte robe rose bonbon - puis se lança.

« Je m'appelle Nozomi Arata. Mon nom vous dit peut-être quelque chose, je vous ai déjà écrit. Je suis l'assistante de Junichi Seiko, le directeur de l'école de musique Momori. »

Suguru acquiesça. Bien qu'il ait quitté le circuit classique, l'école Momori était un excellent établissement d'enseignement pour pianistes.

« Je connais bien l'école Momori mais… je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu de courrier de votre part.

- Je vous ai écrit à N-G, mais on m'a peut-être filtrée, rit-elle. Je suis contente d'être venue, dans ce cas. Nous souhaiterions que vous rejoigniez notre équipe de professeurs. »

S'il fut surpris, Suguru n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on venait lui proposer de le débaucher jusque dans une discothèque. Cependant, il n'envisageait pas encore de se reconvertir ; aussi, après un bref instant de réflexion, secoua-t-il la tête.

« Merci de votre intérêt mais… un poste chez vous ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant. Cela dit, je trouve curieux que vous soyez venue me démarcher jusqu'ici.

- Vous auriez de nombreux avantages. Réfléchissez à notre offre. Nous serions ravis que vous vous joigniez à nous. Il serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent. Tenez, voici ma carte », dit-elle en lui tendant un rectangle de papier glacé. Suguru le prit et le glissa dans son portefeuille. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'argumenter, Nozomi Arata se leva et le salua avant de se fondre dans la masse grouillante des danseurs.

« Alors, Fujisaki, tu t'éclates ? »

Le claviériste sursauta. Son manager avait le chic pour arriver en douce dans le dos des gens et les surprendre.

« Je peux rentrer, je me suis assez montré ?

- Tu devrais faire comme Shindo ou Nakano. Tu es jeune, célèbre. _Have fun ! _»

Le regard de Suguru se posa sur Hiroshi : il avait changé de partenaire, apparemment, puisque la bimbo qu'il serrait contre lui portait à présent une robe bleu électrique. Il n'entendait évidemment pas ce qu'il lui racontait mais ce devait être amusant puisqu'elle riait bêtement. La fille à la robe rose bonbon poussa soudain celle en bleu et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Suguru fronça les sourcils. Si le guitariste avait mis autant d'énergie dans la conception de nouvelles mélodies que dans sa manière de séduire les filles, leur nouvel album serait déjà fini.

« _Twin sisters !_ s'exclama K. Quel veinard ! »

Jumelles ou pas, Fujisaki avait eu sa (double) dose de bruit.

« Je m'en vais, il est tard. Bonsoir, monsieur K. À lundi. »

« _Le succès s'entretient, Suguru. Vous montrer dans les discothèques à la mode en fait partie. Je sais que Nakano et Shindô apprécient cet aspect mais toi aussi tu dois y mettre du tien. Ce soir vous allez aussi interpréter un morceau alors, oui, ta présence est obligatoire._ »

Ç'avait été un mensonge ; ils n'avaient pas joué. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à regarder des filles conformes (jambes lisses et nues, poitrines aux trois-quarts dévoilée, maquillage outrancier) défiler entre les bras de Nakano. Pour ça, il était clair que lui assumait pleinement la « promotion » du groupe.

C'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il sentit le froid mordant de janvier lui piquer le visage. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces endroits confinés, bruyants, enfumés et surpeuplés. Il n'était pas si tard que ce qu'il l'avait prétendu, aussi les rues grouillaient encore de jeunes gens allant en discothèque ou dans des karaokés. Il décida de marcher un peu pour réfléchir tout en jouant fébrilement avec ses clés. Ce n'était pas la proposition de Nozomi Arata qui le turlupinait – même s'il était extrêmement flatté de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait. Si seulement il avait pu s'agir de cela ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Émergeant peu à peu de ses pensées, il eut l'impression qu'on le suivait – du moins le pensa-t-il – aussi accéléra-t-il le pas jusqu'à être arrivé à destination et s'engouffra sans attendre dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble. Il grimpa les quatre étages et s'enferma sitôt à l'intérieur. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher pour se remettre à la lecture de son roman.

Plusieurs heures plus tard (3h21 indiquait son téléphone), un bruit de serrure l'éveilla en sursaut. Instinctivement, il éteignit la lampe de chevet, restée allumée, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Les pas se rapprochèrent et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent ; puis, le bruit de l'eau cascadant dans la douche retentit un long moment. Enfin, il sentit une présence dans la chambre et un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Quand deux mains remontèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, il frémit.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé la chemise que tu avais oubliée », lui murmura-t-on à l'oreille avant d'en embrasser le lobe.

Techniquement, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il l'avait _laissée_, comme pour marquer son territoire ; mais ça il ne risquait pas de le dire, même sous la torture.

« C'est à cette heure-là que vous rentrez ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Oooh, tu es en colère, c'est pour ça que tu as fauché mes clefs ? J'ai dû forcer ma propre serrure. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas allé demander l'asile chez mon frère ou chez Sobi.

- J'espérais que vous ne seriez pas trop ivre pour avoir l'esprit clair et faire la bonne déduction.

- Et j'ai droit à une récompense ?

- Il me semble… que… vous la prenez… de vous-même… », haleta Suguru, cambré sous les baisers ardents qui glissaient sur sa peau. Ce furent les derniers mots échangés entre les deux amants, bien trop occupés pour parler. Il y avait un temps pour tout et celui-là n'était pas encore celui des réprimandes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hiroshi se leva avec une légère gueule de bois et un lit vide. Sans cette saleté de téléphone portable qui s'obstinait à jouer _The whistle song_, une des musiques du film Kill Bill, il serait encore plongé dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Il décrocha à contre cœur. C'était son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuji ? »

Pendant que son aîné déblatérait sur son concierge, il se leva et gagna la cuisine. Une petite note était posée près de la cafetière.

« _J'ai dû partir tôt. Vous dormiez tellement profondément que vous réveiller m'aurait _doublement _brisé le cœur. Le_ double_ café est prêt. À demain_. »

Malgré le sarcasme non dissimulé, il sourit tendrement, alluma la cafetière et rangea les clefs empruntées. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible avec les jumelles de la veille et ne les reverrait sûrement jamais.

« Écoute, on se parlera demain, d'accord ? coupa Hiroshi. Tu viens toujours ? »

Une sortie un peu particulière était prévue le lendemain ; K ayant décrété que le groupe manquait de cohésion, ses trois membres étaient tenus de se fréquenter plus régulièrement en dehors du travail afin de renforcer ladite cohésion. Sans en expliquer la raison, il avait jeté son dévolu sur l'_Antique Jamboree_, la plus grande brocante ayant lieu sur le sol japonais. Bien évidemment, Suguru avait renâclé, Shuichi avait protesté, mais en fin de compte, le programme avait été maintenu. Pour l'occasion, quelques amis et proches devaient les accompagner : Maiko, la sœur de Shuichi, Yuji Nakano et deux amis communs : Sakura, une étudiante, et Sobi, un gérant de sex-shop féru d'histoire ancienne ; Shuichi avait obtenu – de haute lutte – que Yuki se joigne à eux, quant à Suguru, il devait venir avec une camarade kyotoïte. K lui-même comptait y faire un tour, officiellement pour y chercher des yari mais sans nul doute dans le but de surveiller le bon déroulement de l'opération.

Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux puis chercha son paquet de cigarettes pour en allumer une. Le café noir lui faisait penser aux yeux de Suguru – qui avait encore oublié sa chemise de nuit, apparemment.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an et demi et personne ne le savait ni ne s'en doutait. Tout s'était fait de façon assez étrange. Hiroshi avait raccompagné Suguru un soir après une petite fête à N-G. Arrivé devant chez lui, le claviériste avait soudain déclaré : _« J'aimerais vraiment que vous montiez pour un dernier verre et même plus. Vous êtes très séduisant, monsieur Nakano, mais je ne dois pas vous plaire, moi._ » Oh, il n'avait pas bu tant que ça mais quand on n'a pas l'habitude, on se laisse avoir. Hiroshi avait gentiment décliné. Le lendemain, Suguru semblait avoir tout oublié ; pourtant, Hiroshi ne cessait de penser à la déclaration. Pas une seconde il ne l'avait vue arriver et il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas son collègue. L'air de rien, il s'était rapproché de lui : un café après le travail, puis une sortie les week-ends, et ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait plu. Un beau jour, il avait fini par l'embrasser et bien entendu, Suguru avait succombé. Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines après qu'il lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait dit sous l'emprise de l'alcool, des mois auparavant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient amants. Ils dormaient tantôt chez l'un tantôt chez l'autre mais passaient souvent des nuits à leurs domiciles respectifs. Chacun respectait l'indépendance de l'autre. En outre, le mot-clé de leur relation était la discrétion. Ils ne voulaient pas voir leur vie privée étalée dans les journaux (même si Hiroshi n'avait pas toujours réussi de ce côté-là) ni ne souhaitaient que les Bad Luck soient catalogués comme groupe gay – ce qui était faux puisque le guitariste ne se forçait pas à fréquenter le joli sexe. Justement, il entretenait son apparence de playboy à l'occasion de fêtes comme celle de la veille. Il n'allait jamais plus loin que le flirt (bien que son petit ami n'ait rien dit, il le soupçonnait capable d'une émasculation en cas d'infidélité) mais cela suffisait à échauffer la presse et maintenir sa réputation. Il était même assez émoustillé de jouer à ce jeu sous les yeux de Suguru : la jalousie décuplait sa passion.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le froid était piquant mais sec en ce début de janvier. C'est un petit groupe animé qui se tenait sur le parvis de la Big Sight Tower, devant les portes d'entrées du palais des expositions. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, revêtu d'une élégante veste en cuir, paraissait chapeauter l'ensemble des participants, ou plutôt prendre grand plaisir à le faire.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il en comptant les derniers arrivants, au nombre desquels figurait Suguru car il arrivait tout droit de la gare.

- Il y a une personne en plus, monsieur Mizutani. Mon ami Shinichi Garai, de Kyoto, a pu se libérer », annonça Suguru, désignant le jeune homme brun à lunettes qui l'accompagnait, ainsi que Narumi, une adolescente fluette à l'air enjoué. Sobi inclina la tête à leur attention.

« Monsieur Fujisaki, je ne vous savais pas si fantaisiste ! Enchanté monsieur Garai. Nous sommes donc dix. Shuichi, pas de scène s'il te plaît, sinon au piquet. Bien, je déclare l'_Antique Jamboree _2011 ouve… Allons, monsieur Yuki, cessez donc de faire la tête ! »

Contraint et forcé, le romancier avait fini par céder aux suppliques de son amant et s'était joint au groupe : en outre, il recherchait des modèles de vieux jouets pour son prochain roman. Peu à peu, des groupes se formèrent : Shuichi gravitait en papillonnant autour de Yuki, Sakura et Maiko se racontaient les derniers potins, Narumi guettait Hiroshi du coin de l'oeil et lui adressait des sourires à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Suguru et Shinichi discutaient et Yuji était plus à l'affût de filles aux jupes courtes que d'estampes, au contraire de Sobi qui marchait à ses côtés.

« C'est très amusant, gloussa ce dernier, j'ai l'impression d'encadrer une sortie scolaire. Vous ne trouvez pas monsieur Yuki ? »

L'écrivain ne daigna pas répondre et ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Il appréciait l'ami des Nakano quand celui-ci parlait d'histoire ancienne, mais quand il se mettait en mode « diva », il était insupportable et lui collait une migraine épouvantable.

_L'Antique Jamboree_ était la plus importante brocante de tout le pays. Sise chaque année dans la gigantesque Tokyo Big Sight, sur l'île artificielle d'Odaiba, elle regroupait plus de cinq cents exposants venus de tout le pays. En dépit de l'heure relativement matinale, des chineurs en tout genre déambulaient déjà le long des galeries de l'immense palais des expositions, à la recherche de la perle rare ou simplement d'un joli souvenir à rapporter ; il était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas trouver son bonheur parmi la multitude d'articles proposés par les vendeurs, qu'ils soient occasionnels ou chevronnés.

Les membres du groupe se dispersèrent à travers l'espace d'exposition, en quête d'une bonne affaire, et ne se réunirent qu'à la pause déjeuner dans un petit café. Yuji exhiba des revues de charme, Maiko et Sakura les vêtements vintage qu'elles avaient acquis à bon prix, Narumi montra des carnets de différents formats « pour écrire mes fanfictions sur _Twilight_ », expliqua-t-elle, Sobi déroula une estampe ukiyo-e et un katana ; seul Yuki grogna et refusa de montrer ses achats. Les autres étaient pour l'instant bredouilles.

Après avoir arpenté la brocante tout le reste de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent de dîner ensemble dans un restaurant d'Odaiba afin de prolonger la journée. Shuichi et Yuki déclinèrent l'invitation et regagnèrent leur domicile.

« Elle est très jolie cette peluche, Okuda-chan ! s'exclama Maiko à la vue du panda que portait la jeune fille.

- Merci ! »

Si Shinichi était resté un peu en retrait, Narumi avait vite sympathisé avec les autres membres du groupe ; même Yuji tournait autour d'elle, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment : c'était un Nakano après tout, non ?

« Et vous monsieur Nakano, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Suguru avec curiosité.

- Quelques vinyles. Je suis plutôt content. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, en revanche ! »

Ce qui était le cas de tous les participants. Le repas n'en fut que davantage apprécié et la journée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Non, non et non. Cette fois, ne comptez pas sur moi pour participer à ce jeu grotesque !

- Allons, Fujisaki, inutile de faire la tête ! Vous allez vous amuser et c'est pour la bonne cause ! »

Debout devant ses deux collègues et leur encadrement, assis eux sur des chaises ou la banquette et sirotant du thé, Suguru lutta contre l'envie de trépigner et de leur hurler qu'ils n'étaient que des mollusques. Rectification ; Shindo et Nakano étaient des mollusques, atteints de néoplasie hémocytaire de surcroît. Sakano, lui, se pâmait d'aise devant chacune des déclarations de son patron, ce qui le plaçait de fait dans la catégorie des toutous serviles ; quant à K, il échappait à toute forme de classification reconnue. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne cause ou non, le claviériste, qui se rangeait de lui-même parmi les ambitieux ayant une haute opinion de leur personne (mais, encore un peu trop jeune pour être un véritable requin, pouvait être assimilé à une roussette, peut-être ?) refusait tout net de se ridiculiser en participant à une émission spéciale de _Takeshi's Castle_.

« Nous _amuser_ ? siffla-t-il, incrédule et furieux tout à la fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, dites-moi, à avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile déguisé en kangourou attendant de se casser la figure sur la Planche à plouf ou les Pierres molles ?

- Si tu préfères le costume de panda, on peut s'arranger… commença K.

- Au diable les costumes de pandas, tigres et autres chouettes ! éclata Suguru. Depuis quand n'avons-nous pas participé à une véritable émission musicale ? Nous sommes des artistes et nous passons notre temps à nous exhiber en discothèque ou dans des jeux idiots mais musicalement nous sommes au point mort ! Bad Luck vit sur ses acquis et tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça normal. Eh bien moi, ça m'énerve ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le studio en claquant la porte et fila se réfugier dans les toilettes. Il avait cruellement conscience d'agir de manière aussi puérile que Shindo lorsqu'il piquait ses crises mais la vérité était qu'il étouffait depuis quelques temps. Il s'était toujours comporté comme le bon petit soldat que son cousin attendait qu'il soit, n'avait eu de cesse de mettre son talent au service de Bad Luck sans rechigner – les disputes avec leur chanteur ne comptaient pas – mais derrière tout cela il y avait un but : faire du groupe le meilleur dans son domaine. Que valait une notoriété alimentée par les frasques – involontaires, bien souvent – de Shindo et son amant ? Un peu de publicité, même d'origine douteuse, ne faisait pas de mal, bien sûr. Mais là, c'était trop. Et personne à part lui ne paraissait s'en formaliser !

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Peut-être devait-il envisager de prendre quelques jours de congés ? Un week-end à Kyoto, histoire de s'éloigner de ses deux collègues, ce qui sous-entendait donc s'éloigner d'Hiroshi aussi, mais la relation qu'entretenaient les deux garçons était loin d'être fusionnelle et ils se laissaient l'un et l'autre une certaine latitude. Ce serait aussi l'occasion de donner à son petit frère, Ritsu, les jouets qu'il avait achetés à la brocante, il était certain qu'il allait aimer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Suguru n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Hiroshi qui venait d'entrer.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit celui-ci avec sollicitude.

- Non. Et ça n'ira pas mieux tant que notre participation à cette émission stupide sera maintenue.

- K a raison, c'est du second degré, on va bien s'amuser.

- Nous allons nous couvrir de ridicule, nous blesser peut-être en participant à ces épreuves infaisables. Honnêtement, je crois qu'il y a d'autres manières de faire du caritatif. Seulement, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de faire partie d'un trio comique alors que ma vocation, à la base, c'est la musique. Peut-être était-ce la vôtre aussi, d'ailleurs, mais vous paraissez l'avoir oublié. »

Le guitariste soupira. C'était là un des aspects de la personnalité de son petit ami qu'il aimait le moins. Lui ne s'était jamais vraiment pris la tête avec la musique ; dès le départ, tout ce qu'il avait voulu était jouer aux côtés de Shuichi. Être célèbre aussi, bien entendu, mais contrairement à Suguru, il n'éprouvait pas ce besoin constant de faire toujours mieux, de sans cesse gagner en popularité, de régner sur la scène musicale japonaise, bref : d'être Nittle Grasper bis. Comme le répétait souvent K, il était jeune et célèbre, il pouvait en profiter pour s'amuser sans être obligé de se tuer à la tâche, alors pourquoi se priver ?

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Shuichi non plus, au cas où tu en douterais. Shu m'a parlé ce matin d'un texte dont il a eu l'idée et qu'il aimerait mettre en musique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait plus de promotion que de création en ce moment qu'on a décidé de tout laisser tomber. »

Suguru lança un coup d'œil au reflet du jeune homme dans le grand miroir au-dessus de la rangée de lavabos. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la proposition de Nozomi Arata – il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne souhaitait pas quitter Bad Luck, pourtant force était d'admettre que, dans un instant pareil, il songeait avec sérieux à la requête de la jeune femme.

« Je vais rentrer à Kyoto pour le week-end. J'envisageais d'y retourner sous peu, de toute façon. »

Que répondre ? Suguru n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. S'il souhaitait s'éloigner deux jours, il était tout à fait libre de le faire, chacun vivait sa vie, après tout.

« Viens, nous ferions mieux d'y retourner », conclut Hiroshi d'un ton neutre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que Suguru discutait avec ses parents des derniers développements concernant Bad Luck (sans oser cependant aborder le sujet _Takeshi's Castle_), Ritsu avait déballé les jouets que son frère lui avait apportés et contemplait d'un œil admiratif les figurines _Puri Gorota_ soigneusement alignées sur le bord de la table du salon. Celles-ci faisaient partie de la toute première série et n'étaient plus en vente depuis longtemps, autrement dit Suguru avait fait une trouvaille !

Le téléphone portable du claviériste sonna ; c'était Narumi qui, ayant eu vent de sa présence, lui demandait de venir chez elle car elle avait « un truc de dingue » à lui montrer. Tout en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du premier chapitre de sa dernière fanfiction en date – ces écrits de fans ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement, encore moins lorsqu'il était question de _Twilight_ – il se rendit chez sa voisine qui l'accueillit avec une mine de conspiratrice et l'entraîna dans sa chambre sitôt eût-il achevé de saluer sa sœur aînée et ses parents.

« C'est un truc de fou ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi », déclara la jeune fille en sortant d'un tiroir des feuillets qu'elle lui fourra sous le nez. Quelque peu surpris, Suguru vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une partition écrite à l'encre noire et largement annotée d'une écriture large et assurée. Une autre feuille comportait, elle, un texte écrit de la même main, là encore largement enrichi de commentaires.

_« La nuit tombe sur la ville  
>Le frère dit au frère tout bas<br>« Fais pas de bruit, ne bouge pas  
>Demain je te montre le puits<br>Où chaque jour s'endort la nuit. »_

Pas de nom d'auteur, pas de titre ; juste deux lettres : « S H » en majuscules dans le coin supérieur droit.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça, Narumi ? s'enquit Suguru après s'être mentalement représenté la mélodie de la partition, qui ne lui évoquait absolument rien de connu.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire. Dans le carnet que j'ai acheté à _l'Antique Jamboree_ ! Le plus beau, en plus », expliqua la lycéenne en prenant ledit carnet sur son bureau, un cahier relié à la couverture rigide en papier marbré bleu, qu'elle ouvrit. « Tu vois, il manque des pages au début, elles ont été coupées, du coup celle qui est collée à l'intérieur de la couverture, ça s'appelle une garde, était un peu décollée et quand j'ai voulu réparer je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre collé dessous. Alors, avec un cutter, j'ai délicatement découpé le reste de la garde et j'ai trouvé tout ça. »

Suguru retourna le carnet entre ses mains. Narumi avait détaché les deux couvertures mais il savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à les réparer car elle possédait quelques notions de reliure – sa passion pour les cahiers, calepins et autres supports d'écriture s'étant épanouie en même temps que son amour pour la fanfiction.

« Bizarre d'avoir placé ça dans un tel endroit, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Du coup j'ai vérifié les autres mais il n'y avait rien. Enfin, j'imagine que les gens ne planquent pas tous les jours des partitions dans des livres. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, si on allait chez toi pour écouter ce que ça donne ? Tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre ?

- Si, bien sûr. Allons-y. »

De retour au domicile familial, Suguru relata en quelques phrases la trouvaille de Narumi et tout le monde se mit en cercle autour de lui avec curiosité tandis qu'il prenait place devant le Pleyel lustré qui occupait tout un coin du salon.

Il se mit à jouer, donnant naissance à une mélodie simple mais d'une mélancolie si profonde qu'elle en était bouleversante. Le refrain, notamment, égrenait des notes tristes et aigrelettes à la manière d'une boîte à musique. Quand le morceau prit fin, tous observèrent un silence.

« Hé bien… On ne peut pas dire que ce soit gai, commenta enfin Narumi.

- En effet, approuva le père de Suguru. Je me demande à quoi pouvait bien penser la personne qui a composé ça.

- Il n'y a ni titre ni auteur, dites-vous ?

- Non, sauf ce « S H » écrit en haut. Ça peut vouloir désigner n'importe quoi. En attendant, la musique colle parfaitement au texte si c'est réellement son accompagnement. Il est vraiment lugubre », constata Suguru.

_La nuit, la nuit viennent les ombres  
>Et l'ombre appelle son voisin<br>Son père, son oncle, son cousin  
>Et l'ombre tue, compte et dénombre<br>Cinquante et cent, deux cents, trois cents  
>Tandis que la Lune descend. »<em>

« Mais peut-être que tu peux faire quelque chose de cette composition, intervint sa mère. Elle n'est pas inintéressante. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'est devenu son auteur pour qu'elle se retrouve là où tu l'as trouvée, Narumi. »

Suguru acquiesça. Oui, il y avait peut-être de la matière dans cette partition. Mais avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu'il en discute avec Tohma.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Armée <span>shôwa : armée impériale japonaise pendant la première partie de l'ère shôwa (1926-1945)  
><span>Pistolet Nambu<span> : du nom de son inventeur, Kijiro Nambu, le Nambu type 14 était le pistolet officiel de l'armée japonaise durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il était réservé aux officiers qui devaient l'acheter.  
><span>Yari<span> : lance japonaise.  
><span>Ukyo-e<span> : (littéralement « monde flottant ») estampes obtenus à partir de gravures sur bois. De 1790 à 1850 environ, ces estampes célèbrent les jolies femmes, les acteurs de kabuki (théâtre), des scènes du Japon et le surnaturel.  
><span>Néoplasie hémocytaire<span> : maladie touchant les mollusques bivalves.  
><span>Roussette<span> : variété de requins de petite taille au corps couvert de taches brunes.  
><span>Takeshi's Castle<span> : jeu télévisé créé par le réalisateur et acteur Takeshi Kitano, constitué d'épreuves physiques, au ton très humoristique.  
><span>Planche à plouf<span> : les candidats doivent monter sur une sorte de planche de surf qui se déplace au-dessus d'un bassin, et doivent sauter plusieurs fois au-dessus d'obstacles avant d'arriver à la sortie.  
><span>Pierres molles<span> : les candidats doivent traverser l'eau sur un gué, mais certaines pierres du gué sont "molles", c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'agit que de blocs de polystyrène qui flottent à la surface.  
><span>Puri Gorota<span> : animé imaginaire du manga _Nodame Cantabile_.  
>Les extraits de la chanson sont en réalité une version légèrement modifiée de <em>Grand frère, petit frère<em>, de Francesca Solleville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

Hiroshi tira une cigarette grise de son paquet de Black Devil. Si Suguru avait fumé, ç'aurait incontestablement été celles-ci, bien que lui-même préférât les noires, à la vanille. Ce petit week-end en célibataire avait été très agréable. Oh il ne regrettait pas d'avoir un petit ami, d'autant qu'il était loin d'être envahissant, mais il ne s'était pas senti coupable de pratiquer des activités que Suguru n'aurait de toute manière pas partagées. Le samedi matin il était allé en salle de sport ; même s'il fumait beaucoup, il se maintenait en forme par la pratique régulière de la boxe et des haltères. Il ne souhaitait aucunement ressembler à Hulk Hogan mais il avait à cœur d'entretenir son physique. Plus tard, il avait rejoint des amis pour un foot et la soirée s'était finie dans un bar. Il était rentré chez lui avec le lever du soleil et avait passé toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi au lit.

Le lendemain, Suguru semblait fébrile (un bien grand mot certes, mais pour quelqu'un d'observateur, il était évident que le jeune garçon était agité : si son visage était neutre, ses yeux pétillaient de malice) mais il n'avait visiblement pas envie de lui dire pourquoi, et Hiroshi savait qu'il serait vain d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ils se saluèrent brièvement sur le parvis de l'immeuble N-G et le claviériste rentra s'entretenir avec Sakano, qui se trouvait dans le hall. Le reste de la scène lui échappa car bien sûr les vitres étaient teintées. Quand Nakano rentra à son tour, le hall était désert. Ils devaient sans doute être montés au Studio 3.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Voilà, monsieur Sakano, c'est de ceci dont je vous ai parlé », dit Suguru en tendant le texte et la partition à son producteur qui les examina attentivement.

« Effectivement c'est très joli, mais pour des questions juridiques nous devons d'abord procéder à des recherches. Si l'auteur compositeur, l'éditeur, le producteur, l'artiste principal ou les interprètes musiciens sont encore en vie et se manifestent, nous risquons un procès pour plagiat. S'ils sont d'accord pour l'utilisation d'un sample, alors nous en parlerons à monsieur Seguchi et nous pourrons négocier. Je vais faire le travail nécessaire et je te tiendrai au courant, Fujisaki. Bonjour, Nakano.

« Bonjour, le salua en retour le guitariste en prenant place sur la banquette en attendant l'arrivée de Shuichi.

- Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles concernant _Takeshi's Castle_.

- Ah ? C'est annulé finalement ? espéra Suguru à voix haute.

- Au contraire ! Le réalisateur accepte de tourner une émission spéciale et rouvre exceptionnellement les studios. Tout devrait être réaménagé d'ici la semaine prochaine… pour la Saint-Valentin !

- Donc, résuma Suguru, comme si le jeu n'était pas déjà assez dangereux, nous y participons en hiver. Comme ça, si par un heureux hasard nous ne nous blessons pas, nous tomberons malades. C'est très réfléchi tout ça.

- On ne peut pas vivre dans une bulle aseptisée tout le temps. Il faut parfois prendre des risques », argua Hiroshi.

Suguru se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang : s'il parlait, il allait le regretter.

« En attendant que monsieur Shindo daigne arriver, nous ferions mieux d'étudier le texte dont vous m'avez parlé vendredi », dit-il à la place.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller Hiro, Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? ronronna Sobi en versant du thé chaud dans d'élégants bols en céramique noire, fabriqués selon la technique réputée du raku-yaki.

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne te cache jamais rien.

- Pas même une petite amie ou un petit copain mystère ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ferais une tête un peu plus radieuse, non ?

- Pas nécessairement. Si ça se passait mal, tu pourrais justement avoir cette tête.

- Je… Je suis juste _un peu_ contrarié pour le boulot. »

En soi, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Avant de sortir avec Suguru, le jeune homme avait mûrement réfléchi aux conséquences que leur relation pourrait avoir sur Bad Luck, aussi avait-il envisagé que les tensions au sein de leur couple puissent se répercuter sur le groupe, et vice versa. Pourtant, à son corps défendant, il était en train de subir une de ces conséquences. Il était conscient que le nouvel album n'avait pas vraiment avancé et que le groupe se consacrait trop à son image mais n'était-ce pas nécessaire ? Les plus grands groupes sortaient difficilement plus d'un album par an alors pourquoi eux devaient-ils en faire plus ?

« Le nouvel album est au point mort, continua-t-il.

- Et _Takeshi's Castle_ ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Quand est-ce que l'émission doit passer, histoire que je rigole un bon coup en vous voyant ?

- Ça passera jeudi, pour la Saint-Valentin. C'était super, je me suis franchement marré ! »

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas pour tous les membres de Bad Luck. À commencer par Suguru, qui avait été éliminé dès la première épreuve _Toc, toc, toc_. Comme si être obligé de participer à l'émission n'avait pas été pénible en soi, au lieu de tomber dans un filet, il s'était reçu dans une flaque de boue, ce qui n'avait en rien arrangé son humeur. Il avait enfilé ses vêtements de rechange et avait attendu dans les loges jusqu'à la fin de l'émission. Ses deux compagnons avaient poursuivi l'aventure mais Shuichi avait lui aussi fini dans la boue à l'issue de l'épreuve du _Curling mental_. Des trois, seul Hiroshi avait accédé à l'étape finale. Il y avait retrouvé Sasori Nishido (un acteur de drama), Rei Tokizaki (une star de break dance), Mari Hitawa (une jeune présentatrice), Saeko Sone (une jolie top-model), Tashiro Yamaguchi (un autre acteur de drama) et Kintaro Noda (un chanteur). Comme la tradition l'exigeait, aucun d'eux n'avait gagné contre Takeshi Kitano mais les gains étant proportionnels au nombre d'épreuves accomplies, ils avaient amassé une jolie somme. En plus de se faire sortir du jeu dès le début, Suguru avait vu d'un très mauvais œil que son petit ami flirte ostensiblement avec les autres finalistes. À croire qu'il ne savait que faire ça. En dépit de la tendresse sincère dont Nakano faisait preuve envers lui, le claviériste sentait un fossé persistant entre eux. Hiroshi ne se donnait jamais entièrement, il restait parfois distant et ce constat l'exaspérait.

« Que fais-tu pour la Saint-Valentin, justement ?

- Je pensais dîner… »

Mais Hiroshi s'interrompit. Il avait baissé sa garde et en avait trop dit.

« Je le savais ! Si tu dînes quelque part, c'est forcément en galante compagnie et si c'est le soir de la Saint-Valentin, alors, c'est sérieux.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas fini. Je pensais dîner chez moi, avec mon chat.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti, ma parole. Mais peu importe. Comme je suis narcissique, tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Je dois m'absenter quelques jours et j'aurais besoin que tu passes chez moi récupérer le courrier et arroser les plantes.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je te le dirai quand tu me parleras de ta relation, sourit Sobi.

- Je pourrais dormir chez toi ? »

Alors qu'ils arrangeaient les détails de la garde de l'appartement, une idée germa dans la tête d'Hiroshi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru était à nouveau en train de discuter avec Sakano quand Hiroshi entra dans la salle ; aussitôt, la discussion mourut. Le jeune homme s'efforça de ne pas se froisser, mais ces derniers temps, producteur et claviériste étaient excessivement secrets. Quoi, faire partie d'un groupe signifiait aussi partager, non ?

« Fujisaki, je vais fumer, tu peux venir avec moi ? On en profitera pour parler de la mise en musique de _Twilight Love_. »

Quelque peu à contrecœur, le jeune garçon accepta. Nakano et lui ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis l'enregistrement de _Takeshi's Castle_. C'est dans un silence un peu emprunté qu'ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et, de là, montèrent sur le toit. Il faisait froid mais la vue sur Tokyo était superbe. D'ordinaire, Hiroshi allait fumer sur la terrasse de la cafétéria mais il lui arrivait parfois de se rendre au sommet de la tour pour s'abîmer dans la contemplation de la mégalopole se déployant à perte de vue.

« J'ai… Ce soir tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde savait quel jour c'était. Le 14 février. Fujisaki balaya le paysage du regard.

« J'ai deux places pour le Salon du Chocolat. Nous pourrions y aller après le travail et après… J'ai pensé que nous pourrions dîner ensemble chez moi. Enfin, chez mon ami Sobi, je dors chez lui pendant son absence, je m'occupe de son appartement. »

_Et son immeuble possède une piscine chauffée, un petit bain de minuit après le dîner sera le bienvenu_, songea Nakano, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il exhala de la fumée vanillée. Il se sentait maladroit face à son petit ami. Compte tenu de son physique gracile, il avait d'abord pensé qu'il était une petite chose fragile mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que c'était loin d'être le cas : le garçon avait un sacré tempérament et rien n'était jamais acquis avec lui, aussi pouvait-il fort bien refuser son invitation.

De son côté, Suguru réprima un élan de tendresse. Il aurait voulu sourire radieusement et se lover contre Hiroshi mais une étrange pudeur le retenait, même au vingt-cinquième étage d'un immeuble. Bien sûr il était encore en colère contre leur participation à l'émission (même si K, dans sa grande mansuétude, leur avait épargné les costumes ridicules) mais son petit ami n'en était de toute façon pas responsable et ils n'avaient pas eu de moments à eux depuis longtemps. Cependant, c'était surtout la perspective d'engloutir des kilos de chocolat qui le ravissait.

De ces sentiments, il ne laissa rien paraître et accepta les invitations avec un petit sourire poli.

XXXXXXXXXX

À l'instant qu'il franchit les portes du grand magasin Isetan, où se tenait le Salon du chocolat de Tôkyo, Suguru eut l'impression de pénétrer au Pays des Merveilles. Chaque mètre carré de surface était consacré au chocolat ; des stands de marques prestigieuses, dont la simple vue émoustillait les sens, à l'espace design où étaient exposés des modèles de haute couture tout en chocolat, tout interpellait la vue, l'odorat et le goût, et même le toucher sous la forme d'ateliers de cuisine. Une odeur de cacao embaumait les allées encore très populeuses bien que la journée touchât sous peu à sa fin et que la plupart des animations soient terminées.

S'appuyant sur Shuichi, qui tenait à offrir « un cadeau très spécial à Yuki » et souhaitait rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt, Hiroshi avait obtenu que la répétition se termine une demi-heure en avance ; ce qui leur laissait deux heures avant la fermeture des portes, mais pour faire le tour des stands c'était bien assez.

« Alors ? Heureux ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'un air amusé en regardant Suguru qui affichait l'air émerveillé d'un enfant dans un magasin de jouets en période de Noël.

- Oh oui ! Vous avez eu là une idée fantastique, monsieur Nakano. Cet endroit… c'est le Paradis ! répondit le claviériste, les yeux pétillants. Dépêchons-nous de faire le tour des stands ! »

Le Salon du chocolat était un événement qui remportait un succès croissant auprès du public et des chocolatiers réputés venus du monde entier étaient représentés ; Belges, Suisses, Français et d'autres Européens, mais les Japonais étaient aussi au rendez-vous pour présenter leurs créations, et il fallait se montrer audacieux pour espérer se démarquer car la concurrence était rude. Les visiteurs, eux, y trouvaient pleinement leur compte !

« Je trouve étonnant que tu ne sois jamais venu ici, étant donné ton amour du chocolat.

- Manque de temps… Et puis, c'est un peu triste de venir ici tout seul, non ? »

Avisant la foule, un peu plus clairsemée en cette fin d'après-midi, Hiroshi remarqua un grand nombre de couples – compréhensible un jour de Saint-Valentin – mais aussi des familles accompagnées d'enfants et des groupes d'amis ou de professionnels, reconnaissables à leurs tenues strictes. Peu de personnes seules, en effet. Le chocolat était toujours meilleur partagé.

« Oh ! Monsieur Nakano ! Un stand Neuhaus ! Il faut absolument que vous y goûtiez, c'est un pur régal ! Venez ! »

Des gens se pressaient devant la banque de présentation sur laquelle étaient soigneusement alignées des confiseries plus qu'appétissantes ; un peu plus loin, des boîtes d'assortiments de toutes tailles et de toutes formes attendaient un acquéreur. Saint-Valentin oblige, les boîtes en forme de cœur étaient les plus demandées.

« Tenez ! Essayez ça. » Suguru tendit une truffe à son petit ami et en enfourna une lui-même. Hiroshi n'était pas un amateur forcené de chocolat mais force était de reconnaître que celui-ci était particulièrement savoureux.

« En effet, ils sont délicieux », approuva-t-il, mais son petit ami était déjà passé à un autre stand, le français Bernachon. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil que le garçon ne le regardait pas – trop occupé à tester les produits en dégustation – il acheta un coffret d'assortiments appelé « Goût du chocolat » présenté dans une élégante boîte noire. Un petit cadeau qui serait sans doute fort apprécié.

Après avoir fait le tour des boutiques et admiré la collection de vêtements et accessoires de luxe tout en chocolat, les deux garçons revinrent lentement vers la sortie. Les visiteurs commençaient à refluer, dans moins de dix minutes le salon fermait ses portes. Saturé mais nullement écoeuré, chargé d'achats, Suguru s'arrêta une dernière fois devant le stand d'un chocolatier japonais, 100% Chocolate Café.

« Tu vas mourir et si tu avales un chocolat de plus, plaisanta Hiroshi.

- Non, je veux simplement prendre leur plaquette… J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de ce café. On n'y sert que des consommations à base de chocolat, vous imaginez ? »

« Souhaitez-vous déguster une de nos spécialités, monsieur ? l'interpella poliment un jeune homme, désignant une soucoupe garnie d'un napperon en papier contenant des petits carrés de chocolat enveloppés de papier de couleur vive. Nous proposons une palette de cinquante-six saveurs. Je suis certain que vous y trouverez votre bonheur.

- Hé bien, avec plaisir », céda aussitôt Suguru qui, de l'avis d'Hiroshi, n'avait pas besoin de sollicitation supplémentaire après tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité ; si lui avait suivi le même régime, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait rendu tripes et boyaux.

« Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe mais… votre visage me dit quelque chose. Ne seriez-vous pas Suguru Fujisaki, le clavier du groupe Bad Luck ? »

Le jeune garçon, la bouche pleine, hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Et voici mon collègue, le guitariste Nakano, répondit-il en désignant son petit ami qui attendait à quelques pas.

- Je suis vraiment ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. Oh, mais je ne me suis pas présenté ; je m'appelle Akira Mori et je travaille au 100% Chocolate Café à Kyôbashi. J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez fan de chocolat.

- Hé bien… J'imagine qu'à présent c'est de notoriété publique. » Suguru tendit instinctivement la main vers la soucoupe. « Celui-ci est délicieux, en effet.

- Je vous en prie, prenez ceux qui restent, dit Akira avec un sourire chaleureux. Nous fermons, de toute manière. Je vois que vous avez pris une plaquette ? N'hésitez pas à venir nous faire une petite visite, monsieur Fujisaki. Je serais ravi de vous revoir, par la même occasion.

- C'est très gentil à vous, merci ! Et vous pouvez compter sur moi, je passerai certainement. Je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir. »

Hiroshi salua aussi et quitta l'Isetan en compagnie d'un Suguru repu et euphorique. Les affaires semblaient reprendre en douceur pour son petit ami qui, même s'il se montrait mystérieux depuis quelques temps, de même que Sakano, paraissait nettement plus détendu à présent que l'enregistrement de l'émission spéciale de _Takeshi's Castle_ était passé. Si tout se poursuivait ainsi, la soirée promettait d'être chaude…

Elle le fut, en effet, car en dépit des quantités effarantes de chocolat que le claviériste avait englouties, il lui restait un peu de place pour un repas commandé tout spécialement chez le traiteur et un peu d'énergie aussi pour profiter pleinement du bain de minuit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Si l'écriture du nouvel album de Bad Luck n'avançait pas particulièrement vite, le blocage imputable à des raisons diverses mais toutes survenues en même temps paraissait surmonté. Les trois garçons avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur une orchestration définitive de _Twilight love_ et K les pressait de répéter, évoquant déjà l'éventualité d'une interprétation en direct dans _Count Rank TV_, une émission musicale à la mode. Shuichi travaillait même sur deux textes en parallèle, inspirés, disait-il, par une réflexion que lui avait fait Yuki. Tout allait donc très bien.

Une seule petite chose préoccupait Suguru ; encore que le mot fût trop fort pour désigner ce qui était plutôt une vive impatience teintée d'une légère d'anxiété. Bien qu'il ait su que la recherche des ayants droit du texte et de la partition trouvés par Narumi risquait de se révéler très longue, il avait hâte qu'elle aboutisse. Il en anticipait et redoutait à la fois le résultat, car si le texte ne collait pas du tout au répertoire de Bad Luck, en dépit de sa qualité stylistique, ce qu'il supposait être son accompagnement musical l'inspirait nettement plus. Avant de remettre la partition à Sakano, il en avait fait une copie et avait même déjà commencé à en faire des adaptations à ses moments perdus. Il espérait donc que personne ne viendrait réclamer son dû.

En dehors de cela, tout allait pour le mieux. Il s'était même rendu au 100% Chocolate Café, un établissement aux lignes modernes et épurées mais étrangement chaleureuses et y avait revu Akira Mori, qui assurait à mi-temps la vente et le service, en plus de la fabrication, en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Celui-ci s'était montré sincèrement réjoui de le revoir et ils avaient passé un petit moment à bavarder, entre deux clients, de musique et… de chocolat. Akira, avait-il appris, avait vingt-trois ans et était pâtissier de formation mais avait poursuivi sa formation dans la chocolaterie. Il jouait du piano à ses heures – très mal selon lui – et se déclarait vivement impressionné par Tohma Seguchi et son illustre cousin. Bad Luck, disait-il, faisait de bonnes choses mais c'étaient les arrangements de Suguru qui donnaient une dimension supérieure à leurs compositions.

Suguru était reparti avec une boîte de vingt des cinquante-six saveurs proposées par la marque en se promettant de revenir. Akira était très sympathique et, il fallait le reconnaître, il était agréable de rencontrer un fan de Bad Luck qui, pour une fois, s'intéressait à lui plutôt qu'à Shindo ou Nakano.

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin quand Sakano l'informa un matin que ses recherches pour retrouver les ayants droits du texte et de la partition avaient été infructueuses. Bénéficiant des moyens et des réseaux de N-G Productions, il avait travaillé sans relâche jour et nuit – et le connaissant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une image mais sans nul doute de l'entière vérité – mais personne ne s'était manifesté. L'identité du ou des auteurs demeurerait un mystère.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur le directeur à 10 heures pour parler de tout cela. Suivant ce qu'il en dira, je pense que vous pourrez vous mettre au travail sous peu. »

Comme à son habitude, Suguru demeura relativement impassible mais intérieurement, il exultait.

A suivre...

* * *

><p><span>Black Devil<span> : cigarette de marque japonaise aromatisée. Les noires sont à la vanille et les grises au chocolat.  
><span>Hulk Hogan<span> : catcheur américain.  
><span>Toc Toc Toc<span> : située généralement au début du jeu, cette épreuve consiste en plusieurs séries de portes que les candidats doivent traverser le plus vite possible et qui sont généralement en carton, sachant que certaines sont fausses (en bois), tandis que d'autres donnent sur un filet ou une flaque de boue.  
><span>Curling mental<span> : alors qu'ils sont propulsés par deux "adversaires", les candidats doivent lire un calcul dont ils doivent donner la réponse à un "professeur" situé à la fin du parcours, sous peine de se voir tomber dans la boue.  
>Le 100% Chocolate Café est un établissement qui existe réellement, à Kyobashi. C'est une émanation de chocolaterie Meiji dont il propose les produits.<br>Raku-yaki : Le raku est le résultat d'une technique d'émaillage d'origine coréenne qui s'est développée dans le Japon du XVIe siècle. Il est lié essentiellement à la fabrication de bols pour la cérémonie du thé. La technique du raku est un procédé de cuisson : les pièces incandescentes peuvent être enfumées, trempées dans l'eau, brûlées ou laissées à l'air libre. La multitude des paramètres mis en jeu permet d'obtenir des résultats variant à l'infini, ce qui confère à la pièce, entièrement réalisée manuellement, la qualité d'objet unique.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

Les petites tensions entre Hiroshi et Suguru s'étaient effacées depuis la Saint-Valentin. Était-ce donc ça, le pouvoir magique… du chocolat ? Chez le claviériste, en tout cas, le cacao semblait résoudre nombre de dilemmes. Cette fois, c'est Hiroshi qui avait passé la nuit dans le petit appartement de Suguru et il fut pénible de s'arracher à ses bras à l'aube : il devait pourtant rentrer chez lui pour se changer car les gens ne manqueraient pas de remarquer qu'il portait les vêtements de la veille. Après un dernier échange de baisers, il partit.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard dans leur studio attitré, Suguru semblait exulter – à sa manière bien sûr. Sakano aussi paraissait impatient.

« Fujisaki, à toi l'honneur », annonça leur producteur une fois le groupe au complet. Le jeune garçon inclina la tête, toussota et expliqua posément :

« Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais lors de _l'Antique Jamboree_, mon amie Narumi a acheté des carnets vierges. Dans l'un d'eux, elle a découvert un texte sans titre et des partitions qu'elle m'a montrées lors de mon séjour à Kyoto, en janvier. Je les ai jouées et bien qu'il s'agisse d'un air assez mélancolique, j'ai aussitôt pensé que nous pourrions nous inspirer du refrain pour un morceau. J'ai confié les partitions à monsieur Sakano qui a recherché des éventuels ayants droit. Les recherches ont été vaines ; il en a donc parlé à monsieur Seguchi qui nous autorise à exploiter les partitions. De mon côté j'ai déjà des arrangements à vous soumettre. Mais d'abord je tiens à vous faire écouter le morceau original. »

Sans plus un mot, il s'installa derrière son clavier qu'il configura en piano classique.

Hiroshi ne cilla pas, bien qu'il ait senti une légère déception s'insinuer en lui. Son petit ami aurait dû lui parler de cette découverte. En premier lieu, il aurait dû en parler en tant que membre de Bad Luck, mais ne partageaient-ils pas le même lit aussi ? Il avait vraiment du mal à le comprendre. Suguru avait tardé à se donner à lui ; après qu'il l'ait fait, le jeune homme avait pensé acquérir un peu plus d'amour et de confiance mais rien n'avait changé. Coucher ensemble n'avait pas approfondi leur relation comme il l'avait souhaité. Là encore, Fujisaki faisait cavalier seul. Sur quoi reposait leur relation, alors ?

Le claviériste se mit à jouer et l'atmosphère devient mélancolique et recueillie. Même Shuichi garda le silence tout le temps que son collègue joua.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? interrogea Suguru, brisant le silence soudain pesant de la pièce.

- Tu veux qu'on se suicide ? s'exclama Shuichi.

- C'était l'original, mes arrangements sont différents.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt », l'interrompit Hiroshi, comme affecté par la tristesse et du morceau et de ses pensées. D'ailleurs, était-ce la musique sombre qui les avait engendrées ?

« Je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs, répondit le jeune garçon sans se démonter. Écoutez plutôt mon travail. »

Sans laisser le temps à Hiroshi d'en dire davantage, il lança l'accompagnement de sa propre version. Celle-ci, assez éloignée de l'originale, était nettement moins sépulcrale mais reprenait la mélodie triste du refrain. Au final, force était de reconnaître qu'il y avait là matière à faire quelque chose de bien.

Shuichi, au mieux de sa forme se lança dans une longue diatribe dans laquelle il « voyait » un cortège funèbre, un jour de soleil, puis de l'encens brûler sur une tombe et il termina par un « Je dois écrire tout de suite ! »

« On ne me laisse pas le choix, marmonna Hiroshi, curieusement victime de ses émotions. Je vais en griller une le temps qu'il écrive. » Sans demander son avis à quiconque, il sortit.

Suguru hésita : devait-il le rattraper ou pas ? Il avait pensé à parler de toute cette histoire à son petit ami mais si le projet n'avait pas abouti, à quoi aurait-ce servi ? Il fit un pas en avant pour le suivre mais K l'arrêta et le félicita chaudement pour son travail.

« Oh, c'est cet auteur inconnu qu'il faut remercier, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as tout de même fait d'excellents arrangements. On le tient notre premier single ! »

Le grand Américain caressa la crosse de son arme.

« _Now_, Nakano a intérêt à assurer ! »

Quand Hiroshi regagna le studio, tout semblait être redevenu normal et la journée fut en fin de compte très prolifique. Arrivé le soir, le jeune homme ne partit pas tout de suite : il tenait quelque chose et ne voulait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé. Suguru resta lui aussi et peaufina ses arrangements, guettant une pause ou la fin du travail de son petit ami. Enfin, celui-ci rangea sa guitare et soupira. Il jeta un coup au claviériste et lui dit enfin :

« Excuse-moi pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que… cette musique m'a un peu trop bouleversé.

- J'aurais aussi dû vous en parler. Vous savez tenir un secret.

- Comme il est tard, que dirais-tu si nous dinions ensemble et passions prendre ensuite un dessert au 100% Chocolate Café ? » préféra éluder Hiroshi. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour allumer une flamme dans le regard de Fujisaki.

Le dîner effaça tous les tracas de la journée. Pour preuve, ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée de la mélodie de leur nouveau morceau. La discussion se poursuivit ensuite autour d'un parfait au chocolat dans le fameux café. Il était tard mais Akira Mori était encore là et c'est lui qui leur apporta en personne leurs gâteaux.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Fujisaki. Quel plaisir de vous revoir si tôt ! Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. »

Le guitariste rendit poliment son salut au chocolatier mais les yeux de Suguru se mirent à pétiller.

« Les chocolats à la violette étaient surprenants mais délicieux, et j'ai cru mourir de plaisir avec la ganache à l'orange des petits lingots », dit-il avec conviction. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage d'Akira.

« Vous savez, un samedi sur deux, nous proposons des ateliers de travail du chocolat. Peut-être devriez-vous venir ce samedi ? La ganache à l'orange est justement au programme. C'est très convivial, je vous l'assure.

- C'est que… Samedi… »

Le jeune garçon regarda son petit ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je vous tiendrai au courant.

- Dans ce cas, bonne continuation et j'espère vraiment vous voir samedi. Savourer le chocolat est une chose mais le confectionner… c'est magique. »

Akira Mori s'en retourna derrière le comptoir et Hiroshi le considéra un instant tout en se demandant s'il était aussi charmeur avec tous ses clients.

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller, samedi. On se verra après, si tu veux, et tu me feras déguster tes chocolats. »

Suguru n'était pas du genre à attendre qu'on lui donne la permission de faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas passé un week-end ensemble depuis des semaines. Pourtant, la tentation de participer à l'atelier était forte. Cela ne prendrait que quelques heures de sa journée après tout. Non ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Les ateliers du 100% Chocolate Café n'avaient pas tardé à devenir une activité régulière pour Suguru. Non seulement tout ce chocolat autour de lui le ravissait mais l'activité en elle-même le relaxait. Il adorait l'atmosphère parfumée de l'endroit et Akira Mori était vraiment d'agréable compagnie. De nature extravertie (mais pas à la manière bruyante et désagréable de Shindo), ils avaient tôt fait de sympathiser et Fujisaki s'étonnait d'en savoir autant sur le garçon en si peu de temps. Mori avait fait son apprentissage à Bruxelles, et il avait travaillé un temps chez Godiva avant de rentrer au Japon. Originaire d'Okinawa, il avait toujours eu pour ambition d'exercer sa passion à Tokyo. Il avait eu de la chance car peu de temps après son retour, il avait été embauché au 100% Chocolate Café ; dans un premier temps comme serveur, mais depuis peu il participait lui aussi à l'élaboration des gourmandises chocolatées, son rêve étant d'avoir un jour sa propre enseigne. Sa rencontre avec Suguru, au Salon du Chocolat, avait été fortuite, et s'il admirait sincèrement le claviériste de Bad Luck, il devait admettre que sa fréquentation au café avait sensiblement fait augmenter la clientèle. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question de fans hystériques ; les gens qui reconnaissaient le jeune musicien maintenaient une certaine discrétion.

« Au fait, je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais j'aime beaucoup _World's End_ », déclara Akira à l'issue de l'un des ateliers qu'il animait en alternance avec un autre employé du café.

Le single inspiré par la chanson sans titre avait connu un démarrage en demi-teinte. Les Bad Luck avaient bien évidemment déjà écrit des ballades, mais derrière les rythmes entraînants de ce nouveau morceau se devinait une nostalgie latente. Pourtant, le titre gravissait petit à petit les échelons de l'Oricon. La conférence de presse qui avait précédé la sortie de _World's End_ avait aussi attiré un journaliste de l'émission Pop Jam. Suguru – et seulement lui – avait été invité à jouer « la musique qui avait inspiré World's End », comme le groupe l'avait déclaré lors de la même interview, ainsi que leur morceau remixé.

« Ça va faire otaku mais… pourriez-vous me le dédicacer ? », demanda le chocolatier, une fois tous les autres élèves partis, en tirant un CD de son sac. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il aurait aimé demander mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Soit Fujisaki n'avait rien à faire de ses petits gestes, soit il ne comprenait pas.

« Ça ne vous gêne pas de mettre « Akira ? »

Suguru prit le disque, réfléchit un court instant et inscrivit « « _Neuf personnes sur dix aiment le chocolat ; la dixième ment » Que notre musique vous accompagne comme vos chocolats le font avec moi : avec plaisir et douceur. Merci Akira pour ces petits morceaux de bonheur. Suguru Fujisaki. »_

Le garçon regarda ce qu'il venait d'écrire : c'était un peu osé mais il se sentait bien en compagnie du jeune homme et appréciait les petites discussions qu'ils avaient en « tête à tête » après les ateliers.

« Merci beaucoup, s'inclina Akira. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ce soir vous seriez libre pour un verre, ou même un dîner ? »

Suguru ne parut pas plus surpris que cela par l'invitation et considéra mentalement son emploi du temps. Hiroshi avait annulé leur soirée car il devait passer chez son frère qui avait un « problème urgent ». Le frère aîné des Nakano n'ayant pas la même notion que le commun des mortels de l'urgence, il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'une peine de cœur que d'un match de football qu'il souhaitait voir avec son frère ; et comme avec Shuichi, Hiroshi se faisait berner à chaque fois.

« Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il.

- Merci. Je termine à 19 heures. Nous pourrions nous retrouver à la boutique, le restaurant n'est pas loin. »

Il restait cinq heures à tuer. Suguru en profita pour aller voir un film. De toute façon, Hiroshi n'aurait sans doute pas aimé ce genre de film, songea-t-il, comme pour se donner bonne conscience. Puis il alla acheter quelques livres et se retrouva à 18h30 au 100% Chocolate Café. Après tous ces achats, il méritait un petit remontant, non ?

La soirée, dans un petit restaurant de cuisine italienne, fut très plaisante et les deux garçons se surprirent à discuter d'autres choses que de musique et de chocolat. Quand ils se séparèrent, il était près de minuit. Suguru n'avait pas vu le temps filer, c'était incroyable.

Quand il introduisit sa clef dans la serrure de son appartement, il eut un sursaut d'étonnement : celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. Il poussa la porte et alluma la lumière, et resta sans voix devant le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrit à sa vue. Les étagères de son couloir étaient toutes renversées, les livres éparpillés jonchaient le sol comme des cadavres abandonnés. Dans le salon, même chose : son petit téléviseur était brisé, le canapé et ses coussins éventrés. De là où il se tenait, il voyait que la cuisine avait subi le même sort. Il se précipita dans la chambre : le sol était couvert par ses partitions, son matelas était éventré et croulait sous le contenu des armoires vidées. Nul besoin d'aller dans la salle de bains pour se douter que ses produits gisaient par terre.

Tremblant, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la police.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les policiers venus constater l'effraction une fois partis – laissant derrière eux, en plus du désordre initial, de petits nuages de poudre noire très tenace sur les éléments où ils avaient relevé des empreintes – Suguru se laissa tomber sur son canapé éventré avec lassitude. La vue de son appartement sens dessus dessous lui avait causé un choc violent, bien vite remplacé par de la colère. On n'avait pas seulement fouillé ; on avait saccagé. Il avait été trop tard dans la nuit pour interroger les voisins mais il était manifeste que personne n'avait rien entendu. Comment était-ce possible, vu la pagaille qui régnait chez lui ?

On lui avait volé son PC. L'unité centrale avait disparu, pas le clavier ni l'écran LED dernier modèle. D'ailleurs, même si le garçon n'avait pas procédé à un inventaire détaillé de ses affaires, il semblait bien que seule l'unité centrale ait été volée, le ou les cambrioleurs n'avaient pas touché au synthétiseur ni à la petite table de mixage qui y étaient reliés, pas plus qu'à sa chaîne hi-fi ou sa console portable. Peut-être avaient-ils été dérangés ? Une chance en tout cas qu'il ait pris avec lui son ordinateur portable, qui se trouvait à l'abri dans les locaux de N-G Productions.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il fut tenté de contacter son petit ami avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait sans doute encore chez son frère, retenu là-bas par quelque affaire « urgente ». Et de toute manière, il ne voyait pas trop de quelle aide pourrait lui être Hiroshi – enfin, si, il aurait pu l'aider à remettre l'appartement en ordre vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était plus de 2 heures, de toute façon.

Estimant que ses nerfs en pelote ne lui permettraient pas de dormir, d'autant que son lit était proprement défoncé, Suguru entreprit de ranger un peu. En lui, la colère le disputait à l'accablement. Pourquoi le voleur avait-il tout jeté au sol ? Sans être un expert dans le domaine, le claviériste savait que dans la plupart des cas, les cambrioleurs fouillaient les meubles sans en répandre le contenu au sol. S'agissait-il d'un amateur ? Mais pourquoi alors n'emporter que la tour du PC ?

« Ces salopards ont même fouillé dans mes partitions », maugréa-t-il en ramassant les feuilles éparses sur le carrelage. Tout était à présent mélangé, heureusement que les CD sur lesquels il enregistrait son travail étaient intacts. Par chance, et contrairement à ce qu'il l'avait cru, la salle de bains et le coin cuisine avaient été relativement épargnés, même si tout une pile de serviettes avait été sorties du meuble et jetées au sol. C'était incompréhensible. À croire que le ou les voleurs s'étaient trompés d'appartement.

Il était près de 5h30 lorsque le garçon se posa lourdement sur les coussins crevés de son canapé. Il voulait seulement se reposer quelques instants, mais il était si fatigué qu'il sombra au bout de quelques minutes dans un profond sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est la sonnerie insistante de son téléphone, qu'il avait oublié de couper la veille, qui le réveilla en milieu de matinée. Suguru mit quelques instants à se rappeler où il était, et pourquoi il avait passé la nuit dans le salon. Se frottant le visage d'un geste las, il décrocha ; Hiroshi l'appelait.

« Bonjour, mon cœur. Je ne te réveille pas, au moins ?

- Si… Enfin… Je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je… j'ai été cambriolé, hier soir.

- Cambriolé ? répéta Nakano après un court instant de silence.

- Oui, mon appartement est sens dessus dessous et on a volé l'unité centrale de mon PC. J'ai rangé ce que j'ai pu hier soir mais… Excusez-moi, mais je me suis endormi à je sais quelle heure et je suis vraiment mal, là.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? s'enquit le guitariste d'un ton de léger reproche.

- Il était plus de 2 heures quand la police est partie, je me voyais mal vous réveiller et de toute façon vous deviez être chez votre frère. À quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi, de vous affoler ?

- J'arrive », conclut le jeune homme avant de raccrocher, inquiet et irrité tout à la fois. Un cambriolage n'était pas un incident anodin mais Suguru faisait comme s'il était constamment en mesure de tout gérer. Il avait dû être affolé en découvrant l'effraction la veille au soir, pourtant il n'avait pas jugé bon de le mettre au courant. Que faudrait-il pour qu'il daigne enfin lui accorder son entière confiance sans retenue ? Une agression ? C'était dans un moment pareil qu'Hiroshi prenait conscience de cette distance persistante entre eux en dépit de tout ; mais si des histoires comme la partition tenue secrète avait le don de l'agacer, là il était véritablement en colère.

Cependant, la vue des traits tirés par l'anxiété et la fatigue du jeune garçon lui fit renoncer sur le champ à ses doléances. Suguru avait une mine épouvantable, et quand il le suivit dans le salon, la vue des coussins éventrés du canapé lui causa un véritable choc. Il y avait de la malveillance dans cet acte. Un rival, peut-être ?

« Tu as pris quelque chose pour déjeuner ? questionna-t-il en passant un bras réconfortant autour des minces épaules de son petit ami qui se serra contre lui.

- Non. Je sors à peine de la salle de bains.

- Je vais te préparer du café. Tu devrais te sécher les cheveux », conseilla Hiroshi en ébouriffant légèrement ses courtes mèches humides. Quelques instants plus tard, réconforté par un mug de café bien chaud et la présence du guitariste, Suguru était totalement sorti du brouillard et avait de nouveau les idées en place. En premier lieu, il ne fallait pas ébruiter l'affaire ; la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était d'alarmer ses parents et pour ce faire, il allait s'adresser à Tohma Seguchi.

« Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui. J'imagine que mon cousin a déjà dû s'occuper de cas où des artistes de sa maison étaient harcelés par des stalkers ou des fans trop insistants. Ce qui m'embête surtout c'est le vol de mon PC. J'ai des sauvegardes de mon travail, bien sûr, mais j'avais des photos et des documents auxquels je tenais.

- C'est un sale coup, en tout cas. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est allé éventrer les coussins de ton canapé. C'est d'une bêtise sans nom, commenta Hiroshi.

- Vous devriez voir l'état de mon matelas. C'est comme si… le voleur n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et s'était acharné sur les coussins par dépit. C'est une idée stupide, bien sûr. En dehors de mon matériel de travail il n'y a rien de valeur, ici.

- Est-ce que… tu voudrais dormir chez moi le temps de changer ta literie ? Je peux t'accompagner demain soir, après la répèt', choisir un canapé et un matelas neufs. Et aujourd'hui, je reste avec toi. »

Suguru contempla un bref instant le contenu de sa deuxième tasse de café puis hocha la tête.

« Je vais contacter mon cousin, dit-il en se retournant vers son petit ami qu'il embrassa sur les lèvres. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Rien n'avait donc filtré de la mésaventure survenue au claviériste de Bad Luck, même K n'était pas au courant du cambriolage. Après avoir fait changer la serrure endommagée de la porte d'entrée, le jeune garçon avait passé des heures dans les magasins, sa journée finie, afin de racheter un PC et s'efforcer de trouver un canapé identique au sien ; sa mère ne pourrait rien voir au matelas mais ne manquerait pas de remarquer la différence sur le sofa. Dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours prétendre l'avoir remplacé, sauf que ce canapé-là était en excellent état et sa mère n'était pas du genre à tenir un « Parce que j'avais envie de refaire ma déco » pour une réponse valable à la question « Pourquoi as-tu changé de canapé ? »

En dépit des circonstances, il était heureux de la présence d'Hiroshi à ses côtés. Certes, il pouvait tout à fait se débrouiller seul, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'il était venu vivre à Tokyo, Tohma, que sa mère avait chargé de veiller sur lui, lui ayant très vite confié les clefs de son autonomie. Mais il était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles et Suguru prenait conscience qu'il jugeait parfois trop durement son petit ami. Même si ce dernier jouait les volages, il était là quand il avait besoin de lui.

« Bonsoir Hiro ! Bonsoir Fujisaki ! À demain tout le monde ! »

Comme tous les soirs, Shuichi quitta le studio comme une tornade, pressé d'aller retrouver l'homme de sa vie. Ses deux camarades le suivirent à une allure nettement plus modérée, discutant de leur participation, le lendemain, à une nouvelle émission musicale sur une des chaînes du câble.

« Je dois aller voir mon amie Sakura ce soir mais je ne rentrerai pas tard, promis, déclara Hiroshi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking où était stationnée sa moto. Je t'accompagne à l'appartement ?

- Je dois d'abord passer chez moi prendre des affaires et j'attends la livraison de mon nouveau canapé et du matelas neuf, je ne sais pas trop à quelle heure ils seront là donc je ne sais pas non plus quand je serai chez vous. Téléphonez-moi quand vous serez revenu de chez votre amie et je viendrai.

- Je passerai chez toi plutôt, tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour le matelas. Tu veux que je te dépose ?

- Inutile, j'ai aussi quelques courses à faire, mon frigo est désespérément vide depuis hier. Dépêchez-vous donc d'aller chez votre amie, plus tôt vous y serez, plus tôt vous en reviendrez.

- Comme tu veux. À ce soir, mon cœur. »

Ils se séparèrent sur un petit signe de la main et chacun partit de son côté. À sa sortie du métro, Suguru fit quelques emplettes dans un Convenience Store et reprit sa route. Tout s'était rapidement arrangé, en fin de compte ; il avait même réussi à trouver un canapé quasiment identique à l'autre. Avec une housse par dessus, sa mère n'y verrait que du feu. Et si Hiroshi venait l'aider à mettre le nouveau matelas en place, il resterait sans doute aussi pour l'inaugurer en sa compagnie…

Une rude poussée dans son dos coupa court à sa rêverie, mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, quelque chose de pointu lui piqua douloureusement le flanc en même temps qu'une voix basse soufflait dans son oreille :

« Pas un mot. Continue d'avancer et n'essaie pas de jouer au malin si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un trou dans le côté. »

Le claviériste sentit un grand froid parcourir ses membres et sa bouche devient affreusement sèche. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait un couteau au creux des reins. La pression s'accentua et il serra les dents, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Tu vois la camionnette, là ? Monte. »

À l'instant où Suguru approchait de la portière latérale, elle s'ouvrit et un homme encapuchonné de gris, au visage masqué par un bandana noir, le tira brutalement à l'intérieur. Son agresseur grimpa à l'avant et le véhicule redémarra. S'il s'était trouvé dans un film ou même un roman, le jeune garçon aurait demandé, d'un ton de défi si possible, ce que ces gens lui voulaient ; mais là, jeté au sol par un grand gaillard bâti comme une armoire, il n'en menait pas large et ses jambes, sous lui, n'étaient plus que deux choses molles totalement incapables de le soutenir.

On le débarqua, après un trajet d'une quinzaine de minutes qui lui parut une éternité, dans un petit local qui ressemblait à un garage. Un homme se tenait au centre, le visage lui aussi masqué en partie par un foulard bariolé et la capuche rabattue de sa veste de sport. D'un geste, il désigna une chaise sur laquelle Suguru fut assis sans ménagement. Le malabar qui lui avait tenu compagnie à l'arrière de la camionnette vint se placer derrière lui et pesa sur ses épaules. Le claviériste sentit son corps se tétaniser tout entier sous la vague de panique brutale qui l'assaillit, car ce n'était certainement pas pour avoir son autographe que ces types l'avaient conduit ici.

« Bien. Inutile de perdre du temps en présentations, déclara l'homme en face de lui, et à sa manière de parler, Suguru décela qu'il était sensiblement plus âgé que ce qu'il en avait l'air. Je ne veux savoir qu'une seule chose, petit, alors j'espère que tu vas me répondre bien gentiment. Où as-tu caché la boîte à musique ? »

En dépit de sa triste situation et de l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles, le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il, perdu. Son vis-à-vis soupira.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de perdre de temps alors ne te fais pas plus bête que tu l'es. La boîte à musique d'Oshima. Où est-elle ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez… »

Une claque monumentale coupa court à ses dénégations. Sonné, Suguru secoua la tête et voulut porter une main à sa joue endolorie mais son gardien lui tordit les bras dans le dos, lui arrachant une brève plainte.

« Ma patience a des limites très étroites et je n'aime pas me répéter. Alors ? Où as-tu caché la boîte à musique ? Elle n'était pas dans ton appartement.

- Mon… C'est vous ! C'est vous qui… »

Un coup de poing, dans l'estomac cette fois, le fit taire avec un hoquet qui le plia en deux. Le souffle court, il suffoqua quelques secondes, luttant pour respirer, avec l'impression que son ventre venait de se déchirer.

« Pour la troisième fois, gamin : où se trouve la boîte à musique ? Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as. Tu n'as qu'à me répondre et tu pourras rentrer tranquillement chez toi.

- Je… Je… hoqueta péniblement Suguru, la vision brouillée par des larmes de douleur. Je n'ai pas… de boîte à musique… Je ne comprends pas… de… »

Nouvelle gifle, du plat de la main, accompagnée d'une explosion d'étoiles blanches. Il sentit du sang ruisseler de sa narine gauche.

« Je ne le demanderai pas dix fois ! cria son agresseur. Où est-elle ?

- Je n'ai pas de boîte à musique ! éclata le garçon, hystérique de frayeur et de douleur mêlées. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Laissez-moi sortir d'ici !

- Bien. Puisque tu sembles long à la détente… » Son bourreau défit sa ceinture et la fit claquer à la manière d'un fouet. Terrifié, Suguru se débattit de toutes ses forces, dans l'espoir dérisoire d'échapper à la poigne du jeune homme qui le maintenait comme dans un étau, en pure perte.

« … Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il ne bluffe pas. Il ne sait vraiment rien. »

D'un geste résigné mâtiné de dépit, l'homme au foulard laissa retomber son bras et s'agenouilla auprès de Suguru qui gisait au sol, ramassé en boule. Frissonnant, la gorge obstruée de sanglots silencieux, il n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Son corps le cuisait affreusement.

« Une dernière chose, gamin, dit-il en le saisissant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Si tu n'as jamais eu la boîte à musique d'Oshima, comment connaissais-tu la mélodie ?

- La… la mélodie ? balbutia le jeune garçon d'une voix éraillée.

- Votre dernière chanson, celle dont tu prétends être l'auteur. J'ai vu ton interview à la télé. C'est pas toi qui as écrit la musique. C'était la mélodie de la boîte à musique, je l'ai reconnue ! »

Suguru comprit enfin, ou du moins suffisamment d'éléments devinrent clairs dans sa tête. Sans résister, il répondit :

« Une partition…

- Quoi ?

- C'était… écrit sur une partition que j'ai trouvée… dans une brocante…

- Il n'y avait que ça ? Pas de boîte à musique ?

- Non… Juste la partition. »

Retenant un juron, l'homme se remit debout.

« On a perdu notre temps, dit-il à son acolyte. Chargez-le dans la camionnette et balancez-le dans une ruelle, quelqu'un le trouvera sans doute rapidement. Désolé, petit. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Tandis que son complice le saisissait sans douceur sous les bras, Suguru se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Pop Jam<span>: émission musicale diffusée sur NHK et présentée par Hiroko Moriguchi.  
><em>« Neuf personnes sur dix aiment le chocolat ; la dixième ment<em> » : citation de John G. Tullius, un artiste américain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

À la vue des deux agents de police en uniforme qui attendaient devant sa porte, Hiroshi fut instinctivement tenté de faire demi-tour. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas un voyou et que ses quelques incartades adolescentes étaient révolues depuis longtemps. Si ces policiers étaient là, il devait s'agir d'une affaire grave concernant peut-être l'un de ses proches. La seule chose gênante pouvait être l'herbe qu'il consommait occasionnellement, mais il ne la conservait pas en plein milieu de son salon, à la vue de tous, aussi avança-t-il d'un air dégagé.

« Bonsoir. Vous êtes Hiroshi Nakano ? »

Simple question de routine car sa photo ornait beaucoup de magazines et même quelques affiches publicitaires ; son visage était donc connu.

« Oui.

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. »

Intrigué mais un peu inquiet, il les invita à entrer. Les deux hommes le suivirent dans le couloir qui conduisait au salon mais n'y pénétrèrent pas.

« Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui, aux alentours de 18h30 ?

- J'étais chez une amie. Sakura Hasumi. J'ai dû partir peu après 19 heures. Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre collègue, Suguru Fujisaki, a été agressé. On l'a retrouvé dans une ruelle de Kabukichô. »

Hiroshi eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac et sentit clairement le sang se retirer de son visage. Il avala sa salive et demanda :

- Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler ces informations. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions mais ne quittez pas la ville. »

En dépit de l'insistance d'Hiroshi qui, inquiet, voulait absolument en savoir plus, ils prirent congé et le jeune homme soupira. Il se sentait désemparé. Où avait été transporté son petit ami ? S'adresser à Tohma Seguchi ou Sakano afin de glaner des informations serait sans doute inutile ; le mieux était encore de demander directement au concerné. Il lui envoya un message, plus discret qu'un appel, mais ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il reçut une réponse. Suguru avait été conduit dans un hôpital proche de Shinjuku, et bien que l'heure des visites soit passée, Hiroshi décida qu'il trouverait tout de même un moyen de rejoindre Suguru.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans sa chambre, le claviériste ne dormait pas. Morose, il tourna lentement la tête vers son visiteur et ses traits s'éclairèrent quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Monsieur Nakano !

- Sunshine, comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Suguru répéta ce qu'il avait dit à la police un peu plus tôt, après qu'il ait repris connaissance.

« … et quand j'ai vu cette fille penchée vers moi, j'ai murmuré votre nom pour qu'elle vous appelle mais je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase. Je m'excuse que la police vous ait soupçonné.

- J'en ai vu d'autres, sourit le jeune homme. Me permets-tu de passer la nuit ici ? »

Ce fut l'infirmière du matin qui tira les deux garçons du sommeil dans lequel ils avaient fini par sombrer. Hiroshi dut déployer force persuasion pour calmer la jeune femme sur qui son charme n'opérait malheureusement pas. Elle finit par céder mais le somma de quitter la chambre, au moins le temps des soins. Il en profita pour sortir et fumer une cigarette. Cette nuit l'avait usé. C'était le moment où jamais de proposer à nouveau à Suguru de venir habiter chez lui quelque temps. Cela les rapprocherait très certainement, et s'il n'était pas un pro de la bagarre, il serait rassuré de le savoir avec lui. Cette histoire d'agression était complètement folle. Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à ce point au clavier des Bad Luck ? Shuichi et lui risquaient-ils quelque chose aussi ? Dans quelle histoire étaient-ils peut-être impliqués ? Avant de remonter, il acheta un biscuit chocolaté au distributeur placé dans le hall, son petit ami apprécierait sans doute.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano, le remercia ce dernier. Au fait, le médecin m'a dit que je n'avais rien de grave et que je pourrai sortir après-demain. »

Hiroshi le regarda sans rien dire puis effleura doucement la meurtrissure sur sa joue, qui avait déjà pris une teinte violette. Le jeune garçon n'était pas défiguré, pourtant, d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il avait passé un très mauvais moment aux mains de ses ravisseurs. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il ne faisait nul doute que son agression l'avait choqué.

« Je… je sais que je ne suis pas un garde du corps fabuleux, mais que tu devrais venir habiter chez moi quelques jours ? Le temps qu'on retrouve tes agresseurs… »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une infirmière mais d'une petite femme brune à l'air assuré qui présentait une ressemblance frappante avec Suguru.

« Maman ? » s'enquit celui-ci, stupéfait.

Hiroshi se retourna et salua madame Fujisaki qui lui rendit son bonjour avec froideur.

« Je vous remercie d'être resté auprès de mon fils mais vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, à présent.

- C'est que… Oui, bien sûr. Veux-tu que je passe chez toi te prendre des vêtements ? demanda le guitariste à son petit ami.

- Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea madame Fujisaki.

- Je lui ai proposé de venir loger chez moi quelques jours, par sécurité. » La mère de son camarade le scruta d'un regard perçant.

« C'est inutile. Tant que je serai là, il restera dans son appartement, ensuite mon neveu Tohma Seguchi l'hébergera.

- Maman ! Je suis assez grand pour… »

Mais sa phrase demeura en suspend. Quand sa mère avait ce regard, il était vain de discuter. En outre, il était encore mineur.

« Si je puis me permettre, madame Fujisaki, nous avons les mêmes emplois du temps et…

- Et quoi ? Vous souhaitez l'entraîner dans votre vie dissolue ? C'est moi son responsable légal et j'ai décidé qu'il irait chez mon neveu.

- Vie dissolue ? » répéta Hiroshi, blessé. Certes, presque deux ans auparavant, et avant de se mettre avec Suguru, il y avait bien eu cette fille avec qui il avait couché et qui avait raconté à un tabloïd sa « nuit d'amour débridée avec Hiroshi Nakano » accompagnée par quelques photos prises à l'insu du guitariste, mais sur tout le reste, il était d'une discrétion exemplaire. Que madame Fujisaki ait été au courant de cette histoire ne l'étonnait pas vraiment ; ses propres parents l'avaient su eux aussi. Il chercha pourtant du soutien auprès de son petit ami mais celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné.

« Veuillez excuser mon insolence, madame. Bon rétablissement, Fujisaki. »

La petite femme regarda le collègue de son fils quitter la pièce. Il ne manquait plus que Suguru soit mêlé aux frasques qui faisaient les beaux jours de la presse people de ce grand rouquin et son acolyte teint en rose. L'arrivée d'une infirmière la tira de ses réflexions : un médecin allait passer et elle devait quitter la chambre.

« Revenez dans une heure, une heure et demie », dit-elle.

Haruka Fujisaki salua son fils puis sortit. Puisqu'il n'habitait pas très loin, elle pouvait tout aussi bien aller lui chercher des affaires propres.

Suguru résidait dans un petit immeuble de cinq étages niché entre deux bâtiments nettement plus imposants. Dans la boîte aux lettres, elle trouva l'avis de passage d'une société de literie et fronça les sourcils. Une erreur, sans doute pour quelle raison Suguru aurait-il acheté un nouveau canapé, sans parler d'un matelas ? Elle déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement et demeura saisie à la vue du salon. Certes, Suguru l'avait rangé du mieux qu'il l'avait pu mais y demeuraient le canapé et le matelas éventrés dont il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle doutait fort que son fils ait eu un accès de rage – quoique à force de côtoyer un individu comme Shindo, devenir fou ne semblait pas si irréalisable – ou qu'il se soit battu avec quelqu'un. Ne restait donc que l'hypothèse d'un cambriolage. Une bouffée de colère l'embrasa. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas prévenue ? D'un pas sec, elle passa dans la chambre pour y prendre des habits propres. Si Suguru avait espéré jouer au plus fin avec elle, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle eut l'idée d'emporter aussi un livre afin qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop au cours de la journée du lendemain. D'un geste un peu vif, elle ouvrit la petite table de chevet.

« Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en y découvrant des préservatifs et un paquet de cigarettes. Elle prit le livre et referma le tiroir. Soudain lasse, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise du salon. Son petit Suguru avait-il donc tant changé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison ? Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait une petite copine. Bien sûr, c'était un garçon et il ne voulait sans doute pas aborder ce sujet avec sa mère, mais ils avaient toujours discuté de tout jusqu'alors. Et ce paquet de cigarettes ? Il devait forcément être à son amie, vu qu'il ne fumait pas.

_Il grandit_, se dit-elle en refermant l'appartement.

Quand elle retourna à l'hôpital, Suguru n'était pas encore revenu de la visite. Elle s'assit donc sur un inconfortable petit fauteuil pour attendre son retour.

« Zota a laissé un avis de passage. Je les ai rappelés, ils viendront livrer tes nouveaux canapé et matelas demain après-midi », annonça-t-elle à peine son fils eut-il franchi la porte.

Suguru déglutit en se disant qu'un sale quart d'heure l'attendait.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … saki, le clavier du groupe Bad Luck, a été aperçu, immobile et blessé dans une ruelle du quartier chaud de Kabukichô. Jusque là sans histoires, le garçon se serait-il acoquiné avec des yakusas, ou aurait-il contracté des dettes auprès d'eux ? Est-ce une mise en scène destinée à attirer l'attention sur lui ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Hospitalisé depuis hier, ses jours ne sont pas en danger et… »

Akira Mori n'écoutait plus. Il fixait son téléviseur, l'air atterré. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre d'émissions mêlant actualités et people mais après une longue journée de travail, il ne disait pas non à un DVD. Parfois, quand le film était fini, il s'attardait sur l'émission en cours, qu'elle soit culturelle ou légère.

L'animatrice, Mari Hitawa, continuait de s'agiter dans sa courte robe mauve et évoquait à présent la grossesse du top-model Yû Makube et l'identité mystère du père du futur enfant : était-ce son ancien petit ami, le glamour mannequin Tomohiko Ôno, ou son actuel compagnon, le nageur Jin Aikawa ?

Le jeune homme éteignit son poste, étreint par un sentiment de colère mêlé d'impuissance. Il aurait voulu contacter Suguru mais n'avait pas ses coordonnées. Selon Hitawa, le garçon devait quitter rapidement l'hôpital, mais quand ? Il pouvait peut-être lui apporter des chocolats à N-G ? Nakano l'avait vu à quelques reprises et le connaissait, peut-être pouvait-il l'attendre et lui donner un paquet à transmettre ? Il se leva d'un bon et décida de préparer son meilleur gâteau au chocolat.

XXXXXXXXXX

La nuit avait été agitée pour Hiroshi qui n'avait cessé de penser à Suguru. Bien que le garçon soit absent, les répétitions n'étaient pas suspendues ; aussi, par ce beau matin de juin, il était arrivé le premier et avait pris un café au distributeur, dans le hall, songeant que c'était avec Suguru qu'il aurait partagé son café s'il avait été là. Songeur, il vida son gobelet et alluma une cigarette. Alors qu'il allait la porter à ses lèvres, il plissa les yeux. Quelqu'un venait vers lui et il serra les dents en le reconnaissant ; il ne manquait plus que lui !

« Bonjour, monsieur Nakano. Je suis Akira Mori, du 100% Chocolate Café.

- Bonjour, grinça le guitariste, contrarié.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je… je suis au courant pour monsieur Fujisaki. Comment va-t-il ?

- C'est que… c'est confidentiel, vous comprenez ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'espère qu'il va se rétablir vite. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. Si Hiroshi n'avait eu jusque-là que de légers soupçons, cette fois il était clair que le chocolatier avait des vues sur son petit ami.

« Voilà, j'ai confectionné ceci pour… pour lui, pourrez-vous le lui remettre, s'il vous plait ? » reprit Akira en tendant une boîte à gâteaux fermée par un ruban de raphia doré. Hiroshi la prit avec réticence.

« Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, ça aussi c'est confidentiel mais… Fujisaki n'est pas libre. N'espérez rien de lui, chocolat ou pas.

- Vous êtes direct, fit Mori avec une grimace.

- Et perspicace.

- Je souhaite juste lui apporter mon soutien, à ma façon. Vous le lui donnerez, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr. Ça lui fera très plaisir, concéda Hiroshi, radouci.

- Merci, monsieur Nakano. Veillez sur lui ! »

Ils se saluèrent et Hiroshi resta encore un moment dehors. Pourquoi s'était-il montré possessif à ce point ? Il se sentait menacé. Parfois, à entendre Suguru, Akira Mori et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et partageaient davantage que ce qu'ils ne le faisaient. Il en parlait avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il ne pouvait se défendre d'être jaloux. Il secoua la tête et jeta son mégot après l'avoir écrasé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dire que Suguru était d'une humeur de chien en sortant de l'hôpital relevait d'un doux euphémisme. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon dans les règles après qu'il lui ait tout avoué du cambriolage et ne lui avait pas épargné le couplet habituel (« Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance après ça ? ») sur la relation de confiance entre parents et enfants – d'autant plus lorsque ces derniers étaient mineurs.

Pour ne rien arranger, quelques journalistes ayant eu vent du jour de sortie du claviériste n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'attendre devant la grande porte vitrée pour le mitrailler de photos et lui poser quelques questions ineptes (« Votre agression est-elle liée à une affaire d'argent ? ») auxquelles il n'avait bien entendu répondu que par un silence méprisant.

Comble de tout, sa mère s'était empressée de contacter Tohma afin qu'il héberge le garçon « le temps que la police ait trouvé les responsables de l'agression », ce qui équivalait à le consigner chez son cousin jusqu'à sa majorité car Suguru doutait fort que l'enquête – si même il y en avait une – aboutisse à quoi que ce soit il n'avait rien vu du visage de ses agresseurs, la camionnette était sans doute un véhicule volé et le garage un lieu « d'emprunt ». La seule chose tangible était cette « boîte à musique d'Oshima ». Il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Ou bien était-ce un lieu ?

Le seul point positif dans tout cela était qu'il n'arborait que peu de traces de son agression. En dehors d'un hématome sur une aile du nez et une joue enflée, il n'avait pas d'autre marque ; quant aux coups de ceinture, extrêmement douloureux sur le moment, ils s'étaient estompés en ne laissant que de vagues marques, mais rien de plus. Les plus gros dommages étaient psychologiques, bien sûr. Encore que, s'il en croyait les dires de son agresseur, le cambriolage de son appartement et son passage à tabac n'étaient que le résultat d'une erreur sur la personne, en quelque sorte. Raison de plus pour enrager.

Apparemment, sa mère avait fait le nécessaire durant son absence car il trouva chez lui son matelas neuf ainsi que son nouveau canapé – qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à chercher – les autres ayant été emportés par un service spécialisé dans l'enlèvement à domicile des encombrants. Comme tout membre de la famille Seguchi qui se respectait, madame Fujisaki possédait un sens de l'organisation à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'une propension plus qu'irritante à vouloir régenter la vie d'autrui.

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ces gens cherchent quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Plus personne ne va venir ici ! argumentait Suguru, assis sur son canapé de remplacement.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ne me dis pas que tu accordes du crédit à la parole d'un malfrat ?

- Maman, s'ils avaient voulu voler quelque chose, ils l'auraient pris la première fois !

- Pourquoi avoir volé ton ordinateur si ces gens cherchaient une boîte à musique ? le contra sa mère. Tu vois bien qu'on t'a raconté n'importe quoi. Chez Tohma, tu seras en sécurité.

- Je te signale que je me suis fait agresser en pleine rue, à ce compte je ne serai jamais plus en sécurité nulle part. Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu refusé la proposition de monsieur Nakano ? Au moins, avec lui, je ne serai seul ni à la maison ni dehors ! »

Cette argumentation, pour valable qu'elle fût, mit la puce à l'oreille de madame Fujisaki ; son instinct de mère, allié à la redoutable intuition des Seguchi, l'avertirent que, peut-être, les choses n'étaient pas tout à fait ce qu'elles paraissaient l'être entre son fils et le grand guitariste… mais elle choisit de conserver le silence, faute de preuves concrètes, et conclut par un « Tu iras chez Tohma, un point c'est tout », sans appel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi n'était pas non plus particulièrement ravi par la décision de la mère de son petit ami. Non qu'il ait eu l'intention de se tenir à distance de ce dernier, mais il se voyait mal lui rendre visite chez Tohma Seguchi en personne, et madame Fujisaki s'était débrouillée pour que son fils bénéficie de la protection rapprochée de K au cours des jours à venir. Le grand Américain passait donc le chercher le matin chez Tohma et le raccompagnait le soir – une punition bien méritée pour avoir passé le cambriolage sous silence ; quant à cet insolent rouquin, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Plutôt, donc, que se promener sous la houlette peu discrète de son excentrique garde du corps, Suguru avait provisoirement renoncé à ses sorties ; autant dire qu'il ne restait plus aux deux garçons que leurs heures de travail à N-G pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais n'étant presque jamais seuls, ils ne pouvaient faire et même dire grand-chose.

Le claviériste avait été très touché par l'attention d'Akira, de qui Hiroshi avait fait parvenir le gâteau au chocolat – délicieux au demeurant, une variante du Sachertorte, pâtisserie autrichienne réputée. Suite à l'annonce de son agression, il avait d'ailleurs reçu de très nombreux messages de soutien ainsi que des lettres et des colis divers. Moins populaire que ses deux collègues, il n'en comptait pas moins, lui aussi, un nombre conséquent de fans à travers l'archipel.

Ce matin-là, soit quatre jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Suguru gagna le studio accompagné par K qui prenait son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux, un peu trop même au goût du jeune garçon. Comme tous les matins, le grand Américain intima à son protégé d'attendre à quelques pas en retrait dans le couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de faire irruption dans la pièce, arme au poing.

« _Alright_, Suguru. Tu peux venir. »

Avec un soupir de lassitude, le claviériste entra en traînant les pieds. C'était n'importe quoi. Quel individu censé se serait amusé à infiltrer les locaux de N-G Productions dans le but de s'en prendre à l'un de ses artistes ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête, voyons. C'est ta maman en personne qui m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et les désirs d'une _mom _sont sacrés ! Tu devrais être content, elle se fait du souci pour toi ! »

_Non, elle me fait payer mon silence à propos du cambriolage et ce n'est pas du tout la même chose… Vivement que cette situation grotesque prenne fin ! _

Après quoi, K s'éclipsa – sans doute l'endroit était-il sécurisé, ou qu'il était fatigué de jouer les chaperons – et le jeune garçon alla chercher un café au distributeur, au fond du couloir. Quand il en revint, Hiroshi sortait de l'ascenseur et ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans le studio afin d'échanger quelques brèves étreintes, dans l'expectative du retour de K et de la venue du reste de l'équipe. Ces trop rapides échanges les frustraient plus qu'autre chose, et eux qui avaient toujours eu à cœur de conserver une certaine distance ne rêvaient plus que de passer du temps ensemble.

Shuichi arriva quelques instants plus tard, d'humeur si éclatante qu'on pouvait supposer sans trop se tromper que la nuit avait été bonne, suivi peu après par K qui arborait un air hautement satisfait – à quel propos, Suguru préférait l'ignorer. Sakano, toujours très ponctuel, tardait cependant à se montrer et plus d'une heure s'était écoulée quand il poussa enfin la porte du studio, le visage blême et l'air fiévreux.

« Bonjour, Sakano, le salua Shuichi. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez la grippe ? Vous auriez dû rester au lit », dit-il avec sollicitude. Le producteur secoua la tête et traversa la pièce comme un somnambule jusqu'à la table où il laissa tomber un magazine.

« Ça ne va pas du tout, toi, commenta K. Shuichi a raison, tu devrais appeler un médecin.

- Fujisaki… râla Sakano d'une voix défaillante, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ça signifie ?... »

Imité par ses deux collègues, Suguru lança un coup d'œil à la revue. Le titre de l'article l'indigna en même temps qu'il le stupéfia.

_« __**Les Bad Luck accusés de plagiat**_  
>World's end<em>, le dernier titre en date du groupe de pop Bad Luck, n'est-il qu'un vulgaire plagiat ? C'est ce qu'affirme un certain Keichi Lake, compositeur et parolier d'origine japonaise vivant au Canada. Selon lui, la musique d'introduction du single de Bad Luck n'est autre que celle du refrain, légèrement modifiée, d'une chanson appelée <em>Soleil d'hiver_, écrite il y a près de seize ans pour son ami Masayuki Oshima. _

_Surnommé le « Lennon japonais », Masayuki Oshima était célèbre pour ses prises de position écologistes et son combat pacifiste. Son assassinat tragique, à l'âge de trente-deux ans, dont l'auteur n'a jamais été découvert, a donné lieu à de nombreuses hypothèses. _

_« Masayuki était un ami très cher et je respectais ses idées et son engagement idéologique. _Soleil d'hiver _devait marquer son retour après une période difficile mais son décès prématuré a empêché la sortie de la chanson, et par respect pour lui, je n'ai jamais voulu que quiconque interprète ce morceau. La démarche de ces prétendus artistes de Bad Luck est du vol, purement et simplement. »_

_Monsieur Lake envisage d'ores et déjà de porter l'affaire devant les tribunaux. »_

Abasourdi, Suguru demeurait planté devant la table, les yeux rivés à l'article. Tandis que ses deux camarades, tout aussi stupéfaits que lui, échangeaient des propos indignés, lui ne pouvait détourner son regard d'un mot en particulier.

Oshima.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE V<strong>

Sakano ne trouvait pas de mot pour qualifier l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à rechercher à travers le monde si les partitions que lui avait remises Fujisaki étaient soumises au copyright et il n'avait abouti à rien. Elles n'avaient jamais été déposées. À présent, il était horriblement mortifié ; il avait trahi la confiance de son patron. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué, en compagnie de Fujisaki, dans son bureau afin de leur faire savoir sa _déception_. Point de colère, juste de la déception. Ce qui, pour Sakano, équivalait à un échec suprême. Il avait apporté honte et déshonneur sur la maison de production qui l'employait, et même son suicide ne changerait rien au scandale. Il ne méritait plus de fouler le sol prestigieux de N-G ni même penser à monsieur Seguchi. Dignement, il avait décidé d'endosser seul l'entière responsabilité de ce fiasco et de démissionner l'affaire une fois résolue.

_Ce sera ma dernière preuve d'amour pour monsieur Seguchi_, songea-t-il, d'humeur élégiaque. _Après, je périrai_ _et paierai ainsi mon incompétence en… _

Il aurait volontiers poursuivi son acte muet de contrition mais K le tira vigoureusement de ses pensées.

« Tu as entendu, Sakano ? »

Le producteur leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son collègue.

« _Well_, selon Kido, nous ne craignons pas grand-chose, expliqua K, désignant un homme en costume noir à l'air recueilli. Fujisaki avait annoncé publiquement que la mélodie de _World's end_ provenait de partitions trouvées.

- Et si nous en jouons intelligemment, cela peut nous faire davantage de publicité », renchérit Tsuki Amano, l'attachée de presse. Sakano les regarda d'un air déconfit. Ni K, ni Kido, l'avocat, ni Amano ne mesuraient la portée de la félonie dont il était coupable. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Son choix était fait : il prouverait à sa façon sa loyauté envers Tohma Seguchi une fois l'affaire réglée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chez les Bad Luck, l'ambiance n'était guère réjouissante non plus : Shuichi ne cessait de s'en prendre avec virulence à Suguru qui répliquait avec tout autant de hargne, et Hiroshi, comme d'habitude, faisait tampon entre les deux. Chacun à sa manière, s'estimait blessé ; leur honneur de compositeur avait été sali.

Une énième altercation entre chanteur et claviériste prit fin grâce à un coup de fil providentiel d'Eiri Yuki et Shuichi quitta le studio pour aller roucouler en paix. Seuls, enfin ! Toutefois, les deux amants n'avaient pas trop le cœur aux étreintes.

« Je dois vous avouer une chose que je n'ai pas dite à la police. Mes agresseurs… Ils cherchaient la boîte à musique… d'Oshima. Je crois que mon agression et le cambriolage sont liés à ce nom. J'ai réfléchi et c'est soit la plus grande île d'Izu, soit le cinéaste Nagisa Oshima, soit Masayuki Oshima, l'auteur de _Soleil d'Hiver_ dont parle ce Keichi Lake. Personnellement je pense qu'il s'agit de ce dernier. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Internet mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose hormis qu'il a été un artiste très populaire et engagé.

- Pourquoi voudrait-on récupérer une boîte à musique à ce point ? Elle a de la valeur ?

- Je ne sais pas. « Boîte à musique » et « Oshima » ne donnent rien sur les moteurs de recherche mais j'ai la certitude que c'est lié », déclara Suguru avec détermination. Hiroshi haussa les sourcils.

« Nous devrions laisser faire la police. Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'enquêter et ces individus sont dangereux.

- Auriez-vous peur de quelque chose, monsieur Nakano ? minauda le jeune garçon.

- Moi, peur ? Jamais. C'est juste que c'est au-delà de nos compétences, et sans cette boîte à musique, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose.

- C'est excitant comme mystère, non ?

- Et tes blessures, tu les as trouvé excitantes ?

- Oh, quel rabat-joie vous faites ! Comprenez que je veux savoir pourquoi mon appartement a été saccagé et pourquoi j'ai été roué de coups. Ce ne serait que me faire justice. »

Hiroshi attira son petit ami contre lui et s'adossa à la porte, au cas où K ou Shuichi reviendraient. L'encerclant de ses bras, il murmura :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. Et avec K qui te suit comme ton ombre jusqu'à ce que tu sois chez ton cousin, ça ne nous laisse pas vraiment les moyens d'agir. Nous n'avons pas de pistes non plus.

- Vous pourriez être mes yeux et mes oreilles, susurra Suguru, tentant le tout pour le tout. Et puis, plus vite tout ceci sera résolu, plus vite je serai… libéré de mes chaperons. »

Le jeune garçon marquait un énorme point. De plus, Nakano le trouvait irrésistible. Sa plus grande faiblesse n'était-elle pas de ne jamais savoir dire non ?

XXXXXXXXXX

« Grande sœur ? »

Akane Osaki leva le nez de ses livres étalés sur son bureau et se tourna vers cadette, Megumi.

« Grande sœur, reprit la fillette de neuf ans, il y a ta musique qui passe à la télé. »

L'étudiante fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Megumi parlait.

« Je travaille, Megumi. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas venir me déranger quand je travaille ?

- Mais à la télé il y a la mélodie de ta boîte à musique dans la chanson des Bad Luck.

- On verra plus tard, pour le moment je suis occupée. Retourne jouer dans ta chambre. »

La fillette tourna les talons, mécontente. Elle était tout de même fière d'avoir reconnu la musique. Demain, elle montrerait la boîte à musique à ses amies de l'école et, à coup sûr, elles allaient en mourir de jalousie !

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi soupira en exhalant un long ruban de fumée. Faute de pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie de Suguru, il avait accepté l'invitation à dîner de son ami Sobi, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quelques temps. Il ne faisait plus attention depuis longtemps à la décoration de l'appartement, qui recréait dans chaque pièce une époque historique différente, mais visiter les lieux pour la première fois était une expérience dépaysante. Étant fumeur lui-même – d'un superbe kiseru ouvragé – Sobi ne s'offusquait pas de la tabagie de son ami. Pour l'heure, il écoutait ce dernier lui raconter, d'un ton quelque peu désabusé, les derniers développements de « l'affaire du plagiat ».

« C'est une histoire assez complexe. Notre prod' a bien fait son boulot, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur sur ce point ; la chanson n'a jamais été déposée, mais ce Lake persiste à dire qu'il y a préjudice moral. Fujisaki et Sakano se sont pris un sacré savon par le boss.

- Il n'est pas au bord du suicide, Sakano ?

- Presque.

- Ça vous fait de la pub quand même, fit remarquer Sobi.

- On s'en passerait bien. « Lennon japonais ». Sérieux, qui aujourd'hui connaît cet Oshima ? », demanda Hiroshi, préférant garder pour lui ce que lui avait confié Suguru à propos de ses agresseurs et de la boîte à musique.

- Ne dis surtout pas ça à ta mère. C'était son amour de jeunesse. » Nakano haussa les sourcils. D'où Sobi sortait-il cette assertion saugrenue ?

« Tu me fais marcher.

- Je t'assure. Tu ne t'en rappelles sans doute pas car tu étais jeune quand c'est arrivé, mais sa mort avait bouleversé ta mère. Elle était fan. Pas jusqu'à assister à des concerts mais elle doit posséder sa discographie complète. Tu ne le savais pas ? Parle-lui en, elle sera ravie.

- J'étais jeune… On n'a que cinq ans de différence, pas dix. Pour revenir à notre histoire, vu que nous sommes accusés du plagiat de son idole, ça m'étonnerait, conclut Hiroshi. Tu ne voudrais pas le faire, toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu es dans de meilleurs papiers que Yuji ou moi.

- Certes. Et je ferai ça gratuitement ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je raconte à mes parents comment leur Sobi adoré a perverti leur fils si pur et innocent.

- Ils ne te croiraient pas, gloussa Sobi. Et je crois même qu'ils penseraient l'inverse.

- Pas faux », fit Hiroshi avec une petite grimace en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Fils unique d'une amie de Midori Nakano souffrant de graves problèmes psychologiques, Sobi était venu vivre chez les Nakano à quatorze ans, après le suicide de sa mère, et y était resté jusqu'à sa majorité. Si Yuji et Hiroshi s'étaient très tôt rebellés contre le carcan imposé par leur milieu social, Sobi avait montré toutes les qualités que les Nakano attendaient de leurs enfants : respect des traditions, politesse impeccable, et même s'il n'était pas très studieux, sauf en histoire, il avait toujours ramené des bulletins scolaires corrects. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie de madame Nakano qui lui avait enseigné l'ikebana et l'art du thé. Parfois, Hiroshi avait le sentiment qu'il était plus proche de ses parents que Yuji ou lui ne le seraient jamais.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu des renseignements sur cet Oshima ?

- Ça va de soi. Nous sommes impliqués dans une affaire de plagiat et ce serait une bonne chose que notre honneur soit rétabli. Pour ça, il faudrait recueillir un maximum de renseignement sur Lake et Oshima. Si tu dis que ma mère est une source intarissable sur le sujet, il faut l'exploiter. »

Sobi joua distraitement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Dis-moi avec qui tu sors et peut-être que je ferai quelque chose pour toi. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira Mori n'était pas du genre à renoncer sans livrer bataille. S'il avait cru comprendre qu'il y avait plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre Fujisaki et Nakano, il les voyait de moins en moins ensemble ces temps-ci. Le grand blond qui collait aux basques du claviériste – et effrayait la clientèle – y était peut-être pour quelque chose quoi qu'il en soit, la partie n'était pas encore perdue. Le jeune homme contempla son « Pianissimo » d'un air satisfait ; le chocolat rectangulaire évoquait le clavier d'un piano. À base de chocolat noir, blanc et au lait, il était décliné en trois ganaches : une parfumée au sucre noir d'Okinawa, une à la noix de coco et la troisième à l'orange. S'il avait créé cette gamme, c'était indubitablement Fujisaki qui l'avait inspirée et il lui tardait de la lui faire goûter en exclusivité.

La clochette fixée à la porte de la boutique tinta.

Akira quitta l'atelier et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui arrivait.

Quand on parlait du loup…

XXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi Arata n'avait pas renoncé à débaucher Suguru Fujisaki et cette histoire de plagiat allait peut-être servir sa cause. Bien sûr, il fallait à présent attendre que l'affaire soit éclaircie afin que l'école ne soit pas éclaboussée par ces accusations, mais la patience était une de ses qualités.

Puisque le garçon n'avait pas répondu à son offre, elle avait décidé de contacter ses parents. Peut-être la mère, qui était du milieu, verrait-elle d'un œil favorable la nouvelle carrière de son fils.

Il était de notoriété publique que Suguru était originaire de Kyoto. À partir de là, il ne fut pas difficile de retrouver sa famille.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakano n'était peut-être pas en faute dans l'histoire de la mélodie de _World's end_, mais Keichi Lake, à l'origine de l'attaque portée contre les Bad Luck, ne semblait pas déterminé à en rester là. Il avait annoncé sa venue au Japon afin de saisir la justice, pour que le préjudice moral causé à la mémoire de Masayuki Oshima soit réparé.

Si le mot « Oshima » associé à « boîte à musique » ne donnait rien sur Internet, l'entrée « Masayuki Oshima », elle, renvoyait à plusieurs sites. Le plus complet, administré par un certain Kenta, était assez bien documenté et comportait des photos en plus de la biographie du chanteur. On y voyait un jeune homme brun, au beau visage et à l'air singulièrement rêveur. Si les clichés les plus anciens dépeignaient un artiste insouciant et un peu rebelle, les derniers montraient un trentenaire à l'air grave, au sourire et au regard mélancoliques.

« Pas étonnant que ma mère en ait été folle, commenta Hiroshi, observant le portrait.

- Votre mère était fan ? Vraiment ?

- C'est ce que prétend mon ami Sobi. Je l'ai d'ailleurs investi d'une mission : lui extorquer un maximum de renseignements sur son amour de jeunesse.

- Pourquoi ne le lui demandez-vous pas vous-même ?

- Je préfère qu'elle croie que nous laissons Sakano s'occuper de tout. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop comment tu espères remonter jusqu'à tes agresseurs en suivant cette piste. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous mène quelque part. »

Suguru adressa un regard à sa montre et éteignit son ordinateur portable. Shuichi et Sakano n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

« Tu imagines qu'on aurait pu passer un peu de temps ensemble en attendant que K revienne, et nous avons gaspillé cette occasion à consulter un site web ? protesta Hiroshi, pour la forme.

- Au moins, maintenant, nous savons qui est cet Oshima.

- Et je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela nous avance.

- Cessez donc de ronchonner. Et d'abord, c'est moi le râleur officiel du groupe. Vous, vous êtes le type conciliant, alors tenez-vous en à votre rôle », conclut Suguru d'un ton léger. Sans sommation, il passa les bras autour du cou du guitariste et l'embrassa avec voracité.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Avez-vous choisi, mesdemoiselles ?

- Oui. Je vais prendre le Pianissimo à l'orange.

- Et pour moi, ce sera noix de coco !

- Très bien. Installez-vous, je vous apporte cela tout de suite. »

La jeune serveuse du 100 % Chocolate Café entreprit de préparer la commande de ses deux clientes sous le regard intéressé d'Akira. Lancée quelques jours auparavant, la collection de petits gâteaux à l'aspect de touches de piano paraissait plaire à la clientèle, attirée en premier lieu par leur forme originale. Pour sa part, Suguru avait adoré et tenu à goûter chacun des parfums. En définitive, même si le grand escogriffe blond qui hantait chacun de ses pas ces derniers temps faisait peur aux consommateurs, le jeune claviériste était à l'origine de ce qui s'annonçait comme un succès.

Akira aurait bien aimé associer l'image de Suguru – voire des Bad Luck – à cette nouvelle création. En réalité, il avait eu l'idée de ce gâteau en prévision de l'anniversaire du claviériste, le 6 juillet, et avait en projet de lui en offrir un de grande taille, couvrant une octave et demie et regroupant les trois parfums. Il escomptait, ce faisant, marquer des points sur le plan personnel mais ne perdait pas non plus de vue l'aspect financier de la chose ; un partenariat avec les Bad Luck ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose il fallait qu'il en discute au préalable avec les deux parties concernées. Mais il était vraiment regrettable que le jeune garçon ne soit toujours pas libre de ses mouvements…

XXXXXXXXXX

Assise dans le salon de sa demeure, devant un plateau de thé et de pâtisseries fines, Haruka Fujisaki détaillait d'un œil discret mais incisif la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir en Nozomi Arata une femme aussi jeune et coquette, vêtue sans ostentation mais avec élégance. Sa voix grave, au téléphone, lui avait laissé supposer qu'elle était plus âgée et moins sophistiquée. A priori que tout cela, bien entendu, car l'apparence physique ne préjugeait en rien des capacités de quelqu'un ; en outre, sa démarche était pour le moins surprenante, mais aussi intéressante. L'école de musique Momori était réputée dans tout le Kantô et au-delà.

« Vous dites que vous êtes déjà entrée en contact avec mon fils ? Il ne m'en a rien dit.

- Il n'a pas souhaité donner suite à ma proposition, mais c'était il y a quelques mois déjà et j'imagine qu'il devait avoir d'autres choses en tête. Et puis, avec cette agression et ces accusations de plagiat, je doute qu'il se souvienne de notre conversation. »

Madame Fujisaki but une petite gorgée de thé afin de se donner un temps de réflexion. Suguru ne lui avait pas soufflé mot de cette histoire. Il était fort possible qu'il ait oublié, en effet ; cependant, elle trouvait étrange qu'il n'ait pas une seule fois évoqué devant elle cette proposition qui relevait du domaine professionnel et n'était donc pas à considérer à la légère. Ayant elle-même suivi un cursus et une carrière classiques, elle aurait préféré que son fils aîné choisisse une voie similaire, bien qu'il ait été flatteur que Tohma l'ait choisi pour travailler avec lui. De plus, si l'on s'en tenait à un point de vue purement statistique, la durée de vie de la plupart des groupes n'excédait pas quelques années – même une légende comme Nittle Grasper avait fini par disparaître – sans parler des inévitables scandales et coups de publicité liés à leur image. Cette histoire de prétendu plagiat, dernièrement, n'en était-elle pas un bon exemple ?

« Je pense moi aussi que cela a dû lui sortir de la tête. Je dois dire, mademoiselle, que votre proposition mérite réflexion. L'école Momori est un établissement dont la réputation n'est plus à faire et je suis honorée que vous ayez envisagé d'intégrer Suguru à votre équipe pédagogique, compte tenu de son âge. »

Nozomi Arata dédia son plus joli sourire à son interlocutrice.

« Comme on le dit, « aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années » et votre fils est extrêmement talentueux. Je ne vous cache pas que sa notoriété au sein de Bad Luck nous intéresse également mais vous êtes du métier vous aussi et vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, convint Haruka Fujisaki avec un petit hochement de tête en reposant délicatement sa tasse.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous laisser mes coordonnées ? Dans l'éventualité où Suguru changerait d'avis.

- Avec plaisir, dit la maîtresse de maison en s'emparant de la carte que lui tendait la jeune femme. Justement, je dois me rendre à Tokyo la semaine prochaine. Je vous informerai du résultat de notre discussion. »

La jeune assistante prit congé peu après ; manifestement, la mère du claviériste de Bad Luck était nettement plus réceptive à sa proposition que ne l'avait été celui-ci. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à le faire changer d'avis, d'autant que cette affaire de plagiat pouvait très bien prendre des proportions inattendues. Fujisaki n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire mais ce Keichi Lake paraissait lui aussi déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plutôt que se morfondre dans sa chambre – celle dans laquelle Tohma l'hébergeait jusqu'à nouvel ordre – et pleurer sur son manque de liberté, Suguru épluchait depuis des heures les sites web consacrés à Masayuki Oshima. Si la plupart n'étaient constitués que de quelques pages, abandonnées depuis des années, certains étaient encore actifs et proposaient des informations intéressantes ainsi que des liens vers des sites d'écoute de musique en ligne.

Il apparaissait qu'Oshima était un chanteur engagé, qui avait milité très tôt au sein de l'association Greenpeace. Le début de sa carrière l'avait vu très engagé dans le combat écologique ; petit à petit, sans délaisser son idéologie de départ, il avait adhéré à des mouvements pacifistes. Ses prises de position parfois radicales auraient pu lui valoir d'être ostracisé par les médias ou une partie de son public mais curieusement il n'en avait rien été. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire que ses textes collaient particulièrement aux canons des chansons de variété.

_« Je viens de me réveiller après un mauvais rêve_

_Ma chair s'en allait en morceaux_

_Je ne pouvais plus marcher_

_Des milliers de poissons morts flottaient sur la rivière_

_Les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles_

_C'était pourtant l'été… »_

Cela avait peut-être tenu à sa personnalité. Son beau visage grave, son regard profond. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mort tragique et ses engagements lui avaient valu le surnom de « Lennon japonais » et Suguru ne pouvait nier que le personnage avait quelque chose d'extrêmement charismatique. Cependant, tout ceci restait bien vague et il n'était nulle part fait mention d'une boîte à musique ou de quoi ce soit s'en approchant.

Son téléphone sonna, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. Il s'agissait d'Akira Mori.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Fujisaki. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh, bonsoir ! Non, pas du tout.

- Tant mieux. Je voulais vous faire part de quelque chose d'un peu particulier. Votre anniversaire tombe bien après-demain ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Le 6.

- En fait, j'ai prévu de vous offrir quelque chose à cette occasion, seulement, il faut que ce soit livré peu de temps avant d'être… consommé. Est-il possible de le déposer directement à votre maison de production ? Y serez-vous, d'ailleurs ? »

Les yeux de Suguru s'étaient mis à briller. Un cadeau de la part d'un chocolatier détenteur d'un diplôme de pâtissier ne pouvait être que quelque chose de cacaoté. Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche.

« Oui, mes collègues et moi serons à N-G.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je le ferai livrer vers midi.

- Entendu, j'avertirai l'accueil. C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, monsieur Mori, et vous connaissant j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ce que vous me réservez. Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Songeur, le claviériste reposa son téléphone. Akira était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas fréquentés si souvent que cela, principalement au cours des ateliers de travail du chocolat, pourtant ils avaient rapidement tissé des liens d'amitié. En outre, le jeune homme était prévenant ; après son agression, il lui avait fait parvenir une délicieuse pâtisserie en signe de réconfort. Inutile de dire que Suguru avait apprécié. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui préparer à l'occasion de son dix-huitième anniversaire ? Il était plus qu'impatient de le découvrir.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est un Hiroshi quelque peu morose, bien qu'il ait parfaitement dissimulé ses sentiments, qui observait Suguru travailler sur des partitions tandis que Shuichi peaufinait son dernier texte sous l'œil vigilant de K. Il aurait tant voulu passer la soirée en compagnie de son petit ami, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa liberté de mouvements. Quoi, il n'allait tout de même pas attendre jusqu'à sa majorité ! C'était ridicule. Et le secret de leur liaison devant rester inviolé, force leur était de feindre une simple camaraderie, ce qui, pour lui, était de plus en plus difficile. Ils ne communiquaient presque plus que par mails et téléphone, mais leurs contacts physiques s'étaient réduits à la portion congrue. Le guitariste s'était creusé la tête pour trouver un cadeau discret, qu'il avait été contraint de lui offrir à la sauvette, le matin même, à son arrivée. Un petit pendentif argenté en forme de clé de sol, rien de follement original, mais le jeune garçon paraissait avoir beaucoup aimé et ses baisers de remerciement n'avaient fait qu'accroître sa frustration. À ce rythme, il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Le téléphone de Suguru sonna soudain, et son visage s'éclaira.

« Oui… Oui, s'il vous plaît, faites-le monter au studio. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il, Suguru ? interrogea K, aussitôt sur le qui-vive.

- Un cadeau de la part d'un ami va arriver. Je vous en prie, monsieur K, inutile de tirer dessus ! s'empressa d'ajouter le claviériste. Ce ne sera pas une bombe, je peux vous le garantir ! »

Quelques instants plus tard, on frappa à la porte et K, qui avait tenu à aller ouvrir, prêt à sortir son arme, laissa passer un employé de N-G qui portait d'un air cérémonieux une longue boîte en carton rectangulaire ornée d'un frisottis de ruban doré.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Shuichi avec curiosité. Son camarade trancha les 2 morceaux d'adhésif qui maintenaient la boîte fermée et l'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un magnifique gâteau ressemblant à s'y méprendre au clavier d'un piano. Les touches noires et blanches, parfaitement régulières, reposaient sur une génoise recouverte d'un glaçage au chocolat au lait, lisse et brillant.

« Un Pianissimo géant ! s'exclama Suguru, émerveillé, sous les exclamations admiratives du reste de l'équipe. Il est magnifique !

- C'est un gâteau ? On dirait un véritable clavier, commenta Sakano.

- Qui t'a offert ça, Fujisaki ? C'est un super cadeau, renchérit Shuichi.

- Un ami chocolatier. Qu'en dites-vous, monsieur Nakano ? Il est superbe ! »

Hiroshi acquiesça, un sourire contraint aux lèvres. Ce damné Mori n'avait donc pas renoncé à faire la conquête de _son_ petit ami… et force était de constater que, pour le coup, il venait de marquer beaucoup de points.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Nagisa Ôshima<span> : cinéaste japonais né en 1932. Beaucoup de ses films ont fait scandale au Japon ou en Europe, par leur aspect politique (_Nuit et brouillard du Japon_, _Furyo_) ou transgressif (_L'Empire des sens_).  
><span>Ikebana<span> : art traditionnel japonais basé sur la composition florale.  
><em>Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années<em> : citation du _Cid_, de Corneille.  
>La chanson attribuée à Masayuki Oshima est un extrait de <em>Ravage<em>, de Jacques Yvart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

Sobi ouvrit la porte du 100% Chocolate Café à Midori Nakano et entra à sa suite. S'il n'était pas particulièrement fan de chocolat, la mère de ses amis avait un petit faible pour le cacao et Hiroshi lui ayant parlé de ce salon, l'occasion avait été toute trouvée pour l'y conduire. Ils prirent place à une table, dans un coin, et étudièrent la carte un instant avant de lancer la conversation.

« Hé bien, as-tu des nouvelles de Yuji et Hiroshi ? Comment vont-ils ?

- Ils vont bien, mère. Yuji est en tournage pour un spot publicitaire en Hokkaido et Hiroshi… Lui, il a bien quelques soucis.

- Cette histoire de plagiat, n'est-ce pas ? Asato est très mécontent mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit coupable. C'est un fainéant, mais en musique il ne copierait jamais le travail d'un autre. Est-ce sérieux ?

- Je ne pense pas, ça leur fait juste un peu de mauvaise publicité. En tout cas, j'ai pensé à vous quand le nom de Masayuki Oshima est ressorti. C'était votre amour de jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sobi vouait une profonde affection à Midori Nakano, et bien qu'il ne se soit jamais considéré comme un membre de la famille, monsieur Nakano et son épouse l'avaient encouragé à user du qualificatif « père » et « mère » à leur égard ; il ne le faisait d'ailleurs qu'avec un respect extrême, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, parfois, de se montrer quelque peu taquin, comme en cet instant.

Comme il l'avait escompté, madame Nakano rougit et accueillit le gâteau que la serveuse déposa devant elle avec soulagement.

« Amour de jeunesse, c'est un bien grand mot. Masayuki Oshima véhiculait avec talent des idéaux qui correspondaient à notre époque. Ses textes étaient très soignés, pas comme… pas comme certaines chansons d'aujourd'hui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne dis pas ça pour les Bad Luck mais autrefois on entendait de véritables chansons à texte et profondes. _Soleil d'Hiver_… Rien que le titre promettait de jolies paroles. J'ai entendu la mélodie, elle est très belle.

- Vous savez, celle de Bad Luck aussi, ils ont bien travaillé et leur chanson n'est pas superficielle. » _Pour une fois_, se retint-il d'ajouter.

« Oshima, c'était aussi un style de vie, il serait allé loin s'il… s'il n'avait pas disparu si jeune, et de manière si tragique. Peu de gens le savaient, mais Asato m'a révélé que son grand-père avait été un héros de guerre.

- Il n'était pas un fervent pacifiste ?

- Si bien sûr ! Et écologiste en plus. »

Sobi remua lentement sa cuillère dans son café, l'air songeur.

- Comment père a-t-il su cela ? Grâce à ses archives ?

- Bien vu ! Lui et sa passion des affaires militaires… On ne dirait pas à le voir mais je sentais qu'il prenait plaisir à me parler de ça.

- Il devait être jaloux d'Oshima. Et quel était le nom de ce vaillant aïeul ?

- Tadahiko Inoue, je crois. Il est mort jeune aussi. Il était capitaine dans l'armée Shôwa et a participé à la prise de Nankin. Il est mort au combat quelques années plus tard et a été honoré.

- Evidemment, avoir un membre de sa famille relié aux événements de Nankin, ce n'est pas très reluisant pour un pacifiste. Il a été fort de taire l'information. Ç'aurait fait un scandale épouvantable à l'époque.

- Encore aujourd'hui, j'imagine. Mais parlons d'autre chose, tout ceci n'est pas très joyeux. Est-ce que tu es toujours célibataire ? Un garçon aussi élégant et travailleur ne devrait pas manquer d'amis.

- C'est justement ça le problème. Il y a trop de soupirants, il m'est impossible de faire un choix, plaisanta Sobi, qui avait avoué très tôt ses préférences à Midori Nakano, en levant la main pour commander un autre café. Ou alors je pourrais croquer ce jeune homme, dit-il en indiquant un employé en train de servir. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oh, So-chan ! Je pourrais peut-être te présenter le fils d'un collègue. Il est assez charmant, ma foi.

- Mère, tous les parents trouvent leur enfant charmant. »

En quittant le 100% Chocolate Café, Sobi se sentait plutôt content de lui. L'information qu'il avait apprise valait de l'or et Hiroshi allait devoir payer très cher pour l'avoir. Cette perspective le ravissait depuis quand lui faisait-on des cachotteries, à _lui_ ?

XXXXXXXXXX

Une autre mère méditait sur son fils et les cachotteries qu'il lui faisait. Haruka Fujisaki comprenait le silence de Suguru à propos de sa petite amie : elle-même ne se serait pas confiée à ses parents sur un sujet pareil. Mais qu'il taise ses opportunités professionnelles, et surtout son agression, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle avait cru instaurer entre eux un climat de confiance et de respect mais tout ça avait été bafoué, et au nom de quoi ? Maintenant elle était méfiante et avait décidé d'arriver inopinément à Tokyo. Il avait été convenu que Ritsu et elle devaient assister à la soirée d'anniversaire donnée chez Tohma. Elle avait bien sûr prévenu son neveu mais lui avait demandé de taire l'heure de son arrivée et, après avoir confié Ritsu à Mika, elle avait pris un taxi pour se rendre à N-G.

_Le rejoindre là-bas n'a rien d'anormal,_ songea-t-elle en sortant du véhicule.

Dans le hall, le manager américain – chargé d'escorte et de surveillance – la salua et lui apprit que son fils était en salle de répétitions avec son collègue Nakano.

_Encore celui-là_, pensa-t-elle avec un peu d'agacement. Certes, professionnellement parlant, le jeune homme paraissait plus fiable que son compère Shindo mais elle aimait autant qu'il se tienne à l'écart de son aîné. Les kamis seuls savaient quelles idées il était susceptible de lui mettre en tête ?

« Passent-ils beaucoup de temps ensemble ? s'enquit-elle.

- Pas plus que ça. Ils sont sortis boire un verre à quelques reprises, avec moi bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter K, mais rien de plus.

- Merci, monsieur K, de veiller sur mon fils. »

La salle où se trouvaient les deux musiciens était silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Sur la table étaient posés un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes qui lui parut familier. Des Black Devil. L'étui gris frappé d'un logo rouge lui rappela celui qu'elle avait trouvé dans le tiroir de la table de chevet de Suguru. La même marque. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme l'insistance du garçon pour se faire héberger chez le guitariste plutôt que chez Tohma après son agression !

Se pouvait-il que son intuition ait été la bonne… et que Suguru soit plus qu'ami avec ce grand rouquin de Nakano ?

Le studio était vide et il n'y avait personne non plus du côté de la cabine vitrée d'enregistrement. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et fit instinctivement un pas en arrière afin de se dissimuler derrière la paroi. Des rires mêlés lui parvinrent, parmi lesquels elle identifia celui de Suguru.

« Shuichi n'est pas encore arrivé, dit la voix plus grave de Nakano. C'est pas lui qui viendra nous déranger un jour.

- Monsieur Sakano ne va sans doute pas tarder… Oh ! Maman ? »

Madame Fujisaki venait de passer dans la salle de détente, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui se figea à la vue de la main que le guitariste retira vivement de l'épaule de son jeune camarade.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en avançant vers eux. Je tenais à te faire une _surprise_, Suguru.

- Vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire, dit Hiroshi après avoir salué la mère de son ami, je vais fumer à la cafétéria. »

Haruka Fujisaki n'en fut pas dupe. Le geste de Nakano ne lui avait pas échappé, ni l'air surpris – coupable ? – de son fils. La discussion à l'hôpital prenait soudain tout son sens. Encore une chose que Suguru lui avait cachée, manifestement.

« Bonjour maman, tu… Ritsu n'est pas avec toi ?

- Je l'ai déposé chez Tohma. Bien. Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, Suguru. Ton… ami, Nakano, pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes si sa… relation avec un garçon, mineur de surcroît, venait à être connue. »

C'était du bluff, en grande partie mais la réaction – ou absence de réaction dans ce cas – de son fils lui confirma qu'elle avait tapé juste. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait pas décelé chez son aîné la moindre propension à être attiré par les garçons ; en même temps, elle ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressée à la vie sentimentale de Suguru. Cette révélation la choquait, bien sûr, même si, dans la famille, Tohma aussi cultivait des préférences floues. Que Suguru fonctionnât de même, elle pouvait à la rigueur le concevoir ; mais qu'il ait choisi Nakano ! Ce type n'avait rien pour lui. Il était inconséquent, désinvolte et traînait une image de cavaleur volage qui se vautrait dans le stupre. Toutes choses qui entraîneraient son fils au fond d'un gouffre si cela venait à se savoir.

Quitte à aimer les hommes, autant en choisir un de propre sur lui, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Suguru pâlit. Qu'est-ce qui les avait trahis aux yeux de sa mère ? Que devait-il faire ? Nier ou reconnaître les faits ?

« Je t'épargne de me répondre, Suguru. Parles-en à ton ami et conseille-lui d'agir selon la loi. Ses parents risquent de ne pas être complaisants. »

Suguru déglutit. Au moins, c'était clair.

« À part ça, ton frère me charge de te dire qu'il t'attend avec impatience. »

Le claviériste se força à conserver un air détaché, mais il avait bien saisi les menaces de sa mère. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« C'est trop horrible ! s'époumona Shuichi en s'engouffrant dans le studio, débraillé et les cheveux en bataille. Oh, bonjour madame.

- Bonjour, monsieur Shindo. Bien, je vous laisse. Quant à toi, Suguru, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. À ce soir. »

Hiroshi revint à son tour et fut surpris par le regard dur que lui lança la mère du claviériste avant de s'en aller. La vibration de son téléphone le tira de sa rêverie. C'était Suguru. « _On doit parler ce soir _» disait le message. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers son auteur, mais bien évidemment, rien ne se lisait sur son visage. Il n'était malheureusement pas possible pour eux de discuter ici et maintenant de problèmes personnels, qui plus est sentimentaux ; il devrait donc attendre.

La journée finie, Shuichi s'éclipsa le premier, abandonnant ses collègues, suivi peu après par Sakano.

« Reste avec lui, Nakano. Je vais m'en griller une et on y va, Fujisaki. _Okay _? » lança K en quittant la salle sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre.

« Ma mère est au courant pour nous ! » s'exclama Suguru sans préambule aussitôt la porte refermée, pressé par le peu de temps dont ils disposaient avant le retour de leur manager. « Et je crois qu'elle veut que nous nous séparions, sinon elle portera plainte contre vous. »

Hiroshi ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder d'un air dubitatif. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle savoir ? Et puis même ?

« Dites quelque chose ! s'emporta le claviériste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Qu'on s'en fiche et qu'on va continuer à se voir tout de même, ou bien que je vais partir en croisade contre ta mère, tel un chevalier servant ? Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il faut attendre du _fin'amor._ »

Suguru se sentit quelque peu piqué par cette réflexion.

« Ça, je le sais bien ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du guitariste de se sentir blessé. En fin de compte, la remarque de madame Fujisaki n'avait été que la catharsis des sentiments réels de Suguru. Le rapprochement occasionné par leur séparation physique avait été fallacieux. À bien y réfléchir, jusque-là, chacun vivait sa vie de son côté, dans son appartement, sans s'engager d'un côté comme de l'autre. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

_Il ne m'a jamais aimé_, songea Hiroshi, soulagé de ne pas s'être engagé émotionnellement dans leur liaison.

Dès le début de leur histoire, il avait su quelle en serait l'issue : une séparation. Comme avec Ayaka. Deux êtres en apparence inoffensifs, mais en réalité féroces. De là à ce que ce fichu Mori ait précipité les choses, il n'y avait qu'un pas ; au moins avait-il le champ libre, à présent. Et lui serait le chevalier servant que requérait Fujisaki.

« Va voir ton chocolatier si je ne te conviens plus. Lui sera parfait et dévoué.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Pourquoi le mêlez-vous à cette histoire ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un abruti pour ne rien voir ! Il te tourne autour depuis le début. Tu crois vraiment qu'il fait des chocolats pour tout le monde ? Et toi tu passes tous tes samedis avec lui ! » cingla Hiroshi, s'efforçant de maîtriser le volume de sa voix. Suguru encaissa le coup mais contre-attaqua aussitôt.

« Il fallait me le dire que vous étiez possessif, que je ne pouvais voir personne en dehors de vous, et surtout que j'étais un abruti ! » siffla-t-il, offensé. Nakano croisa les bras afin de masquer le tremblement de ses mains.

« Tu es libre, là. Vois qui tu veux et quand tu le veux. Et comme ça ta maman sera contente. »

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler, frémissant de colère rentrée. Etait-ce fini ?

« Je te rapporterai les quelques affaires qui sont chez moi », conclut le guitariste en quittant la pièce sans se retourner.

Oui. A cause d'une broutille, c'était fini. Suguru s'assit sur une chaise, tremblant. Jamais il n'avait souhaité ça. Il pouvait encore courir à la suite d'Hiroshi et le rattraper afin de recoller les morceaux.

« Mais pourquoi _lui_ ne fait-il jamais rien ? » murmura-t-il en serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Il se mordit la lèvre, une grosse boule douloureuse au fond de la gorge.

_Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas_, conclut-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et récupéra ses affaires. K n'allait pas tarder à revenir et il ne devait rien montrer de son chagrin.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Te voilà rendu, Suguru. Bonne soirée et à demain !

- Merci, monsieur K, répondit le garçon avec amabilité. À demain. »

Il composa le code d'accès au grand immeuble luxueux dans lequel logeaient son cousin et son épouse et se dirigea à pas lents vers les ascenseurs. Tout au long du trajet de retour il avait conservé un visage impassible, répondant avec un naturel qui l'étonnait encore à la conversation de son manager qui, par chance, ne se montrait jamais très expansif avec lui. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que la rupture se produise véritablement. Ils auraient pu… faire semblant, le temps que les choses se tassent, mais le manque de réaction d'Hiroshi l'avait abasourdi. Comme s'il lui était égal qu'ils se séparent, en fin de compte. Et cette insulte qu'il lui avait lancée, qu'il n'était qu'un _abruti _! Quel amant un tant soit peu attentionné dirait cela à son ou sa petite amie ?

Il avait eu raison, finalement, de ne pas se livrer entièrement à Nakano. Il n'en aurait été que plus vulnérable, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait se permettre lorsqu'on était un Seguchi.

À peine eut-il franchi la porte du grand appartement de son parent que Ritsu lui bondit dessus avec fougue.

« Joyeux anniversaire, grand frère ! l'accueillit-il. Je suis content de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Ritsu. Ma parole, on dirait que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! »

Ne rien laisser non plus paraître devant sa famille. Sa mère seule savait ce qu'il en était mais aux yeux de tous les autres, il ne venait pas de se séparer de son petit ami, il ne se sentait pas affreusement blessé par ses insinuations et ses insultes. Tout était normal, s'il l'on faisait abstraction du contexte un peu particulier dans lequel étaient plongés les membres de Bad Luck.

« J'ai vu sur le site officiel de ton groupe que tu avais eu un super gros gâteau d'anniversaire, poursuivit le petit garçon. On dirait vraiment un clavier de piano ! Il t'en reste encore ?

- Allons, Ritsu, n'ennuie pas ton frère, intervint madame Fujisaki. D'ailleurs, j'ai à lui parler. Peux-tu nous attendre au salon, s'il te plaît ? »

Ritsu retourna docilement dans la pièce voisine et sa mère se tourna vers son aîné.

« Hé bien ? As-tu pu t'expliquer avec Nakano ?

- Oui, maman. Et tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Comme tu le souhaitais, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

Haruka Fujisaki le dévisagea d'un air surpris et soupçonneux tout à la fois. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une reddition si rapide, et si absolue. Certainement, Suguru tentait de jouer au plus fin avec elle.

« Si tu penses me faire croire que vous avez cessé de vous voir juste pour donner le change, sache que ça ne prendra pas avec moi, Suguru.

- C'est la vérité », répondit simplement le jeune garçon, et le regard triste empli de douleur qu'il lui renvoya était trop sincère pour qu'il s'agisse d'un quelconque mensonge. Les Seguchi savaient à merveille dissimuler leurs sentiments et leurs états d'âme ; mais feindre une douleur aussi entière aurait relevé du tour de force. Elle éprouva un bref élan de compassion pour son fils mais l'essentiel était accompli ; il s'était séparé de ce personnage aux mœurs douteuses. Pour le reste, il s'en remettrait.

« Très bien. Tu verras par toi-même que tu as agi pour le mieux. Allons rejoindre ton frère, à présent.

L'affaire était close et elle ne réclamerait pas d'explications.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sobi tira une profonde bouffée sur son kiseru, sa pipe en bambou à long tuyau, et exhala lentement un ruban de fumée tout en observant d'un regard pénétrant Hiroshi assis en face de lui. Le guitariste avait beau afficher son habituel air décontracté, il paraissait sur les nerfs.

« Tu veux encore un peu de thé, Hiro ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très soif.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit avec qui tu sortais. Si tu veux que je t'en apprenne un peu plus sur le chanteur préféré de ta chère maman, il va falloir te montrer un peu plus loquace que tu ne l'es. »

Hiroshi joua avec sa tasse d'un air distrait.

« Je ne sors avec personne.

- Ça ne prend pas avec moi, tu devrais le savoir.

- C'est pourtant la vérité », lâcha le jeune homme avec lassitude, et Sobi nota que, contrairement à d'habitude, son intonation était froide ; rien à voir avec le ton léger qu'il adoptait habituellement quand il parlait de ses amours.

« Bien… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'à te révéler tout ce que j'ai appris sans rien obtenir en contrepartie. Tu es d'une inqualifiable cruauté, tu sais ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de t'extorquer enfin le nom de ta petite amie… ou ton petit copain. »

Un faible sourire éclaira brièvement le visage d'Hiroshi. Il avait eu raison de ne jamais mentionner Suguru à qui que ce soit. Dès le départ il y avait eu cette distance persistante entre eux et même s'il avait voulu y croire, il avait toujours craint que leur relation ne s'achève de cette manière. Hé bien, c'était fait.

Sobi se leva, regroupant les pans de son kimono rouge autour de lui, et alla chercher dans un superbe meuble laqué une liasse de feuilles attachées par un trombone. Son appartement était à son image ; flamboyant. Féru d'histoire, il en avait aménagé chacune des pièces de manière à recréer une époque. Le salon, avec ses meubles bas marquetés de nacre et ses paravents ornementés, plongeait les visiteurs quelques deux cents ans en arrière, en pleine ère Edo.

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur cet Oshima. Comme je suis un garçon méticuleux, j'ai fait des recherches complémentaires à la bibliothèque et j'ai passé plusieurs heures de mon existence à compulser des archives poussiéreuses et m'user les yeux sur des lecteurs de microfiches. Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui j'ai trouvé des choses… intéressantes », dit le jeune homme en reprenant sa place sur le divan. Le premier geste d'Hiroshi fut de hausser les épaules et d'écarter ces documents de devant lui ; c'était Suguru qui s'intéressait à Oshima, pas lui, et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, rien ne pouvait moins lui importer. Par égard pour Sobi, cependant, il fit l'effort de se saisir des feuilles et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Tout y était clairement présenté, mis en forme sur un traitement de textes et agrémenté de photos ; il l'avait dit, Sobi était véritablement quelqu'un de méticuleux.

« Pour être honnête, ça ne m'intéressait pas au début mais j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu. En faisant des recoupements avec ce que ta mère m'avait raconté, je suis parvenu à reconstituer le pedigree d'Oshima et son grand-père paternel a vraiment fait partie de l'armée Shôwa qui a participé au sac de Nankin, en 1937.

- Le sac de Nankin ? répéta Hiroshi.

- Oui. Pour un pacifiste convaincu, ça la fichait plutôt mal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais en réalité, ce fait n'a jamais été rendu public. Cela dit, je doute que beaucoup de gens se soient offusqués ; toi qui usais tes fonds de culotte sur les bancs du lycée il y a encore peu de temps, que sais-tu des événements de Nankin ? »

Le guitariste fouilla sa mémoire. Ses souvenirs scolaires étaient vagues mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir abordé ce point particulier de l'histoire contemporaine japonaise autrement que par un nom mentionné au détour d'une phrase. Il s'agissait d'une ville chinoise prise par l'armée impériale qui avait envahi la Mandchourie quelques années auparavant. Il n'en savait pas plus et n'avait jamais cherché non plus à en apprendre davantage.

« Pas grand-chose, reconnut-il. Je devrais ?

- Non, compte tenu de l'effort fourni par nos politiques pour effacer des programmes scolaires cet épisode peu glorieux de notre histoire. Mais au vu des engagements politiques d'Oshima, ça peut avoir eu une importance. »

Sobi chercha parmi les feuilles et en tira une qui comportait une photo aux couleurs délavées. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises les unes à côté des autres sur un large escalier en un joyeux groupe souriant. Masayuki Oshima y figurait, tenant une guitare, un bras passé autour du cou d'une jolie jeune fille souriante à l'allure bohème, mais ce n'était pas sur lui qu'était dirigé l'intérêt du jeune homme.

« Tous ces gens font partie de ces artistes engagés qui prônaient le départ des troupes américaines de leurs bases au Japon et la fin de la course à l'armement dans le monde. Là encore, il faut se resituer dans le contexte ; au début des années quatre-vingts, date à laquelle a été prise cette photo, le rideau de fer soviétique était bien en place et c'était encore la guerre froide. La fille à côté d'Oshima est Sayoko Shibasaki, tu la reconnais ? »

Sayoko Shibasaki était une actrice célèbre ayant interprété de nombreux rôles pour le grand et le petit écran. Qui ne la connaissait pas ? Sur la photo elle était très jeune, à peine la vingtaine, et ne ressemblait que peu à l'élégante femme de presque cinquante ans qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

« Mais c'est lui qui nous intéresse en particulier, reprit Sobi sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, désignant de l'index un jeune homme brun dont les cheveux atteignaient les épaules. Un certain Keichiro Saegusa, bassiste à l'époque d'un groupe appelé Doggy Walk surfant lui aussi sur la vague des artistes politiquement engagés. Le fait est que ce personnage n'aurait pas le moindre intérêt pour nous s'il n'était pas réapparu récemment sous l'identité du respectable Keichi Lake, parolier canadien de son état. »

Si Sobi s'était attendu à ce que sa révélation fasse l'effet d'une bombe, il en fut pour ses frais. Hiroshi se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Lake a toujours prétendu être un ami proche d'Oshima, il n'y a rien de bien mystérieux là dedans », commenta-t-il. Son ami adopta un air offusqué et souffla un nuage de fumée.

« C'était bien la peine que je me soies donné autant de mal pour un « Je le savais déjà » méprisant de ta part. Tu mériterais que je te mette à la porte, Hiroshi, après tout ce temps passé à m'abîmer la vue à la bibliothèque ! Heureusement pour toi que je réserve toujours mes meilleurs atouts pour la fin.

- Excuse-moi, soupira le guitariste en tirant une cigarette de son paquet. Je… suis un peu à cran.

- Ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas baisé depuis un certain temps. Pauvre de toi. Mais je gage que ce qui vient saura t'intéresser suffisamment pour te faire oublier temporairement tes malheurs. »

Intrigué en dépit de tout, Nakano croisa les bras et attendit.

« Apparemment, ce cher Lake a tout fait, une fois au Canada, pour qu'on oublie son passé de militant ; il est allé jusqu'à changer de nom, Lake étant une émanation du kanji « Sae » qui, dans son nom, se lit comme « mare » ou « étang ». Pas follement original, je dois dire… Enfin, il était peut-être proche d'Oshima à une époque mais il a manifestement retourné sa veste. Tout du moins, sa biographie officielle ne mentionne en aucun cas son amitié avec lui, pas plus que son appartenance à Doggy Walk. Étrange, non, pour quelqu'un qui veut vous traduire en justice pour préjudice ?

- Effectivement, ça ne colle pas trop, convint Nakano, sincèrement impressionné par le résultat des recherches de son ami.

- Ce qui colle, en revanche, c'est la date de son départ du Japon. Dans sa bio, il est dit qu'il souhaitait expérimenter un autre style de vie et de musique. Or, son départ a eu lieu en septembre 1994. Oshima a été assassiné en juillet de la même année. Sacrée coïncidence, je dois dire. »

Hiroshi opina pensivement. En effet, compte tenu des circonstances, il y avait de quoi se poser quelques questions.

Mais en quoi cela le concernait-il, à présent ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Armée shôwa<span> : armée impériale japonaise pendant la première partie de l'ère shôwa (1926-1945).  
><span>Fin'amor<span> : le fin'amor, ou amour courtois est la façon réglementée de se comporter en présence d'une femme de qualité, dont on retrouve des traces au Moyen Âge dans la poésie et la littérature.  
><span>Le négationnisme dans les manuels scolaires au Japon<span> : créée en 1997, la Société pour la rédaction d'un nouveau manuel d'histoire veut rompre avec la vision « automutilatrice » (jigyaku shikan) de l'histoire du Japon et propose de supprimer des formules telles « guerre d'agression » (Shinryaku sensô) de tous les passages évoquant la guerre contre la Chine, ainsi que l'expression « le grand massacre de Nankin » (Nankin daigyaku) – laquelle a d'ailleurs tendu à s'effacer au profit de l'euphémisme « affaire de Nankin » (Nankin jihen), suite à la demande faite par le Ministère de l'Education en 1999.  
>En 2001, le premier ministre Koizumi s'est rendu au temple Yasukuni honorer la mémoire des plus illustres combattants nippons parmi lesquels se trouvent quatorze criminels de guerre. Au milieu des années 2000 encore, les exactions de l'armée japonaise en Chine et en Corée étaient largement minimisées, et l'occupation japonaise décrite comme largement bénéfique à ces pays.<br>Pour en savoir plus, lire aussi l'excellent article de Philippe Pons sur _Le négationniste dans les mangas_ dans les archives en ligne du _Monde diplomatique._


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

De retour chez lui, Hiroshi parcourut les feuillets que lui avait donnés Sobi. Devait-il en parler à Suguru, et si oui, comment ? Rien n'était allé aussi vite entre eux que leur rupture. Quelle ironie ! Il se prépara un autre joint. C'était le cinquième mais qu'importait, ce n'était pas un peu d'herbe qui allait l'étourdir. Quelque chose de plus fort par contre… Il regarda par la fenêtre. Le néon aveuglant d'un strip show – The Shrine – donnait une impression de soleil artificiel et de journée sans fin. Il n'aurait pas à aller bien loin pour trouver de quoi s'embrumer la tête mais le besoin de ne pas quitter son cocon l'emporta. Il écoutait depuis des heures _Toxicity_ en boucle mais la musique glissait sur lui comme la pluie sur les vitres, il ne l'entendait plus. Il avait fait un bond de six mois dans le passé. C'est sur le deuxième album de System of a Down qu'il avait conclu avec Suguru. Il lui racontait des anecdotes sur Daron Malakian, à la guitare et au chant, et John Dolmayan, le batteur.

« _Lors de l'enregistrement de Toxicity, ils ont commencé à se disputer et John a accidentellement ouvert la lèvre de Daron. Furax, ce dernier a attrapé le pied du micro et l'a lancé sur lui. Ces deux boulets ont fini à l'hôpital et sur le chemin, ils ont rigolé de cette histoire._

_- Heureusement que monsieur Shindo vise mal, ça pourrait m'arriver,_ avait plaisanté le claviériste. _À_ _bien y réfléchir, non. Nous ne nous réconcilierions jamais, j'en ai peur._ »

Régulièrement, ils passaient la soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre, parlant de leur journée ou de musique en général, puis se séparaient après un dernier baiser. Ce soir-là, Suguru n'avait pas semblé vouloir partir. Il avait mis longtemps à boire son café, en avait demandé un autre, posait des questions. Hiroshi avait attendu une ballade pour se rapprocher de lui. Il l'avait embrassé puis lui avait caressé la cuisse ; après, tout était allé très vite. Le moment tant espéré était enfin arrivé. S'il avait dû planifier pareil dénouement, il aurait fait un effort sur la cuisine et la musique ; des plats à emporter coréens et de la musique américaine étaient de bon goût mais il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus romantique. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, Nakano était plus spontané que romantique. Dans la chambre, en revanche, il s'était montré le plus doux et prévenant possible. Le disque tournait toujours mais il ne l'entendait plus. Seuls les soupirs de son petit ami retenaient son attention. Tout devait être parfait – ou approcher la perfection.

Ce soir aussi le disque tournait en boucle mais il était seul, définitivement seul. Il serra les poings comme pour faire taire la douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : sa tentative de ne pas s'attacher avait lamentablement échoué, et le responsable de cette situation, c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait quitté Suguru.

_De toute façon, c'est trop tard,_ se dit-il en songeant à l'ombre d'Akira Mori.

Il resta un moment immobile, éclairé par le néon, puis se dirigea lentement dans la salle de bains où il prit une longue douche purificatrice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiroshi ne dormit pas vraiment, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de savoir au petit matin qu'il surmonterait cette nouvelle rupture. Ce jour, et les deux qui suivraient, allaient constituer une épreuve difficile : paraître comme avant, comme si presque deux années aux côtés de Suguru ne s'étaient jamais écoulées.

Arrivé devant N-G, il inspira puis s'engouffra dans le building. Il savait que Shuichi ne serait pas encore arrivé, mais Suguru oui. Il avait d'abord pensé attendre son meilleur ami dans le hall mais il s'était ravisé. Il était adulte à présent, et peu importaient les battements angoissés et trop véloces de son cœur il allait avoir vingt-deux ans et n'entendait pas reculer devant la situation. D'une main déterminée, il poussa la porte du studio et salua brièvement son ex-petit ami, puis accrocha sa veste en cuir au portemanteau, s'assit à sa place et, comme chaque matin, accorda sa guitare. Cette tâche terminée, il sortit fumer sa dernière cigarette avant la pause.

_Finalement, rien ne change,_ songea-t-il, désabusé.

Une seule chose, mais de taille, avait changé : il était seul sur la terrasse. Ce n'est que là qu'il prit conscience de la place qu'avait occupée Suguru dans sa vie. Même les soirs où ils ne se voyaient pas, ils s'appelaient, et combien de petits moments au fil de la journée passaient-ils ensemble ? Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et regagna la salle en même temps que Shuichi arrivait.

La répétition se déroula dans une ambiance studieuse, et ce n'est qu'à la pause qu'Hiroshi put donner à Suguru les informations recueillies par Sobi. Un peu nerveux, il alla trouver le claviériste qui ne s'était pas éloigné de son instrument et le regarda venir sans un mot, le visage fermé.

« Mon ami a trouvé ceci sur Oshima, ça peut peut-être t'intéresser », dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait badin. Suguru prit les feuilles et le remercia, l'air et la voix neutres, avant de se remettre à ses réglages. Oppressé, le jeune homme sortit lui aussi du studio.

Dans le couloir, une voix féminine le héla. Il se retourna et reconnut une des filles, dont le prénom lui échappait, préposée au courrier des fans.

« Tu vas fumer ? Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils prirent un café au distributeur et se rendirent sur la terrasse. Le ciel était plombé, signe d'une averse imminente, mais il faisait très chaud. La jeune fille s'adossa à la grille du balcon et sourit.

« C'est rare de te voir seul. Fujisaki est souvent avec toi et… je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne un peu. Je serais venue te trouver avant, sinon. »

Nakano sourit. En effet, son ex-petit ami n'était pas d'un abord particulièrement avenant, mais lui avait su la chaleur dont il était capable. Ce petit secret le réjouit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que ces moments-là ne lui appartiendraient plus.

« Bah, il aboie beaucoup mais il n'est pas méchant, dit-il simplement en rejetant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Tu fais quoi après le boulot ?

- Euh… » Le guitariste en parut quelque peu décontenancé. Impossible de se rappeler du nom de cette fille – Chiwa Mido se souvint-il après coup – et voilà qu'elle l'invitait à sortir à peine était-il célibataire. Était-ce inscrit sur son front ? « Je… Rien, en fait. »

La vie continuait et s'enfoncer dans la déprime n'était pas dans son caractère. S'il pouvait grappiller quelques heures d'oubli par-ci, par-là, autant le faire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours s'écoulaient tristement dans une inlassable et fastidieuse routine en dépit du temps estival resplendissant. Le soleil artificiel du Shrine éclairait les insomnies d'Hiroshi et lui rappelait que si lui avait perdu sa gravité, le monde tournait toujours, lui.

« Wah, c'est qui ce mec ? Il est trop canon ! s'exclama Chiwa en indiquant un jeune homme en kimono bleu marine qui attendait sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté du parvis, un soir où ils quittaient ensemble les locaux de N-G.

- C'est… Sobi Mizutani, un ami, soupira Hiroshi.

- Présente-le moi, présente-le moi ! »

Sobi, qui les avait vus, se dirigea vers eux et interpella son ami.

« Moi qui me faisais du souci pour toi… Je vois que tu es en très agréable compagnie, dit-il en guise de salut.

- Bonsoir, Sobi. Je te présente Chiwa Mido, elle travaille à N-G elle aussi.

- Hiroshi, tu gardes tes plus jolies collègues pour toi, à ce que je vois. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Mido. Que diriez-vous d'une petite douceur chocolatée afin de faire plus ample connaissance ? Je connais justement un endroit charmant. »

L'endroit charmant en question n'était autre que le 100% Chocolate Café. Hiroshi tenta de se débiner mais face à Sobi il ne faisait pas le poids. Le petit établissement était déjà bien rempli à cette heure de la journée. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle climatisée puis Chiwa s'excusa et les quitta un court instant.

« Voilà un serveur sur qui j'aimerais bien mettre la main. Littéralement, évidemment, dit Sobi en désignant discrètement Akira Mori.

- Il n'est pas vraiment serveur. C'est un des chocolatiers, rétorqua Hiroshi, presque agressivement.

- Tu en sais des choses. Il t'a fait du tort pour que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de cette Mido, fit remarque Sobi, changeant d'angle d'attaque.

- Ne la drague pas pour rien, ce ne serait pas très sympa.

- Pourquoi, tu as des vues sur elle ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Non. Je n'ai de vues sur personne, répondit son ami, agacé par ce tir nourri de questions.

- Et ton histoire avec Oshima, elle avance ?

- Pas vraiment », lâcha Hiroshi en jouant avec son briquet. Chiwa les rejoignit et la discussion changea pour aborder des sujets légers et superficiels, de ceux qui permettaient, le temps d'un instant, d'oublier les soucis. Ils bavardèrent un peu plus d'une heure avant de quitter le café. Une fois dehors, cependant, Hiroshi réalisa qu'il avait oublié son briquet sur la table et retourna le chercher. Comme il se dirigeait vers la table, Akira Mori se précipita vers lui.

« Et bien, vous êtes seul aujourd'hui, monsieur Nakano.

- Non, vous avez bien vu que deux personnes m'accompagnaient rétorqua le guitariste avec humeur.

- Je parlais de Fujisaki. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne vous voit plus ici et là… il ne vous accompagne pas. De l'eau dans le gaz ? »

Hiroshi serra les poings, fourra son briquet dans sa poche et quitta le café sans même répondre. Qu'il aille au diable et s'étouffe avec son chocolat, celui-là ! Au dehors, Chiwa, qu'il croyait partie, paraissait l'attendre, assisse sur le bord d'un bac à fleurs, tandis que Sobi s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour téléphoner.

« À discuter avec Mizutani, j'ai failli oublier de te donner ça, lui dit-elle en sortant un petit paquet de son sac.

« C'est… pour moi ?

- Oui mais pas de ma part ! En fait, il y a quelques temps, Fujisaki et toi avez parlé de boîte à musique et…

- Tu nous écoutais ? » l'interrompit Hiroshi, alarmé. Qu'avait-elle surpris ?

« Il se trouve que vous vous trouviez dans notre service, et si tu n'es pas content, je la garde pour moi ! »

Un peu confus, le jeune homme s'excusa et prit le paquet. Il contenait une boîte à musique en métal laqué, de facture moyenne. Cependant, le mot qui y était joint l'interpella.

« _Cher Hiroshi Nakano._

_Dans ma classe, nous sommes plusieurs filles à être amoureuses de toi mais on est toutes jalouses de Megumi. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi la mélodie de sa boîte à musique pour _World's End_ ? Voilà la mienne, pourrais-tu faire une chanson aussi pour moi ? Megumi s'imagine que c'est elle que tu épouseras ! S'il te plaît, écris une chanson pour moi aussi !_

_Hana_ »

Pensif, Hiroshi replia le mot et remercia encore la jeune fille. En dépit de l'insistance de Sobi, qui l'accompagnait, il attendit d'être de retour chez lui avec Sobi pour lui montrer le contenu du paquet, mais alors on sonna à la porte.

« Vite, va chercher mon repas, je suis au bord de l'inanition, réclama son ami.

- Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir commandé quoi que ce soit.

- Toi peut-être mais moi… il n'y a que de l'alcool, du tabac et de la drogue chez toi en ce moment, ce n'est pas sain. »

Le jeune homme ne tenta pas d'argumenter et alla ouvrir, mais en lieu et place d'un livreur, c'était son amie Sakura qui se tenait sur le palier.

« J'ai une grosse galère, tu peux m'héberger quelques jours s'te plaît ? Ah, tu n'es pas seul. Bonjour votre Altesse », lança-t-elle à Sobi qui répondit par un petit grognement.

Hiroshi referma la porte : ce soir pas question de larver, visiblement.

« Et donc, quand est-ce qu'on mange ? insista Sobi avec affectation. Nous ferions mieux d'aller au restaurant, puisque nous avons une invitée.

- Nous ? Que je sache, tu n'étais pas non plus prévu au programme.

- Attendu que ton programme m'avait l'air d'être « défonce et nostalgie », tu gagnes largement au change à m'avoir à ta table. »

Sakura avait observé l'échange sans rien dire. Sans détester Sobi, elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement et serait peut-être allée frapper chez quelqu'un d'autre si elle avait su le trouver chez Hiroshi. En même temps, il n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de passer la nuit chez lui. Mais qu'avait-il voulu dire par « programme défonce et nostalgie » ? Il lui fallait savoir.

« On va au resto ? » appuya-t-elle, et le guitariste n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer.

Ce n'étaient pas les restaurants qui manquaient dans le quartier ; cafés, bars et boîtes de nuit y étaient concentrés en quantité nettement supérieure à la moyenne et Sakura – honneur aux dames – arrêta son choix sur un petit établissement de cuisine indienne. La décoration était criarde mais le menu affiché dans la vitrine semblait alléchant.

« Hé bien, Hiro ? Tu as des soucis ? attaqua la jeune fille une fois qu'ils eurent pris place à table.

- Mais non. C'est lui qui raconte n'importe quoi, se défendit Nakano, désignant Sobi qui étudiait déjà la carte avec attention.

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis simplement observateur, et entre nous, pas besoin de t'observer bien longtemps pour comprendre que tu t'es pris un revers sentimental. Tu n'en as pas l'air mais tu es un garçon romantique, Hiro. Je ne parle pas des fleurs, des mots doux et des chandelles, ça c'est de l'emballage, mais au fond de ton petit cœur, tu rêves au grand amour. J'ai pas raison ? »

Le guitariste soupira. Son ami avait toujours eu le don de lire en lui comme dans un livre et c'était assez irritant. D'ordinaire, le sujet se prêtait à la plaisanterie, mais cette fois les choses étaient nettement plus sérieuses. Il avait mal vécu sa séparation d'avec Ayaka mais leur liaison, bien que protégée, avait tout de même été publique et ses amis s'étaient employés à le consoler. Là, personne n'était au courant de rien et il gérait son chagrin tout seul, de la manière qu'il trouvait la plus appropriée mais qui n'était pas forcément la bonne, manifestement.

« … J'ai pas envie d'en parler », déclara-t-il, partagé entre agacement et découragement. Il se saisit de la carte, à la recherche d'un changement de sujet, et le premier qui lui vint en tête fut Oshima. Ironique, si l'on songeait que c'était sans doute la seule chose qui le rattachait désormais à Suguru en dehors de Bad Luck, mais rien d'autre ne se présentait à son esprit. « Dis-moi, Sakura, est-ce que tu connais un chanteur appelé Masayuki Oshima ?

- Dis donc, ça tourne à l'obsession cette histoire, lança Sobi. Tu as l'intention de lui monter un fan-club posthume, à ce type ?

- Oshima, tu dis ? s'enquit Sakura, ignorant cette dernière intervention. Heu… C'était pas un chanteur ? Il a été assassiné, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien de lui dont je veux parler. Tu sais bien… par rapport à notre dernière chanson, _World's end_, on se retrouve accusé du plagiat d'une de ses chansons. »

Une serveuse passa prendre leur commande, et une fois qu'elle fut repartie, Hiroshi enchaîna :

« C'est une histoire bizarre. D'après Lake, le plaignant, _World's end_ plagie la musique d'une chanson qu'il aurait composée pour Oshima, appelée _Soleil d'hiver_, qui n'a jamais été enregistrée en raison du décès précoce de son interprète. À ce qu'il en a dit à la presse, _Soleil d'hiver_ entendait revenir sur les événements de Nankin. Ça te parle, à toi ? »

Sakura étudiait l'histoire à l'université et se destinait à l'enseignement secondaire. Au contraire de Sobi, qui se passionnait pour l'histoire ancienne, la jeune fille s'intéressait à l'époque contemporaine ; Nankin lui parlait donc.

« Le sac de Nankin ? Oui, bien sûr… Il s'agit d'un épisode noir dans l'histoire de l'armée japonaise, au début de la seconde guerre opposant le Japon à la Chine. Les soldats de l'armée Shôwa se sont livrés à des atrocités sur les habitants de cette ville chinoise, peu de temps après la fin de la bataille de Shangaï qui avait été particulièrement longue et ardue. Les chiffres varient mais on dit qu'il y aurait eu de cent à trois cent mille morts au cours des six semaines qui ont été nécessaires pour prendre la ville. Exécutions sommaires, viols, tortures… C'est à se demander comment ces soldats ont pu en arriver à se conduire comme des bêtes féroces… »

Un silence s'abattit sur la tablée, dissipé par le retour de la serveuse qui apportait leur repas.

« Et… tu dis que cet Oshima préparaît une chanson là-dessus ? Courageux, dis donc. Et risqué.

- Risqué… au point d'être assassiné ? »

Sakura haussa les épaules ; elle n'en savait rien. Tout ceci n'était qu'une hypothèse à propos d'une histoire vieille de plus de quinze ans. Après cette entrée en matière peu riante, la conversation dévia sur des sujets nettement plus légers et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, l'humeur d'Hiroshi était considérablement moins pesante. Sur le chemin du retour, l'étudiante expliqua que l'alimentation en eau de son appartement, de même que celle de toute la résidence, était coupée le temps d'effectuer des travaux sur des canalisations abîmées, dont une s'était rompue.

« Tu sais ce que c'est, les propriétaires sont les plus rapides pour empocher le loyer mais dès qu'il y a des frais à faire, il n'y a plus personne. Je crois que je vais emménager ailleurs, le bâtiment est trop vieux, de toute façon. Il est bien pratique parce qu'il n'est pas loin de la fac mais on s'y gèle en hiver et mes voisins de droite sont bruyants ! »

Ikkyoku dormait, roulée en boule sur le canapé, et ne daigna lever la tête que lorsque Hiroshi et son amie pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Il lui faudrait cependant se déranger quelques instants ; le jeune homme laissait son lit à sa camarade et dormait de ce fait sur le convertible, dans le salon.

« Merci de me dépanner, Hiro. Tu es toujours là pour les amis.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Par contre, je ne refuserais pas un coup de mains pour changer les draps. Tu peux en prendre des propres dans l'armoire, s'il te plaît ? »

Tandis que le garçon défaisait son lit, Sakura explora l'armoire. Alors qu'elle en tirait une housse de traversin, un vêtement lui tomba dessus, à demi déplié. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de liquette, boutonnée au col et aux poignets, jaune clair et ornée d'une tête ronde et souriante de panda. Étonnée, elle la leva devant elle trop petite pour appartenir à son ami, dont ce n'était d'ailleurs pas du tout le style.

« Hiro ? C'est quoi, ça ? » s'enquit-elle, exhibant le vêtement en question. Le jeune homme pâlit. C'était une des chemises de nuit de Suguru. Il avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans son armoire, souvenir des nuits qu'ils avaient partagées au cours des six derniers mois.

« C'est… » Le guitariste laissa retomber le drap qu'il tenait, étreint par le même découragement qui l'avait saisi au restaurant. Jamais il n'avait songé à se confier spontanément, mais il avait confiance en Sakura et il ne sortait de toute façon plus avec Suguru. Son amie n'était pas du genre à aller raconter au premier venu les détails croustillants de sa relation avec son jeune collègue aussi lui confessa-t-il tout, de leur liaison toujours un peu distante à la récente rupture. Quand il en eut fini, il ne se sentait pas mieux mais était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu se confier à quelqu'un. Sakura l'avait écouté sans rien dire et quand il eut terminé, elle se contenta de lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante, sachant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'allègerait le chagrin de son ami.

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'est dans la boîte ! Les Bad Luck, c'était parfait !

- Super ! s'écria Shûichi avec jubilation. On a drôlement assuré aujourd'hui ! »

En effet, la prestation des trois garçons au _Hit Stage_, une émission télévisée hebdomadaire consacrée à la musique, avait été époustouflante. Interprétant trois titres à la suite – dont _World's end_ – ils avaient enchaîné les morceaux avec brio, guitariste et claviériste trouvant là un exutoire à leurs pensées moroses.

Mais ils en avaient à présent terminé pour la journée et tous les deux allaient sous peu être rendus à leurs idées noires. De cela, Suguru était certain, du moins en ce qui le concernait. Nakano l'avait plaqué en bonne et due forme mais il ne cessait de penser à lui, ressassant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ; instants finalement assez rares car avait toujours persisté entre eux cette inexplicable distance. Maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, toutefois, le garçon prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Il s'était plaint de ce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proches, mais même alors, il avait son petit ami. Là, tout était fini.

Son téléphone vibra ; c'était Akira Mori qui lui proposait de passer au café afin de lui faire déguster, en avant-première, une nouveauté.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais comme vous le savez, je suis accompagné par mon… garde du corps.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je vous ferai venir dans l'atelier, il ne vous suivra pas jusque-là, tout de même ? Nous n'abritons pas de terroristes entre nos murs.

- Ne dites pas ça, il pourrait le prendre au sérieux. C'est d'accord, alors. Justement, nous venons de terminer. Je serai là d'ici une trentaine de minutes, je pense. À tout à l'heure. »

Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche, pensif, sans prendre conscience du regard peiné avec lequel son ex-petit ami le suivait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru aimait le 100% Chocolate Café. Bien que la décoration en ait été résolument moderne et dépouillée, l'éclairage tamisé et les riches arômes de cacao qui embaumaient l'air donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère feutrée, presque intime. En cette fin d'après-midi, le café était bondé et il ne restait plus une table libre en terrasse.

« C'est plein, Suguru. Dépêche-toi de prendre quelque chose à emporter et on rentre, il fait horriblement chaud aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de me coller au train, que je sache, et vous êtes tout à fait libre de rentrer chez vous si vous en avez envie.

- Bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je connais mon travail. »

Réprimant un soupir, le claviériste se dirigea vers le comptoir. Akira ne s'y trouvait pas mais sa collègue l'appela après qu'il se soit annoncé.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Fujisaki. Soyez le bienvenu. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans l'atelier ?

- Je m'absente quelques instants, monsieur K. Prenez un café si vous voulez, je vous l'offre, proposa Suguru, fatigué par cette surveillance rapprochée qui s'éternisait.

- Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part. Très bien, mais ne tarde pas trop. »

Contrairement à la salle principale, l'atelier était une pièce très brillamment éclairée. D'une propreté rigoureuse, les éléments d'inox qui la composaient étincelaient presque ; une odeur corsée de chocolat flottait en permanence dans l'air. Suguru s'était familiarisé avec cet endroit et il s'y sentait bien. Pour lui, venir ici s'apparentait à un moment de détente, et dernièrement il en avait bien besoin. Le garçon salua les deux autres employés et suivit Akira dans un coin de la salle. Sur un plat carré se trouvaient des chocolats dont la forme était très particulière : des clefs de sol et des notes de musique, représentées par des noires et des blanches, croches ou non.

« Oh ! C'est très original ! s'écria Suguru, admiratif. Quel joli travail ! C'est très délicat. »

Le chocolatier lui présenta le plat. « Prenez-en quelques-uns, ne vous gênez pas. Pour l'instant il n'y a que deux parfums car ce ne sont que des essais mais j'envisage d'élargir la gamme. Il faut que j'en parle avec le gérant, mais je dois dire qu'en ce moment, je suis très inspiré. »

Suguru saisit une croche blanche et l'examina brièvement avant d'y mordre. Bien qu'il se fût agi d'un parfum simple, la saveur en était très raffinée.

« C'est délicieux, commenta-t-il. Si vous envisagez d'en faire de différents parfums, ce sera certainement une réussite.

- Pour tout vous dire, j'avais pensé à… peut-être… une sorte de partenariat entre 100% Chocolate Café et Bad Luck. L'idée vient de moi, pas de mon patron, je ne voudrais pas que vous croyiez que nous avons songé à mettre votre image à contribution. C'est simplement que vous appréciez nos créations alors… l'idée m'est venue après coup. Cela fait un petit moment que je souhaitais vous en parler, mais à chaque fois le moment ne me paraissait pas très opportun. Avec cette histoire d'agression puis de plagiat…

- L'idée me paraît excellente, mais pour ce genre de chose il faut voir avec notre manager. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? C'est monsieur K. »

Akira ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas votre garde du corps ?

- Disons qu'il est… polyvalent.

- Un instant. Je… en fait, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. Enfin… pas vraiment dire. »

Suguru prit soudain conscience que l'endroit de l'atelier où ils se trouvaient était isolé du reste de la salle par le retour d'une cloison et qu'Akira se trouvait tout près de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait enfin compris, et les paroles accusatrices d'Hiroshi lui revinrent subitement en mémoire. Et après ? Il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, à présent.

C'est pourquoi il ne se déroba pas quand le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il lui retourna même son baiser_._

_A suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VIII<strong>

Hiroshi remonta le mécanisme de la boîte à musique et souleva le couvercle. Une femme avec un enfant sur le dos se mit à lentement tourner sur elle-même. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme pour reconnaître l'air de la _berceuse d'Edo._ L'intérieur était tapissé de feutrine rouge et compartimenté en deux parties. La première – la plus large – semblait destinée à recevoir des bracelets et la plus petite, des bagues ou boucles d'oreilles. Bien sûr, sa jeune propriétaire en avait gardé le contenu. Il se demanda quel âge elle pouvait avoir ; entre neuf et dix ans sans doute. La boîte comportait aussi deux tiroirs. Quels avaient pu être les bijoux – ou secrets – qu'ils avaient détenus ? À quoi ressemblait la fameuse boîte dont la mélodie avait peut-être inspirée _Soleil d'Hiver_, que recherchaient des truands ? Pourquoi était-elle si importante ? Quel secret encore plus précieux que des bijoux recelait-elle ?

« Mais quel con ! » jura-t-il.

La réponse à une partie de ses interrogations était toute simple. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

_Sans doute à cause de… ma déprime_, songa le guitariste avec une grimace, agacé d'avoir laissé ses émotions le perturber.

Le service courrier avait peut-être conservé l'enveloppe de la boîte à musique envoyée par la petite Hana ? Avec ça, ils pourraient remonter jusqu'à la fillette puis, par son intermédiaire, jusqu'à son amie Megumi. Et après ? Pourraient-ils se disculper des accusations de plagiat grâce à cela ?

Son téléphone sonna. C'était son frère qui lui demandait s'il c'était toujours d'accord pour aller faire du surf à Tsujido le lendemain.

« Bien sûr ! À demain ! »

Voilà qui lui changerait les idées en cette veille d'anniversaire. La station balnéaire ne se trouvait pas très loin de Tokyo, et même si en cette période estivale elle était bondée, les deux frères connaissaient un endroit encore relativement sauvage et préservé.

_L'an dernier, j'y suis allé avec Fujisaki_, se dit-il. Pourquoi tout le ramenait-il donc à son ex-petit ami ?

Heureusement qu'Ikkokyu avait des instants de folie, lors desquels elle courait et sautait dans tous les sens pour animer son petit appartement, car depuis le départ de Sakura, il semblait bien vide et calme. Finalement la vie à deux n'était pas si terrifiante que ça, même s'il n'entretenait pas une relation de couple avec son amie.

Il composa le numéro de Chiwa pour lui parler de l'adresse. Pas question de procrastiner ! L'enjeu était de taille même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait de l'information une fois qu'il l'aurait obtenue. Devait-il avertir la police ? Il devait au préalable en parler à Suguru pour qu'ils avisent tous les deux. Et voilà ! Il en était revenu à Fujisaki !

La jeune femme lui confirma qu'ils tenaient un registre sur lequel il pourrait retrouver l'adresse de la petite fille. Ils bavardèrent ensuite un moment avant de raccrocher.

Il vint à l'esprit que Shuichi devait être mis au courant de l'histoire. Après tout, ce qui touchait à Bad Luck le concernait aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Suguru n'allait sans doute pas apprécier ; mais qu'il aime ou non Shuichi n'avait aucune espèce d'importance : en tant que leader du groupe, leur chanteur était lui aussi en butte aux attaques de Lake. Cependant, avant la tempête qui ne manquerait pas de se déclencher, Hiroshi décida de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas se coucher trop tard pour profiter de sa journée à la plage le lendemain.

Et il eut raison ! Il passa prendre son frère – qui, lui, ne s'était pas couché du tout – de bonne heure pour profiter au maximum de la journée. La plage était déjà bondée quand ils arrivèrent. Ils louèrent chacun une planche et se précipitèrent dans l'eau délicieusement chaude pour n'en ressortir qu'en début d'après-midi, affamés. Ils comptaient déjeuner rapidement pour retourner à l'eau le plus vite possible mais deux filles s'invitèrent à leur table.

« Excusez-moi, dit l'une d'elles, en bikini olive, vous ne seriez pas… Nakano ? »

Hiroshi sourit, enjôleur, mais il déchanta très vite.

« Oui ! Yuji Nakano ! s'exclama son amie. On vous a adoré dans _Cœur blessé_ ! Ce rôle de journaliste délaissé c'était trop triste ! On peut avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'aîné des Nakano éclata de rire. Pour une fois, c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait ! Peut-être qu'un jour lui aussi connaîtrait la même notoriété que son frère, même si le succès n'était pour l'instant pas toujours au rendez-vous.

Sobi vint les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi, car il n'aurait manqué l'anniversaire de son « cher Hiro-chan » pour rien au monde. Avec l'accord de ce dernier, Yuji s'en alla retrouver la fille en bikini olive et sa copine.

La chaleur était tombée avec la nuit. L'air, légèrement parfumé d'embruns, agitait doucement les longs cheveux cuivrés d'Hiroshi et déposait une fine couche salée sur sa peau et ses lèvres. L'instant avait quelque chose de magique.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à un dîner en tête-à-tête avec toi ici, fit-il remarquer.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Jamais quand tu es là. »

Les deux garçons dînaient sur la terrasse d'un restaurant en bord de mer. Le clapotis de l'eau, à quelques mètres, avait un effet apaisant sur Hiroshi. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture, il se sentait bien. Il s'était efforcé de ne voir que les points positifs de sa journée d'anniversaire et jusqu'ici, tout avait été parfait. Shuichi aussi avait pensé à lui et ils avaient bavardé un moment au téléphone, en début de soirée. Ils soupèrent en discutant joyeusement et décidèrent d'une petite promenade sur la plage avant de rentrer.

« Je crois que tu devrais rester avec moi cette nuit. Tu as pas mal bu.

- Deux verres ! s'indigna Hiroshi.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais rentrer seul à mon hôtel quatre étoiles avec vue sur la plage. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais venu spécialement pour toi, après tout.

- Tu cherches à me faire culpabiliser ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Sobi. Je sais bien que tu es un ingrat. »

Le guitariste raccompagna son ami à l'hôtel puis se décida à monter avec lui dans sa chambre. Dans le plus simple appareil, il reçut son cadeau d'anniversaire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Akira Mori sourit. Professionnellement, ses patrons appréciaient ses initiatives – très largement inspirées par Fujisaki. Sentimentalement… Là aussi il avait vu ses initiatives récompensées et c'était en ce très beau dimanche ensoleillé qu'il avait son premier rendez-vous officiel avec le garçon…

… _Et son odieux garde du corps_, grimaça-t-il à la vue de l'imposante silhouette du manager américain à quelques mètres derrière celle de Suguru.

Depuis le baiser échangé dans l'atelier du 100% Chocolate Café, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. En même temps, il s'était écoulé à peine une semaine. Il comptait sur cette journée pour éclaircir la situation mais avec le grand escogriffe blond sur leur dos, cela risquait de ne pas être très évident.

Il les vit discuter puis Suguru vint vers lui, seul. Oui, décidément, tout lui souriait en ce moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

De retour de son week-end à Tsujido, Hiroshi se sentait requinqué. Coucher avec un ex pour en oublier un autre n'était pas forcément une très bonne thérapie, mais combinée au soleil et à la mer, ç'avait été suffisant pour balayer sa tristesse. En apparence du moins ; c'est pourquoi il trouva l'énergie de retenir Suguru à la fin de la répétition matinale. De la manière la plus neutre possible, il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu une boîte à musique pouvant peut-être mener à celle que recherchaient ses agresseurs.

« Chiwa… une des filles du courrier m'a donné son adresse.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, approuva Fujisaki. Nous devons la contacter pour en apprendre plus sur celle son amie. C'est peut-être une piste intéressante.

- Mais on va en faire quoi après ? Tu en connais la valeur ?

- Non… »

Le silence retomba entre les deux garçons qui échangèrent un coup d'œil gêné.

Suguru aussi cachait quelque chose. Certes, il avait retourné son baiser à Akira Mori et était sorti avec lui la veille, mais ç'avait surtout été pour éviter de rester se morfondre chez son cousin à fixer le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à son ex-petit ami plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il s'était fait une telle joie de le lui offrir ! Toute la journée il avait hésité à l'appeler mais en fin de compte, il avait renoncé.

« J'ai aussi réfléchi et… je crois que nous devrions en parler à Shuichi. Ça concerne le groupe tout entier.

- Non ! riposta Suguru. Ça ne concerne que nous deux !

- _Nous deux_ ? Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'y a plus de « nous deux. »

Fujisaki reçut cette réflexion comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Hiroshi s'était exprimé avec tellement de… mépris.

« Nous deux ou pas, monsieur Shindo n'a pas à s'immiscer dans cette histoire », Insista-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Le concerné, qui avait entendu son nom, s'approcha, l'air intrigué.

« M'émincer dans quoi ? Je suis trop gros ? Hein, j'ai pris du poids, Hiro ?

- _Immiscer_, espèce d'inculte fini. Ouvrez donc le dictionnaire de monsieur Eiri de temps en temps, ça ne vous fera pas de mal, s'emporta tout à fait le jeune Kyotoïte. Quoique… adroit comme vous l'êtes, vous pourriez vous fouler le poignet.

- Hé, tu lui parles mieux, compris ? » intervint Hiroshi, excédé par l'agressivité déplacée de son jeune collègue ; s'il voulait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'était à lui et personne d'autre, mais certainement pas à Shuichi qui n'était pour rien dans leurs problèmes de couple. Tournant résolument le dos à Suguru, il expliqua : « Shu, tu te rappelles l'agression de Fujisaki ? Hé bien nous avons peut-être une piste. Mais comme d'habitude, Fujisaki veut faire cavalier seul. » Il entendit, sans le voir, Suguru tourner les talons et se diriger vers son instrument. « Ces truands recherchent une boîte à musique. Pourquoi, on n'en sait rien. En revanche, cette boîte à musique pourrait nous sortir du pétrin vis-à-vis de Lake puisqu'elle reprendrait la mélodie de _World's End,_ enfin, de _Soleil d'hiver_.

- On va se lancer dans une chasse au trésor, c'est ça ? s'enquit le chanteur dont le visage s'illumina. On gagne quoi ? Hein, hein, on gagne quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, lança sèchement Suguru. À défaut de nous éclairer par votre perspicacité et vos talents d'enquêteur, tenez au moins votre langue. Rien de ceci ne doit s'ébruiter.

- Attends un peu, minus, je suis trop doué à _Professeur Layton_ ! fanfaronna Shuichi.

- C'est sûr qu'en demandant les réponses à monsieur Eiri, ça fait de vous un fin limier.

- Tu m'insultes encore, là ?

- Bon, on se calme tous les deux, s'interposa Nakano d'un ton un peu vif. Shu, Fujisaki a raison. Nous devons absolument rester discrets et n'en parler à personne.

- Pourquoi on n'en parle pas à K ?

- Parce qu'on n'est sûrs de rien. Il risquerait de nous engueuler parce qu'on se disperse. Il faut d'abord qu'on voie cette boîte à musique. Après nous en parlerons à Kido aussi », conclut le jeune homme.

Suguru quitta la pièce en se retenant d'en claquer la porte et fila se réfugier dans les toilettes pour retrouver son calme. Avec tristesse, il effleura la clé de sol, cachée sous son tee-shirt, que lui avait offerte Hiroshi pour son anniversaire. Il ne s'était pas résolu à l'enlever. À présent que Shindo était dans la confidence, tout le Japon allait être au courant, y compris les malfaiteurs. Pour lui qui espérait regagner son domicile, tout était compromis. Il fixa son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus des lavabos en se demandant pourquoi Hiroshi avait agi de la sorte. Qu'il tourne la page était une chose, mais pour le coup il se sentait trahi et meurtri. Les choses semblaient tellement plus simples avec Akira. Il lui avait même parlé de la proposition qu'il avait reçue de Nozomi Arata. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune barrière de communication entre eux, peut-être parce que le chocolatier n'était pas aussi secret et se confiait plus facilement qu'Hiroshi, sur qui il n'avait pas appris grand-chose en deux ans de relation ?

XXXXXXXXXX

La petite Hana Kamio avait l'impression de vivre un rêve ; non seulement la lettre accompagnant sa boîte à musique avait reçu une réponse, mais elle avait même été invitée à se rendre à Tokyo, à l'initiative de ses idoles, les Bad Luck, et avait passé une journée merveilleuse au cours de laquelle sa mère et elle avaient passé une heure à converser avec les trois garçons puis avaient visité les locaux de N-G Productions. Les bras chargés de goodies, la fillette était aux anges et peu lui importait, en fin de compte, que sa boîte à musique ne serve finalement pas à la création d'une nouvelle chanson. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'il semblait, ses idoles n'avaient pas fait exprès de reproduire la mélodie de la boîte de sa camarade de classe. Émerveillée, elle était repartie avec des souvenirs plein la tête, la ferme intention de faire elle aussi carrière dans la chanson, une photo dédicacée prise avec les Bad Luck et, surtout, après avoir donné les coordonnées de son amie Megumi, qui habitait le même quartier de la ville d'Ishinomaki, dans le nord de Honshu.

Ne restait donc plus qu'à entrer en contact avec elle et lui demander de prêter sa boîte à musique le temps de confondre Lake. Attendu que celui-ci ne connaissait visiblement pas son existence, il ne s'agirait que d'une formalité. À partir de là, enfin, les choses pourraient reprendre leur cours normal et Bad Luck pourrait passer à autre chose.

C'était ce à quoi songeait Suguru en contemplant distraitement les coordonnées de la petite Megumi Osaki, actuelle détentrice de la mystérieuse boîte à musique qui avait inspiré Masayuki Oshima. Si cette piste ne menait à rien en ce qui concernait ses agresseurs, au moins la polémique lancée par le parolier nippo-canadien retomberait, ce qui serait déjà une très bonne chose. Ensuite… ensuite il tâcherait de rebondir, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Inutile de se voiler la face ; depuis qu'il s'était séparé d'Hiroshi, la distance qui les séparaît n'avait jamais été aussi importante. S'ils n'avaient pas visité cette brocante… Narumi n'aurait pas acheté ces cahiers… _Soleil d'hiver_ ne serait jamais revenu au grand jour… Il n'y aurait pas eu cette agression et ils seraient toujours ensemble. Proches mais lointains en même temps. En fin de compte, n'auraient-ils pas fini, tôt ou tard, par en arriver au même point ?

À ce moment-là, il songea que la présence d'Akira à ses côtés aurait dû le réconforter, mais il fallait être honnête ; il ne parvenait pas à oublier Hiroshi, et si le chocolatier comblait ses rêves de romantisme et de communication, rien n'était magique entre eux.

« Alors ? On met Sakano sur le coup ? »

Tiré de ses pensées amères, le claviériste tressaillit, d'autant que c'était son ex-petit ami qui venait de lui parler. Voilà donc à quoi se limitaient leurs rapports, à présent : à la stricte sphère professionnelle, et ceci en faisait aussi partie.

« Il est efficace, c'est certain, et plus que désireux de faire amende honorable, mais j'aimerais beaucoup entrer en contact avec cette Megumi et sa famille. Ils pourront sans doute nous apprendre d'où leur vient cette boîte à musique, s'il s'agit vraiment de celle d'Oshima.

- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un modèle unique, auquel cas nous aurions tout faux. »

Suguru se frotta le front d'un air las.

« C'est forcément un modèle rare sinon je ne me serais pas fait agresser. Imaginez-vous des voleurs s'en prenant à tous les possesseurs de l'une de ces boîtes à musique de pacotille fabriquées en série à Taiwan ? Je pense que nous tenons une piste. Et si cela ne vous intéresse pas de la suivre, moi je n'ai pas l'intention de la lâcher. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, emplis de défi de part et d'autre, puis Hiroshi détourna le sien. En digne membre de la famille Seguchi, son ex-petit ami ne renonçait pas facilement. Il devinait aussi, sous-jacente, l'envie d'en apprendre plus, peut-être, sur ces gens qui l'avaient agressé et leur faire un jour payer leur geste. Ce qui était légitime, somme toute.

« C'est bon, je ne songeais pas à abandonner, si c'est ce que tu crois. Mieux vaut laisser Sakano entrer en contact avec les Osaki puis intervenir ensuite. Nous avons un planning à respecter dans les jours qui viennent, et il est chargé. »

Suguru hocha la tête. Focaliser son énergie sur cette histoire l'aidait aussi à ne pas trop ruminer les causes et les conséquences de sa rupture, et rien que pour cela, il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

XXXXXXXXXX

« … et je suis absolument déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. »

« Hum. Il ne se prend pas pour une sous-merde, le Keichi Lake », commenta Sobi, désignant l'image du parolier dont le visage en gros plan emplissait tout l'écran de la télévision d'Hiroshi. Celui-ci grogna.

« J'aurais pas pensé qu'il viendrait vraiment au Japon pour faire son scandale. Il espère quoi, franchement ? »

Remise au goût du jour par la polémique lancée par Keichi Lake, anciennement Keichiro Saegusa, la tragique histoire de Masayuki Oshima était soudainement revenue au premier plan de l'actualité et les médias faisaient leurs choux gras des diverses hypothèses ayant trait à son assassinat. Le corps du chanteur avait été découvert dans une ruelle d'un quartier du centre de Tokyo par l'employé d'un petit restaurant qui avait fini son service ; la mort était due à un tir de pistolet en pleine poitrine. Meurtre crapuleux, avait-on conclu à l'époque, la théorie la plus répandue ayant été qu'Oshima se droguait et aurait été victime du malfrat qui l'approvisionnait. À présent qu'avait été révélée l'existence de _Soleil d'hiver_, dont les paroles étaient toujours jalousement conservées par Lake, les suppositions les plus fantaisistes fleurissaient, notamment celles d'un assassinat diligenté par des membres hauts placés du gouvernement de l'époque, peu désireux de voir refaire surface les polémiques liées aux événements de Nankin. Surfant sur la même vague, enfin, des rumeurs faisaient état de la sortie d'une édition remasterisée de ses plus grands succès, voire de l'enregistrement possible de _Soleil d'hiver_ à titre d'hommage. Seize ans après sa mort, Masayuki Oshima semblait redevenu à la mode.

« Certainement que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, déclara Sakura en plongeant ses baguettes dans le plat à fondue où cuisait son morceau de bœuf. Si ce qui se dit est vrai, et je pars du principe qu'il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu, cette chanson pourrait bien être enregistrée et ce type empocherait alors un beau paquet d'argent.

- Oshima n'a pas d'héritier officiel, informa Sobi en l'imitant. J'ai fait des recherches sur lui ; il ne s'est jamais marié, et s'il a eu des enfants, il n'en est fait mention nulle part. Quoique, avec tout ce battage médiatique, il pourrait bien en sortir un ou deux d'un chapeau, un de ces jours.

- En attendant, toute cette agitation vous fait aussi pas mal de pub, intervint Yuji, plus occupé jusque-là à remplir son estomac qu'à contribuer à la conversation. Les ventes de _World's end_ ont fait un bond depuis que tout le monde sait qu'il s'agit d'un plagiat, plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah ah. C'est à se demander comment tu n'as jamais percé en qualité d'acteur comique. Mais c'est vrai que… ça nous a profité. K et Sakano se frottent les mains, bien entendu. »

Ikkyoku, qui dormait sur le canapé, se réveilla soudain et, après s'être copieusement étirée, vint se frotter en ronronnant contre chacun des convives assis autour de la table basse.

« Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est que personne parmi les journalistes n'ait songé à faire le rapprochement entre Lake et le militant pacifiste Saegusa. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça, si ? Pourtant personne n'en parle, constata Hiroshi en caressant la petite chatte.

- Ça n'intéresse personne, tout simplement. Parlez-moi plutôt d'un bon scandale sexuel !

- Et la boîte à musique, alors ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? questionna Sakura.

- C'est Fujisaki qui s'en occupe. Il devait se rendre aujourd'hui à Ishinomaki, dans le nord, pour tenter de la récupérer. J'en saurai plus lundi, j'imagine. »

Car, à présent, le jeune homme doutait que Suguru le contacte pour lui parler du résultat de son déplacement… ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez son cousin Tohma, Suguru était perdu dans la contemplation de la boîte à musique qu'avait accepté de lui confier Akane Osaki, sa propriétaire, une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui étudiait l'anglais. Celle-ci, si elle avait accepté de bonne grâce de lui confier la boîte, n'avait pas pu lui apprendre grand-chose sur sa provenance : un oncle la lui avait offerte près de cinq ans auparavant et lui avait dit l'avoir achetée dans une boutique d'antiquités de Tokyo. Elle n'en savait pas plus.

Comme il l'avait supposé, il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces boîtes bon marché en vente dans n'importe quel magasin de souvenirs. Elle était ancienne ; son bois marqueté, patiné par les années, avait pris une teinte miel foncé. Une des gemmes colorées, dans le coin gauche, s'était dessertie et n'offrait plus qu'une cavité noire au milieu des autres pierres qui la décoraient joliment. Même s'il n'y connaissait rien, Suguru voyait que la facture en était délicate et soignée, d'origine occidentale. Une pièce assez ancienne, à coup sûr. La piste Oshima était plausible. Et lorsqu'il avait, pour la première fois, soulevé le couvercle, la mélodie triste et aigrelette qui s'en était élevée l'avait frappé : c'était, quasiment à l'identique, la musique du refrain de _Soleil d'hiver_. Avec le temps, cependant, le mécanisme s'était enrayé car la mélodie était incomplète par rapport à la version écrite et s'interrompait abruptement après une note bégayée trois fois. Peut-être était-il possible de la faire réparer ? Akane Osaki ne s'en offusquerait sans doute pas ? Il faudrait qu'il le lui demande.

Une fois ouverte, la boîte formait un coffret destiné à recevoir des bijoux. Rien cependant n'indiquait qu'elle ait appartenu à Masayuki Oshima. En l'examinant de plus près, le garçon discerna, à l'intérieur du couvercle, tout contre la lisière d'un rectangle de soie bleue, une inscription gravée en très fins caractères :

_« Pour K. avec tout mon amour. T »_

Rien de plus. Un peu maigre, comme indice. Après un instant de réflexion, Suguru se leva, relança son ordinateur portable et ouvrit le document dans lequel il avait consigné tout ce qui avait trait à Oshima. Selon les informations fournies par Hiroshi, le grand-père maternel du chanteur s'appelait Tadahiko Inoue. Ce qui collait avec le « T » inscrit à l'intérieur de la boîte. Rien qui soit de nature à confirmer qu'elle lui avait bien appartenu, mais c'était un début.

Il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec Tohma afin de lui faire part de tout ce qu'il savait.

XXXXXXXXXX

Même lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau, Tohma Seguchi réussissait le tour de force d'arborer un air totalement professionnel. Assis sur le luxueux canapé de son grand salon, Mika à ses côtés, il avait écouté en silence l'exposé de son cousin, hochant la tête de temps à autres, comme s'il le regardait lui faire une proposition commerciale. Ensuite, il s'était octroyé un temps de réflexion avant de parler.

« Je vois. Cette boîte à musique serait donc la cause de ton agression d'il y a quelques semaines. En même temps, elle serait la preuve irréfutable que ce Lake est un menteur.

- Oui. Il soutient avoir composé lui-même _Soleil d'hiver_ mais il n'a jamais mentionné cette boîte à musique. Peut-être qu'il s'en est inspiré et ne veut pas l'avouer, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la boîte est-elle toujours au Japon s'il vit au Canada ? Peut-être faudrait-il la faire expertiser afin de déterminer son ancienneté ? J'ai des raisons de penser qu'elle a pu appartenir au grand-père d'Oshima, un certain Tadahiko Inoue. Vous avez accès à des moyens dont je ne dispose pas dans ce domaine, sans compter que le temps me manque. Je vous en serai très reconnaissant. »

Tohma inclina la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Donne-moi tous les éléments en ta possession et je ferai le nécessaire. Je dois reconnaître que l'arrogance de ce Lake dépasse les bornes et je me ferai un plaisir de le remettre à sa place. »

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Edo <span>: ancien nom de Tokyo.

La berceuse d'Edo (Edo no komori uta) est une chanson enfantine japonaise dont voici les paroles :

_Dors, bébé, dors,  
>Oh, mon bébé, dors,<br>Que tu es joli, que tu es joli  
>Que tu es gentil !<em>

_Où est la nourrice, où est la jeune fille ?  
>Où est ta jeune nourrice ?<br>Elle est partie, elle est partie,  
>Loin derrière la colline !<em>

Professeur Layton : jeu de réflexion sur Nintendo DS. Il s'agit d'un professeur qui, en plus de mener une enquête, doit résoudre plus d'une centaine d'énigmes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IX<strong>

Dès le lendemain, Tohma prit contact avec Torù Okada, un expert en antiquités occidentales qu'il consultait lorsqu'il désirait acquérir un objet de collection. Les partitions, elles, avaient déjà été envoyées chez un graphologue. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait convenu de rencontrer l'expert dans un lieu public, sous l'œil vigilant de K. Lake ne l'inquiétait nullement ; n'étaient-ce pas les chiens qui aboyaient le plus qui mordaient le moins ? On pouvait même considérer que cette histoire offrait une promotion qui ne coûtait pas un sou à la maison de production. Cependant, il n'aurait pas été mécontent de régler rapidement cette histoire d'agression. Son cousin était discret et ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, mais il était peut-être temps qu'il retourne vivre dans son appartement.

Il se dirigeait vers son point de rendez-vous, un luxueux restaurant dans un immeuble qui l'était tout autant, quand il distingua une silhouette familière dans la foule. Il s'agissait de Nakano. Que pouvait-il bien faire à Ginza, à cette heure ?

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il s'en moquait. Le garçon était libre d'utiliser le temps de sa pause déjeuner comme il le voulait tant qu'il travaillait quand il le devait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hiroshi n'aperçut pas son patron. Il venait rarement à Ginza mais il fallait reconnaître que l'Apple Store valait le détour, et accro comme il l'était aux nouvelles technologies, il n'avait pas pu résister. Sacrifier son repas pour faire un tour dans l'immense boutique ne le dérangeait pas. Sobi était déjà là, en train de discuter avec un vendeur quand il pénétra dans le magasin. Comme d'habitude, son ami débordait d'élégance et de sensualité. Quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, il emplissait l'espace. À le voir, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait aucun défaut mais c'était bien mal le connaître. Sobi était possessif, mauvais perdant, débordant d'ambition, égoïste et imbu de sa personne. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa à leur week-end à Tsujido. Il en était revenu épuisé. Sobi était sexuellement insatiable, une véritable mante religieuse ! En même temps, Hiroshi avait faim. Son dernier rapport remontait à avant l'agression de Suguru, autant dire une éternité. Si Sobi était insatiable, il savait donner du plaisir à ses partenaires tout en en retirant aussi un maximum. Le week-end avait été merveilleux pourtant… pourtant il n'avait pas valu une nuit avec Suguru. Sa maladresse et sa retenue étaient très séduisantes aussi. Mais était-ce la seule raison ? Il soupira. De toute façon, leur histoire était bel et bien terminée alors qu'importait ce qu'il ressentait ? Il allait attendre que ça passe et tournerait la page. Il soupira et alla rejoindre son ami.

Leurs achats finis, Sobi lui proposa de se rendre au 100% Chocolate Café.

« Tu n'as pas envie de boire un de leurs merveilleux cafés ?

- Rien que sentir le chocolat m'écoeure, répondit platement Hiroshi.

- Viens au moins mater le serveur, alors.

- C'est pas mon style. Vas-y seul. À plus ! » conclut le guitariste en claquant la porte du taxi qui venait de le déposer devant N-G. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il avait encore quinze minutes pour avaler un bento. Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il passerait toujours mieux qu'une pâtisserie.

« Pas son style… » marmonna Sobi en le regardant s'éloigner, et il indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse du 100% Chocolate Café.

L'endroit était plein, le gros de la clientèle constitué par des lycéennes et des jeunes couples. Une serveuse le plaça près de la baie vitrée et il commanda un café noisette accompagné d'un chocolat noir à la pâte d'amande.

« Il n'est pas là votre collègue… monsieur Mori il me semble ? J'aurais aimé le féliciter pour ses nouvelles créations, demanda-t-il lorsque la jeune femme lui apporta sa commande.

- Non, il ne prend son service que dans l'après-midi. Je peux lui laisser un message si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, je vous remercie. »

Au même instant, Akira Mori déjeunait en compagnie du claviériste des Bad Luck. Ce dernier avait à peine touché à son assiette. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et manifestement ce n'était pas juste à cause de cette histoire avec Lake. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver la cause de cette tension ; le jeune homme avait une expérience amoureuse bien plus longue et riche que Suguru.

« Je crois savoir ce qui vous tourmente », dit-il après un silence pesant de son vis-à-vis. Suguru le regarda, toujours muet. Pourquoi nier que tout n'allait pas bien ?

« Je pense que nous devrions… cesser de nous voir, poursuivit Akira, pesant ses mots afin de ne pas blesser son interlocuteur. Je sens chez vous comme une retenue qui n'est pas de la timidité. Ce n'est pas évident de commencer une nouvelle relation après une rupture.

- Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, répondit simplement Suguru. Je… je vous apprécie vraiment beaucoup mais… effectivement, je ne suis pas prêt. Je suis désolé, excusez-moi.

- Inutile de vous excuser. J'ai été très heureux de partager ces moments privilégiés avec vous et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, même si nous ne poursuivons pas ensemble. »

Contre toute attente, le visage de Suguru s'éclaira et le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur diminua sensiblement.

- Bien sûr ! Je vous apprécie beaucoup moi aussi. Le partenariat avec les Bad Luck que vous proposiez tient-il toujours ?

- Oui, si votre patron accepte, évidemment. »

Voilà, encore une histoire de finie. Akira Mori n'avait pas vraiment de chagrin. Il aimait la compagnie du jeune claviériste mais n'en avait pas été passionnément amoureux non plus. Bien sûr, il avait espéré que cela fonctionne mais dès le début il avait senti que le garçon n'avait pas tiré de trait définitif sur sa relation avec Nakano, aussi s'était-il efforcé de ne pas trop s'attacher ; il avait eu raison.

Suguru, lui, se sentait soulagé. Il aimait passer du temps avec le chocolatier mais Hiroshi ne quittait pas ses pensées. Plus il trouvait de qualités à Akira, plus les défauts de son ex-petit ami lui manquaient. Pas tous, certes ; mais quelques-uns, oui.

Ils achevèrent leur déjeuner dans une atmosphère plus légère et chacun s'en repartit vers son travail. Arrivé sur le parvis de N-G Productions, le garçon croisa son cousin qui s'en revenait de son rendez-vous avec l'expert Okada.

« Bonjour, monsieur Seguchi, le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Suguru. Prêt pour la conférence de presse, j'imagine ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Les deux cousins s'engouffrèrent dans l'imposant building sans un mot de plus ; Tohma ne reparlerait de la boîte à musique que lorsqu'il estimerait le temps venu.

La conférence de presse – encore une – avait lieu dans un petit studio sobrement meublé d'une longue table face à laquelle étaient installées des rangées de chaises pliantes. Un ficus, dans un coin, mettait une touche de verdure qui passait totalement inaperçue. Suguru retrouva ses deux collègues dans une toute petite loge adjacente où une maquilleuse rectifia légèrement leur apparence. Les conférences s'enchaînaient pour les Bad Luck qui n'avaient de cesse de démentir les rumeurs les plus folles consécutives aux accusations de Keichi Lake.

Rompus à l'exercice, et en butte à quasiment les mêmes questions à chaque fois, les garçons répondaient avec une relative aisance – bien qu'avec sérieux – aux interrogations des journalistes. L'un d'eux, cependant, se montrait particulièrement insistant et belliqueux, et sa hargne ne tarda pas à exciter ses confrères qui se mirent à porter des attaques de plus en plus agressives. Dans un coin de la salle, le pauvre Sakano se tordait les mains à s'en broyer les doigts.

« De toute façon, on a une boîte à musique qui prouve notre bonne foi ! » clama soudain Shuichi avec véhémence en réponse à une matrone en tailleurs lie-de-vin qui venait pratiquement de l'accuser de mentir.

Suguru braqua un regard meurtrier sur le chanteur. Ce type n'était vraiment qu'un abruti. Etun vrai de vrai ! Nakano aussi. Pourquoi avait-il tenu à mettre son ami dans la confidence ? Il savait parfaitement que Shindo ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue, alors pourquoi ? L'avait-il fait pour le punir ?

Une salve de nouvelles questions fusa mais K se décida à intervenir et mit abruptement un terme à la conférence.

Les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver…

Furieux, Suguru quitta la petite salle. Sans trop réfléchir, Hiroshi se précipita derrière lui.

« Que voulez-vous ? éclata le claviériste une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Ça ne vous suffit pas de nous mettre en danger, vous me harcelez, en plus ? Qu'est-ce que voulez, encore ?

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

- Vous saviez pertinemment que ça arriverait. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Moi je suis en sécurité mais… mais vous ? »

Hiroshi fut frappé par cette remarque. En dépit de toute cette colère retournée contre lui, Suguru semblait préoccupé par sa sécurité à_ lui_. Depuis sa nuit avec Sobi, il avait des doutes sur le bien-fondé sa rupture et cette phrase le plongea dans le trouble. Devait-il revoir ses sentiments ? Si oui, il devait faire vite. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Fujisaki, je… OK, je vais être franc. J'ai voulu en parler à Shuichi parce que je ne voulais plus qu'il y ait de lien entre toi et moi. C'était la seule chose encore privée qui restait entre nous deux et j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser. Je regrette, j'aurais dû réfléchir. Je préviendrai Yuki des dangers que risque Shu, et de mon côté je ferai attention.

- Faire attention ne suffit pas !

- Je pourrais aussi emménager chez ton cousin, essaya de plaisanter Hiroshi.

- C'est ça qui m'énerve avec vous ! Vous êtes toujours désinvolte. Soyez sérieux pour une fois ! Ces hommes ne sont pas des amateurs. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Suguru lui reprochait sa désinvolture. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de prendre les choses trop au sérieux et se faire du souci car ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Le calme et le détachement, en revanche, donnaient le recul nécessaire pour analyser les choses. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment d'argumenter et ce fameux détachement était peut-être la cause, d'ailleurs, de leur séparation. Il était temps de venir à résipiscence.

« Je sais que ce sont des professionnels, répondit Hiroshi. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je voulais aussi te remercier… d'avoir été avec moi aussi longtemps, poursuivit-il. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui de ce que j'ai perdu. Tu me manques davantage chaque jour. Je suis responsable de la situation. Mes remarques sur Mori étaient déplacées. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui je veux me battre pour te récupérer, et peu importent les menaces de ta mère. Mais je… je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas revenir. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir creusé un fossé entre nous. Quand Ayaka… quand elle m'a quitté j'ai eu le cœur brisé et me suis juré que jamais plus je ne me ferais avoir. Alors… J'ai essayé de me détacher de toi, mais tu vois ça n'a servi à rien parce que depuis je suis encore plus malheureux. »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, attendant une réaction, mais Suguru demeura muet, le visage impénétrable. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas prévu cette déclaration car tout n'était pas très clair dans sa tête. Pourtant, le dire tout haut donnait une consistance au trouble qui l'habitait depuis son anniversaire.

« Je ne te cacherai pas que… que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un depuis et que j'y ai pris du plaisir mais… mais à côté de ce que j'ai pu vivre avec toi, ce n'était rien. Je n'ai rien ressenti. Seulement, ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur nous deux. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai quitté pour cette personne. C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je t'aime. Tout simplement », conclut-il.

À cet instant, K jaillit à l'angle d'un couloir et les menaça de son arme en les sommant de retourner immédiatement dans leur studio attitré. Des mesures s'imposaient suite à la déclaration imprudente de Shuichi.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Pas question.

- Mais, Yuki… D'après ce que m'a dit Hiro, ces gens sont dangereux, c'est eux qui ont agressé Fujisaki ! J'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! »

Assis derrière son ordinateur, Eiri leva un regard perplexe vers son amant qui était planté à ses côtés, l'air désespéré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, à moi ? Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec vos histoires.

- Parce qu'ils pourraient essayer de t'enlever et te torturer pour nous obliger à leur donner la boîte à musique !

- Dans ce cas, débarrassez-vous en. Que Seguchi se débrouille, mais je refuse d'avoir cette espèce de maniaque des armes ou n'importe lequel de ses hommes pendu à _ma_ porte.

- Yuki ! Je veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal ! »

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil à son paragraphe, auquel il n'avait pas pu ajouter un mot depuis près de dix minutes, et parti comme ça l'était, il ne parviendrait pas à en ajouter un autre avant un bon moment. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Shuichi, bien entendu ; mais il s'estimait de taille à tenir tête à une poignée de petits malfrats si d'aventure il leur prenait la fantaisie de ramener leurs vilains mufles chez lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit. Je t'assure que j'ai de quoi les recevoir s'ils sont suffisamment stupides pour venir ici. Le reste du temps, je t'accompagnerai à ton travail. Avec moi tu ne risques rien, tu le sais, non ? »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille du garçon qui le regardait à présent avec plus d'émotion que d'inquiétude et l'attira contre lui.

« Et tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te faire… des choses… » souffla-t-il en glissant son autre main sous le tee-shirt de Shuichi qui décida de laisser tomber l'affaire ; entre les bras de Yuki il n'avait peur de rien ni de personne, car même si son amant avait parfois des propos désobligeants à son encontre, l'étreinte solide de ses bras ne mentait pas : il tenait sincèrement à lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Et voilà, terminé. Vous ne risquez rien maintenant, quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance va surveiller l'appartement. Bonne soirée, les garçons, et soyez à l'heure demain car je n'hésiterai pas à défoncer la porte s'il le faut. _See you_ ! »

Le rire sonore de K résonna dans la cage d'escaliers et Hiroshi referma la porte de son appartement, tout aussi sous le choc que Suguru qui le regardait sans rien dire, quelque peu abasourdi par la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Après une brève réunion et quelques échanges tendus, il avait été décidé que, pour des questions de praticité, Suguru emménagerait chez Hiroshi quelques temps ; à deux ils seraient moins vulnérables, et pour K, il était plus facile d'assurer une sécurité groupée. Le claviériste avait bien tenté de protester – principalement à cause de sa mère – mais K lui avait assuré qu'en qualité de responsable de sa sécurité, c'était à lui qu'appartenait la décision finale, et qu'il connaissait son affaire mieux que quiconque. Tohma, d'ailleurs, avait donné son aval.

C'est ainsi que, une fois la journée de travail achevée, K était passé chez les Seguchi pour récupérer les affaires du plus jeune de ses poulains, avait chargé tout le monde dans le minivan et s'était rendu à l'appartement d'Hiroshi, dans lequel les deux garçons se retrouvaient à présent en tête-à-tête, presque gênés tout à coup. Avec le remue-ménage qui avait suivi la déclaration étourdie de Shuichi, ils n'avaient même pas eu l'opportunité d'achever leur discussion. Suguru n'avait rien répondu à la déclaration d'Hiroshi. Et si… lui n'éprouvait plus rien, après tout ?

« Heu… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa le jeune homme, un peu nerveux, désignant le salon. Suguru déposa son sac, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis que K l'avait littéralement propulsé dans l'entrée du petit appartement, et secoua la tête.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir notre conversation, tout à l'heure. »

Hiroshi attendit, l'air impassible ; du moins espérait-il que c'était le cas, car son cœur s'était mis à battre avec frénésie.

« Vous m'avez terriblement manqué. Je vais être honnête aussi, j'apprécie beaucoup Akira Mori mais… c'est un ami avant tout. C'est vous que j'aime. Seulement… Je ne veux plus de cette distance qu'il y avait entre nous. Plus maintenant. »

Lentement, Hiroshi l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus férocement, ce à quoi Suguru répondit avec tout autant de fougue car il n'entendait pas demeurer en reste. Ils se séparèrent, un peu empourprés.

« Je propose d'aller poursuivre cette discussion dans le salon avant qu'elle ne dégénère, déclara le guitariste en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de tout mettre à plat une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je suis vraiment content de la décision de K.

- Oh, attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Je sais que ça peut attendre, mais j'ai déjà trop attendu. »

Suguru s'accroupit et fouilla dans l'un de ses sacs duquel il tira un paquet plat et rectangulaire emballé dans un papier joliment décoré.

« C'était pour votre anniversaire. Je… je voulais vous le donner plus tôt mais… enfin, c'est pour vous. »

Hiroshi sourit, se saisit du paquet, embrassa son petit ami et l'entraîna dans le salon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Assis dans son bureau, son siège tourné en direction de la large baie vitrée qui offrait un panorama saisissant de la ville, Tohma Seguchi réfléchissait.

Le rapport d'expertise graphologique était catégorique : le texte trouvé dans un carnet que lui avait confié son cousin était bien de la main de Masayuki Oshima. Ce qui, du reste, n'était nullement suffisant pour démolir les accusations de plagiat de Keichi Lake, car Oshima pouvait fort bien avoir fait une copie de la chanson prétendument écrite par son ami. La boîte à musique, en revanche, le confondrait à coup sûr.

D'après Torû Okada, qui avait diligenté des recherches approfondies, la boîte à musique datait du début du vingtième siècle. Un article fabriqué sur commande par la maison Reuge, sise en Suisse. L'air que jouait la boîte était donc nettement plus ancien que ce que le prétendait Lake, et à moins qu'il ne fût agi d'une incroyable coïncidence, il n'était nullement l'auteur de la partie musicale de _Soleil d'hiver_.

En outre, l'expert avait découvert autre chose ; le rectangle de soie azur collé à l'intérieur du couvercle n'était pas d'origine. À première vue, l'étoffe était très similaire à celle qui tapissait le réceptacle à bijoux, mais en y regardant de plus près, elle était nettement plus grossière et le temps avait quelque peu altéré sa couleur. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir d'un remplacement après que l'original se soit abîmé car, si original il y avait eu, il aurait été fixé à l'aide de touts petits clous et non collé, avait précisé Okada ; or, il n'y avait pas trace de clous dans la fine couche de bois exotique. En revanche, une suite de chiffres y était grossièrement gravée, dans un coin : « 35-40-132-30 ». Okada n'en avait pas trouvé la signification. Pour conclure, il s'agissait d'un modèle ancien à l'état de conservation assez moyen, dont la valeur pouvait avoisiner quelques dizaines de milliers de yens.

Tohma se détourna de la vue familière de Tokyo et reporta son regard sur la petite boîte posée sur son sous-main de cuir noir. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait appartenu, à un moment ou à un autre, à Masayuki Oshima, dont l'écriture se trouvait aussi sur la partition. Lake mentait donc et il était temps de le confronter à ses fausses déclarations.

Quant à savoir pour quelle raison des individus peu recommandables la cherchaient… il s'en occuperait plus tard. Puisque K assurait la protection des Bad Luck, les trois garçons ne risquaient rien pour l'instant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Keichi Lake régla sa course et descendit du taxi qui s'était rangé devant le parvis de N-G Productions. Il leva les yeux vers la façade de l'immeuble dont les panneaux vitrés reflétaient le ciel sans nuages de cette fin de matinée d'août. Une maison de production récente, qui n'existait pas à l'époque où lui aussi faisait partie de la scène musicale japonaise. Cela dit, Doggy Walk n'avait jamais joué dans la catégorie des poids lourds de la musique et la société qui les avait produits avait disparu depuis. Là comme partout, la concurrence était féroce. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil où une élégante secrétaire lui indiqua comment se rendre jusqu'au bureau de Tohma Seguchi, après avoir annoncé son arrivée.

Tohma Seguchi. Même de l'autre côté du Pacifique, son nom était connu dans la profession. Un homme à qui tout paraissait réussir ; qui avait, en quelques années, fait d'une modeste société de production un géant de l'industrie musicale japonaise qui lorgnait à présent sur le reste de l'Asie. À coup sûr, quelqu'un dont il fallait se méfier. Il lui avait fixé un rendez-vous afin de parler en privé de _Soleil d'hiver _; mais s'il s'imaginait qu'il comptait lâcher l'affaire, il se trompait lourdement.

Le bureau du directeur de N-G Productions était une large pièce claire, dépouillée mais cossue, illuminée par une baie vitrée couvrant tout un mur. Tohma Seguchi était assis à son bureau et ne se leva pas en le voyant entrer.

« Bonjour, monsieur Saegusa. Prenez place, je vous en prie. »

Lake s'exécuta. Son interlocuteur n'avait rien d'impressionnant, avec son sourire aimable et son air de jeune homme propre sur lui, mais il se dégageait de sa personne comme une sorte d'autorité naturelle. Il fallait avoir les reins solides pour réussir, dans ce milieu.

« Bien, monsieur Saegusa, je vais être direct. Si je vous ai donné rendez-vous ici plutôt que dans un tribunal, c'est pour que vous laissiez tomber ces accusations ridicules de plagiat et de préjudice moral, annonça Tohma de but en blanc.

- Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que…

- Allons, il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici, inutile de feindre la vertu effarouchée. Je ne suis pas idiot, figurez-vous. Et, surtout, j'ai de quoi vous prouver que vous n'êtes_ pas_ l'auteur de _Soleil d'hiver_, de la partie musicale du moins. Cependant je vais être fair-play et vous donner une chance : prouvez-moi donc que vous êtes véritablement son auteur. »

Lake ne cilla pas ; rien dans les paroles de Seguchi ne permettait de dire qu'il n'était pas en train de bluffer. Il ouvrit sa serviette en cuir et en tira une liasse de feuillets qu'il posa sur le bureau.

« Voici le texte et la partition. Je les ai fait analyser afin de prouver ma bonne foi, bien sûr. Ce sont les originaux, et ils remontent bien au début des années quatre-vingt-dix, tout est décrit là. »

Tohma hocha la tête et sortit les feuillets découverts par Narumi qu'il plaça à côté.

« En voici d'autres, de la main de Masayuki Oshima, estimés comme datant eux aussi de la même période. Vos écrits ne prouvent rien, vous avez tout à fait pu les recopier sur ceux de votre ami. »

Lake osa un petit sourire. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela, l'argumentation de Seguchi ne le mènerait pas bien loin.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, Masayuki et moi étions proches. Renseignez-vous mieux, monsieur Seguchi ; j'ai signé plusieurs de ses textes. J'ai toujours été plus doué pour composer qu'interpréter. Il est tout à fait normal que Masayuki ait été en possession de copies de ce que j'avais écrit, il devait l'interpréter, après tout.

- Vous ne me demandez pas d'où je tiens ces documents, monsieur Saegusa ?

- Ce sont les fameux feuillets trouvés « par hasard » par l'un des membres de ce petit groupe, je suppose ? Au moins ont-ils eu la décence de ne pas réutiliser les paroles aussi. »

Tohma croisa les bras et se cala dans son fauteuil.

« Donc, vous maintenez être l'auteur de cette chanson dans son intégralité, du texte comme de la musique ?

- Où voulez-vous en venir, monsieur Seguchi ? questionna le parolier, montrant de premiers signes d'impatience ; ce type était horripilant avec ses manières obséquieuses.

- À ceci, répondit Tohma, sortant d'un tiroir de son bureau la petite boîte à musique qu'il posa devant Lake. Reconnaissez-vous cet objet ?

- Absolument pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une boîte à musique, qui prouve que vous êtes un menteur. Écoutez donc. »

Il souleva le couvercle et les notes argentines de la mélodie triste qui était aussi celle du refrain de _Soleil d'hiver_ retentirent distinctement dans la pièce.

« Cet air vous dit-il quelque chose, monsieur Saegusa ? »

Ce dernier avait subitement pâli, bien qu'il se fût efforcé de conserver un air impassible. La même mélodie, à la note près. Comment était-ce possible ?

« C'est… c'est un trucage ! protesta-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Des rapports d'expertise, j'en ai moi aussi à présenter. Celui-ci établit que cette boîte à musique est un modèle unique fabriqué en Suisse au début du siècle dernier. Cette mélodie existait bien avant votre naissance, monsieur Saegusa. Vous ignoriez son existence ; j'ai donc de très bonnes raisons de croire que l'auteur de _Soleil d'hiver_ est bien Masayuki Oshima, et non vous. »

Keichi Lake demeura muet, pris de court. Tohma joignit les mains devant lui, les coudes sur son bureau, l'air paterne.

« Cependant, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à porter ce nouveau développement devant les tribunaux. Je suis un homme très occupé et j'ai bien autre chose à faire de mon temps. Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous espériez en faisant cela, monsieur Saegusa, mais vous auriez dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous attaquer à Bad Luck. Tout ce qui touche mes poulains me concerne aussi. »

Il se pencha en avant et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Dans votre intérêt, monsieur Saegusa, oubliez cette histoire et rentrez au Canada. Sinon… peut-être que la police pourrait se rappeler que vous avez quitté le Japon bien vite après la mort de votre… ami. »

Sans un mot, le parolier fourra ses documents dans sa serviette et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Keichi Lake annonça publiquement qu'il renonçait à toute poursuite contre Bad Luck, évoquant confusément des « menaces » et une « histoire abracadabrante de boîte à musique » afin de sauvegarder sa dignité. Il avait tenté un coup de poker et avait perdu, il était plus sage de retourner au Canada et, une nouvelle fois, oublier le Japon.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X<strong>

_« 13 décembre 1937. Non satisfaits d'avoir remporté la bataille de Nankin, les soldats de l'armée Shôwa vont alors se livrer à six semaines d'exactions : le massacre de Nankin (ou Viol de Nankin, Sac de Nankin) commence. Entre 100 000 et 300 000 victimes seront à déplorer selon les sources. _

_[…] « « Enfoncer. Tourner. Relever. Enlever. » Voilà ce que scandait un lieutenant japonais à ses officiers, armés de baïonnettes. Ils économisaient ainsi les munitions », raconte à l'époque un Américain témoin des exécutions. « Le pire était le traitement des femmes. Elles étaient violées sous nos yeux puis éventrées. Mêmes les vieilles Chinoises enduraient les viols collectifs. Les Japonais leur enfonçaient parfois des bambous dans la vulve jusqu'à ce qu'elles meurent. C'était insoutenable. »_

_Selon certains historiens, la bataille de Shanghai a été déterminante : « Avant la bataille, les Japonais pensaient que la guerre serait rapide. Pourtant, la résistance à laquelle ils ont été confrontés – et ce, malgré une victoire japonaise – leur a fait comprendre que le conflit serait long et difficile », explique Adain Clooney, professeur d'histoire à Princeton. _

_[…] C'est sans compter l'unité 731, créée en 1925 par Shiro Ishii à la prison de Harbin puis reproduite par des unités homologues dont la 1644 basée à Nankin. Sous prétexte de « Prévention des épidémies et purification de l'eau », divers tests étaient réalisés sur des cobayes humains comme le traitement des engelures : les Chinois recevaient de l'eau glacée sur les bras jusqu'à l'épaule et une fois le membre inutilisable, il était amputé puis on passait au bras suivant, puis aux jambes, ne laissant que le tronc et la tête. Le prisonnier recevait alors des agents pathogènes comme la peste afin qu'il serve jusqu'au bout. »_

Mal à l'aise, Sakura marqua une pause dans la lecture de son article. Elle savait que l'histoire regorgeait de massacres mais celui-ci était relativement récent et perpétré par des membres de son propre peuple. Un lourd et horrible héritage, caché et démenti par le négationnisme volontaire de certains politiciens. Les livres d'histoire ne négligeaient-ils pas eux-mêmes ce massacre en ne le mentionnant pas ou le minimisant ? Après une gorgée de thé brûlant, elle se replongea dans sa lecture.

L'étudiante se demandait quel pouvait être le lien entre les agresseurs de Fujisaki et la boîte à musique tant convoitée. Au milieu il y avait _Soleil d'Hiver_. Cette chanson de Masayuki Oshima dénonçant justement le massacre de Nankin. Qu'avait aussi trouvé cet idiot de Sobi ? Il avait questionné la mère d'Hiroshi et Yuji qui lui avait appris que le « Lennon japonais » avait un aïeul qui s'était illustré pendant la guerre. Quel était son nom déjà ? Tadahiko Inoue. Mais des batailles il y en avait eues beaucoup.

La jeune fille observa le diagramme qu'elle avait dessiné. Au centre, la boîte à musique. Une flèche vers la gauche indiquait « agresseurs ». Celle vers la droite « Masayuki Oshima, assassiné à cause de la boîte à musique ?, _Soleil d'hiver_, Nankin ». Elle rajouta une flèche au-dessus d'Oshima et inscrivit « Tadahiko Inoue, militaire, bataille de ? ». Où pourrait-elle trouver les états de service d'Inoue ? Elle referma l'onglet de la page web qu'elle consultait après l'avoir mis dans ses favoris et consulta encore quelques autres sites mais demeura bredouille.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna au dossier qu'elle devait terminer pour la faculté.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cette première nuit de cohabitation « forcée » dans le petit appartement de Nakano avait permis de tout mettre à plat entre les deux garçons. D'un côté, la démarche de Nozomi Arata, la courte relation avec Akira Mori, les défauts reprochés, et de l'autre, la relation sexuelle qu'Hiroshi préféra garder anonyme dans un premier temps et quelques reproches aussi. Tout se termina néanmoins en douceur dans la chambre à coucher. Enfin, ils semblaient prêts à être véritablement ensemble.

Une seule ombre – et non des moindres – planait sur leur couple : celle de madame Fujisaki.

C'est en contemplant la silhouette gracile de son amant endormi que Nakano prit la résolution d'aller s'entretenir avec elle. Se déplacer à Kyoto avec la menace latente des malfrats étant impossible (K l'en aurait empêché), il décida de lui téléphoner dans l'attente de s'y rendre en personne aussitôt que possible. Dans la pénombre, l'éclat de son bracelet – le cadeau de Suguru pour son anniversaire – acheva de le convaincre.

Gonflé à bloc, le jeune homme ne prit pas de gants et annonça de but en blanc que Fujisaki et lui étaient à nouveau ensemble, et que la menace proférée quelques semaines auparavant ne l'inquiétait plus.

« Je serai peut-être poursuivi mais le scandale éclaboussera aussi votre famille et pire encore, la réputation de votre fils. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, madame Fujisaki ?

- _Et vous ? Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez aussi ?_ lui rétorqua son interlocutrice. _Si vous l'aimez, quittez-le. Sa réputation sera souillée à cause de votre immoralité._

- Fujisaki a grandi, madame. Il n'a plus dix ans. Sachez que j'ai écouté ses peurs, ses doutes mais ses désirs aussi. Je comprends que vous auriez préféré pour lui une jeune fille de bonne famille mais… on ne choisit pas ce genre de sentiment. Je ne lui ai jamais manqué de respect. Je ne l'ai jamais forcé. Je l'ai… écouté. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous devriez en faire autant », dit Hiroshi, très calmement cette fois.

Haruka Fujisaki ne répondit rien mais il sentit qu'elle s'efforçait de garder son calme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vous assure que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, madame Fujisaki. Je vous promets de le traiter correctement et le préserver d'un scandale. Pendant deux ans, personne n'a rien soupçonné. Il en sera de même pour les années à venir. Je regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer et me défendre en personne, mais avec les événements récents, notre manager nous retient à Tokyo. Dès que la situation sera plus calme, je viendrai plaider mes intentions. »

Nouveau silence palpable, puis madame Fujisaki déclara, d'une voix glacée :

« Je vous attends, monsieur Nakano. D'ici là, tâchez de ne pas manquer de respect à mon fils sinon vous connaîtrez l'étendue de ma colère. »

La conversation prit fin après un succinct échange de politesses. Au moins Hiroshi se sentait-il en règle avec sa conscience.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quiconque utilisait régulièrement une arme à feu savait que l'entretien se faisait après son emploi. Cependant, les deux petites frappes qui faisaient face à K n'avaient rien de professionnels, et il était facile de les impressionner en nettoyant l'impressionnant Magnum 357. Sans un mot, le grand Américain démonta adroitement l'arme et l'essuya complètement à l'aide d'un chiffon. Avec un torchon retenu par une ficelle, il enleva les traces de poudre - inexistantes, vu que le revolver n'avait pas servi. Toujours sans rien dire, il brossa l'intérieur du canon. Il l'essuya de nouveau puis humecta le torchon d'un peu d'huile anti-rouille et graissa soigneusement le mécanisme. Enfin, il astiqua le canon sans oublier la crosse et le fût. Il remonta calmement le Magnum et glissa des balles dans le barillet.

« _Good !_ Nous pouvons commencer ! s'exclama-t-il.

- On ne sait rien de plus ! plaida le premier, un petit homme trapu. On vous l'a déjà dit. Deux inconnus nous ont engagés et ils ont payé en liquide.

- _I see, I see._ Mais comment étaient-ils, ces hommes ?

- Le bar était sombre ! poursuivit le premier.

- Et comment est-ce qu'ils vous ont-ils contactés ? Vous les connaissiez déjà ?

- On en sait rien, nous ! Ils nous ont trouvés dans un bar où on va souvent, et là ils nous ont payés cash. »

K arma son Magnum d'un geste désinvolte.

« Je suis fatigué, et quand je suis fatigué, je suis long… à la détente… »

Pour appuyer son propos, il pressa sur la détente. Le premier voyou porta sa main à son oreille, l'air à la fois incrédule et horrifié ; elle saignait.

« Oups, s'excusa le manager. Comme je suis maladroit !

- On vous jure, on ne sait rien de plus ! » supplia le second, terrorisé.

K soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à tirer de ces minables. La police allait les embarquer et il faudrait les faire suivre un temps mais il doutait fort d'aboutir à quelque chose par ce moyen. Ces types n'étaient rien d'autre que des pions.

Il les escorta dans le hall de N-G, sous le regard effaré des employés, jusqu'à l'entrée où les autorités les attendaient.

À peine débarrassé des malfaiteurs, il vit Suguru et Hiroshi venir vers lui, l'air inquiet. Un de ses hommes était venu les chercher un peu plus tôt à leur appartement, vu que lui avait été occupé avec les deux cambrioleurs amateurs une bonne partie de la nuit. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Que se passe-t-il, K ? » s'enquit le guitariste, les yeux rivés à la voiture de police qui s'éloignait lentement le long du parvis. Il se passait décidément trop de choses en rapport avec la police, ces derniers temps.

« Deux crétins ont essayé de nous cambrioler. Comme s'ils en avaient eu la capacité… fit K avec une moue méprisante.

- Mais ils cherchaient quoi ?

- La boîte à musique… » répondit dit Suguru comme une évidence. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de… mes agresseurs ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je t'accompagnerai plus tard au commissariat pour que tu essaies de les identifier, mais c'étaient des amateurs, ceux-là. »

N-G conservait encore la boîte à musique que Tohma devait renvoyer à sa propriétaire et visiblement, elle excitait les convoitises. Il ne s'agissait cependant pas d'un fait de notoriété publique mais il était facile de conclure que la maison de production constituait le meilleur endroit pour la garder en sécurité. Faire appel à deux espèces de pieds-nickelés pour la récupérer relevait par contre d'un singulier manque de discernement.

« Pensez-vous que nous pourrions consulter le rapport d'expertise la concernant ? demanda le claviériste.

- Aucune idée. Pour ça, demandez au boss. »

Suguru convint de rendre visite à son cousin à la pause. Si celui-ci acceptait de lui confier une copie du document, il y trouverait peut-être quelque chose d'utile. Dans tous les cas, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

XXXXXXXXXX

La polémique née des accusations de Keichi Lake n'avait pas tardé à retomber après l'annonce de l'abandon de toute poursuite, et si quelques journalistes s'étaient questionnés sur la boîte à musique que le parolier avait mentionnée, l'affaire n'était pas allée plus loin. Les Bad Luck étaient lavés de tout soupçon de plagiat et leur cote de popularité était au beau fixe. La seule ombre au tableau venait de la – ridicule – tentative de cambriolage dans les locaux de N-G Productions, signe que les agresseurs de Suguru n'avaient pas renoncé et que la sécurité des membres du groupe était menacée.

Pas question, cependant, de laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit dans la presse et les média. Même K faisait un distinguo entre une occasion de faire un coup publicitaire et ce qui constituait peut-être une affaire liée à un meurtre ; après tout, Masayuki Oshima n'avait-il pas été assassiné ?

Histoire de voir les choses sous un angle positif, Suguru et Hiroshi étaient à nouveau ensemble, et avec le soutien de son petit ami, le claviériste était déterminé à tirer au clair cette affaire de boîte à musique. La police ne remonterait sans doute pas bien loin à partir des deux petites mains arrêtées à N-G, mais lui avait déjà une certaine idée sur la manière de procéder.

Les deux garçons étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé, Ikkyoku roulée en boule sur les genoux d'Hiroshi. Le rapport d'expertise de Toru Okada, les informations réunies par Sobi, ainsi que les résultats de leurs propres recherches étaient étalés devant eux, sur la table basse.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord, cette boîte à musique a réellement appartenu à Masayuki Oshima », affirma Suguru d'un ton catégorique en sélectionnant une des feuilles contenant les renseignements compilés par Sobi. Il plaça à côté une photo en gros plan de l'intérieur de la boîte, montrant l'inscription gravée au revers du couvercle, juste à la lisière du rectangle de soie bleue. Il avait pris des dizaines de photos durant la période où il l'avait eue entre les mains.

« Manifestement oui, vu qu'il en a réutilisé la mélodie.

- Non, je veux parler de ceci. » Le garçon pointa de l'index la courte phrase _« Pour K. avec tout mon amour. T. »_. « Si je me fie aux notes de votre ami, le grand-père d'Oshima s'appelait Tadahiko Inoue et sa femme Kaede, ce qui correspond bien au K et au T. La coïncidence serait énorme autrement, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ça colle, en effet. Mais ensuite ? Comment trouver le lien avec tes agresseurs ?

- Vous n'avez pas lu le rapport d'expertise commandé par mon cousin. En voici une photocopie. Il y est écrit que le morceau de soie collé au dos du couvercle n'est pas d'origine et qu'il a certainement été rajouté pour cacher des chiffres gravés à l'intérieur. « 35-40-132-30 ». Ça ressemble à une sorte de code, non ? »

Hiroshi s'empara de la feuille, intrigué. Un peu court, pour un code, et il y figurait beaucoup de « 3 ». Était-ce un indice pour trouver une éventuelle clef de décryptage ? Sitôt qu'il s'agissait de chiffres, c'était plutôt sa partie, mais concernant cette étrange suite, une réflexion plus approfondie était de rigueur.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Mais je vais y réfléchir. Qu'avons-nous de plus ? »

Suguru prit une autre feuille sur la table. « Hé bien, pour meubler mes soirée solitaires quand j'étais assigné à résidence chez mon cousin, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches sur Oshima. Il est né à Yokohama et était fils unique. Son père est décédé dans un accident de la circulation quand il avait neuf ans. Quant à sa mère, elle serait toujours en vie, du moins je n'ai rien trouvé mentionnant son décès. Oshima était un artiste populaire, on lui prête quelques liaisons avec des femmes plus ou moins célèbres mais il n'étalait pas sa vie privée au grand jour, apparemment, et certaines personnes que je connais feraient bien de s'en inspirer, d'ailleurs…

- Shuichi n'a rien à voir dans cette discussion, l'interrompit Hiroshi.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Donc, il est sorti avec quelques artistes plus ou moins populaires dans les années 80, mais à l'époque de sa mort, il vivait depuis six ans avec une certaine Satoko Hataji, qui n'était pas du tout de ce milieu. Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose la concernant, sauf qu'après la mort d'Oshima, avec qui elle n'était pas mariée, elle a quitté Tokyo pour partir dans le Sud de Kyushu, dont elle était originaire. Sur sa vie privée, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et sa vie publique ?

- Hé bien, apparemment, il était très populaire : pas idiot, avec le physique romantique qui plaisait aux jeunes filles… et aussi à leurs mères. Pas d'histoires de drogue ou de scandale sexuel d'aucune sorte. Musicalement, après des débuts plutôt rock, il s'est inscrit dans la mouvance des artistes engagés, écologiste et surtout antimilitariste. Mais j'ai noté quelque chose d'intéressant : entre la fin de 1991 et 1993, il a fait une sorte de break, apparemment dû à des problèmes de santé, et j'ai effectivement vu qu'il avait quasiment disparu de la scène et qu'il avait fui les média. Son manager de l'époque s'appelait Miroku Hasebe, et il est toujours en activité. »

Suguru reposa la feuille sur la table basse et se frotta la tête d'un air pensif.

« Je suis convaincu qu'il y a des pistes à explorer dans tout cela. Seulement… nous ne pouvons pas nous en occuper tout seuls. Mon idée, c'est que nous pourrions demander à des amis de nous aider. Narumi et Shinichi sont d'accord, je leur ai déjà demandé. Croyez que j'ai bien réfléchi au problème.

- Je vois ça, dit Hiroshi en passant son bras autour des épaules de son petit ami. Et je dois dire que tu as fait du bon boulot. » Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. « Je crois bien que tu mérites une récompense… »

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune garçon et caressa sa peau souple. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, il prenait conscience à quel point Suguru comptait pour lui, combien il avait envie de lui et de sa présence à ses côtés. Cette rupture avait été salutaire, en fin de compte. Et vu la manière dont le jeune garçon lui répondait, il paraissait en être de même pour lui.

Dérangée, Ikkyoku bondit des genoux du jeune homme et alla se recoucher sur une chaise tandis que les deux occupants du canapé l'investissaient tout entier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suite à la pitoyable tentative de vol dans les locaux de N-G, il avait été décidé que la boîte à musique resterait en possession de Tohma Seguchi jusqu'à ce que les agresseurs de Suguru soient identifiés, afin de garantir la sécurité de sa propriétaire légitime, Akane Osaki. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ignorait tout de la convoitise qu'excitait sa boîte, Tohma ne lui ayant rien dit de sa véritable motivation pour la conserver ; en outre, la jeune fille était plutôt flattée qu'une de ses possessions intéresse le puissant patron de la plus célèbre des maisons de disques japonaise et avait accepté de bonne grâce de la lui confier.

La police enquêtait sur les commanditaires de la tentative de vol ; les Bad Luck, eux, travaillaient à un troisième titre après _World's end_, tout en préparant un concert qui devait avoir lieu le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne, réunissant plusieurs artistes de N-G. Officiellement, tout allait parfaitement bien pour eux, il n'était question de menaces d'aucune sorte et personne, en dehors de leurs proches, n'était au courant.

Suivant l'idée lancée par Suguru, les tâches avaient été réparties afin de procéder aux recherches. En raison de ses connaissances en histoire moderne, Sakura avait été chargée de se rendre au NIDS, le _National Institute for Defense Studies_, afin d'y consulter les archive militaires relatives au capitaine Inoue et ses états de service ; Sobi, qui présentait bien en dépit de son apparence peu orthodoxe, avait pour mission de retrouver la mère de Masayuki Oshima, si elle était toujours en vie, et d'en apprendre plus sur son fils. En sa qualité de musicien – il était voloniste classique – Shinichi avait pris en charge de soutirer des informations à Miroku Hasebe, l'ancien manager d'Oshima. Pour finir, Narumi était chargée de retrouver l'ancienne petite amie du chanteur disparu. En définitive, une équipe d'investigation disparate mais très fortement motivée.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un agent secret dans un film, avait gloussé Narumi au téléphone, et à sa voix, on devinait fort bien son excitation. Tu peux compter sur moi pour te ramener toutes les informations que je pourrai ! »

Ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre le résultat des recherches ; en attendant, Suguru avait soumis à Tohma la proposition de partenariat avec le 100% Chocolate Café, et l'idée avait séduit le directeur de N-G Productions, qui avait la vue longue et imaginait déjà quelles pourraient être les retombées pour sa société à l'occasion de périodes telles que Noël ou la Saint-Valentin. Associer le nom de Bad Luck à des chocolats rappelant la musique – Pianissimo et notes de différentes couleurs – avait de grandes chances de séduire une clientèle jeune et féminine.

De l'entrevue entre les parties concernées, il avait résulté la signature d'un contrat et l'évocation de quelques stratégies publicitaires. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été décidé de la création d'un single inédit qui serait vendu uniquement en supplément d'un coffret d'assortiments baptisé « Concerto ». Date prévue de lancement : début décembre, ce qui laissait presque deux mois au groupe pour composer un titre supplémentaire. La fin d'année s'annonçait donc studieuse avec, pour commencer, une séance de photos dans le café. Sakano avait déjà été dépêché pour prendre rendez-vous avec un photographe.

« C'est une super idée ce partenariat, déclara Shuichi alors qu'il regagnait le Studio 3 en compagnie de ses camarades pour y discuter de manière plus approfondie de leur nouvelle collaboration. Je parie que Yuki ne pourra pas résister quand je lui offrirai un coffret Concerto. Ces chocolats en forme de notes sont géniaux ! Et drôlement bon, en plus. J'en reviens pas que notre musique ait pu les inspirer à ce point ! »

Suguru s'abstint de préciser que c'était pour lui, et lui seul, qu'avaient été créés ces chocolats. Mais il s'agissait là d'une bonne publicité pour Bad Luck, à tous les sens du terme, loin des prestations tapageuses dans des émissions télévisées qui l'étaient tout autant, des scoops douteux des tabloïds et des polémiques ciblant leur intégrité de musiciens. Et puis, tout le monde aimait le chocolat ; associer un produit populaire et apprécié à l'image du groupe ne pouvait qu'occasionner un rapprochement positif dans l'esprit des gens. Oui, ce partenariat était une bonne chose, et le garçon espérait qu'Akira Mori en retirerait lui aussi de substantiels bénéfices. Après tout, c'était lui qui était à l'origine du projet.

« J'ai même déjà une idée de titre pour le single, poursuivit Shuichi, décidément motivé par l'opération. _Flavor of love_. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- C'est une excellente idée, Shu, approuva Hiroshi.

- En effet, renchérit Suguru. Nous comptons sur vous pour écrire un superbe texte, monsieur Shindo.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! J'ai déjà plein d'idées ! »

Hiroshi et Suguru échangèrent un sourire. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient fastes pour les Bad Luck.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Le témoignage de l'Américain et du professeur sur les événements de Nankin sont purement fictifs mais inspirés de faits véridiques.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XI<strong>

Sakura glissa un carnet et une Thermos de thé vert dans son sac. Se rendre au NIDS ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment car l'établissement n'était ouvert ni le samedi ni le dimanche, mais puisqu'elle s'était engagée auprès d'Hiroshi à y aller, elle ne pouvait pas annuler. Elle avait donc choisi un jeudi, ses cours se terminant à 11 heures ce jour-là. De la fac, il lui fallait peu de temps pour se rendre à l'institut dans le quartier de Meguro, qui se trouvait à peine à cinq minutes de marche de la gare d'Ebisu.

Le bâtiment était classique, un grand carré blanc. Sobre, fonctionnel. L'intérieur reflétait ce même aspect avec une salle comportant de grandes tables entourées d'étagères ; une bibliothèque normale, somme toute, même si plus réglementée : aucun emprunt n'était possible, et pour faire des photocopies, il fallait s'adresser à un documentaliste.

Après s'être fait enregistrer, Sakura chercha le département militaire. Beaucoup de documents avaient été détruits après la capitulation du Japon, à la fin de la Seconde guerre mondiale. Quant à ceux qui restaient, ils avaient longtemps été conservés par les Américains et ce n'était qu'en 1958, après de longues négociations, qu'ils avaient été restitués. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à compulser les documents relatifs à Tadahiko Inoue.

« _Né le 2 février 1901 à Takamatsu, Shikoku (…) Intègre l'armée à vingt ans (…) Se marie à Kaede Umyia le 26 octobre 1925. Promu au grade de caporal puis sergent très rapidement en 1926 (…) Sergent major (…) Adjudant très appliqué (…) Sous-lieutenant en 1931 (…) Lieutenant (…) C'est en qualité de Capitaine, à trente-six ans, qu'il est envoyé à Nankin en 1937. Blessé à la jambe la même année, il est démobilisé à l'arrière. (…) Meurt à l'âge de quarante et un ans. »_

Sakura sourit. Nankin ! Tout concordait avec ce que lui avait dit Hiroshi. Mais comment relier la boîte à musique avec tout ça ? Elle se servit un gobelet de thé et nota ces informations. Malgré sa participation au sac de Nankin, Inoue n'avait pas été jugé et, au contraire, érigé en héros de guerre.

Encouragée par ces résultats, l'étudiante décida de parcourir les états de service des hommes sous le commandement d'Inoue, savait-on jamais ? Beaucoup étaient morts au combat ; trois (le Caporal Saburo Kato et les soldats Masao Umino et Junpei Yamada) avaient péri entre la fin de l'année 1937 et le début de la suivante dans un naufrage dont les circonstances restaient floues. Seulement trois hommes avaient survécu : Hikaru Matsuoka, Junichiro Oki et Toru Shinomyia. Seul Oki avait été traîné en cour martiale pour violences en permission. Matsuoka et Shinomyia avaient poursuivi leur carrière quelques années et avaient retrouvé la vie civile une fois la guerre terminée.

Quand Sakura sortit de la bibliothèque, vers 16h25, il ne restait plus que les employés. De toute façon, l'établissement fermait à 16h30. La journée touchait à sa fin et elle regagna son domicile sans attendre. Elle avait cours le lendemain, aussi préféra-t-elle remettre à plus tard une visite à Hiroshi. De son côté, celui-ci semblait bien occupé depuis qu'il était à nouveau avec Fujisaki. En fin de compte, pour les filles comme pour les garçons, le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que son ami avait des goûts… particuliers. Mais du moment qu'il y trouvait son compte, c'était l'essentiel.

XXXXXXXXXX

« C'était super ! Et les chocolats auchi ch'ont ch'uper bons ! s'exclama Shuichi en se fourrant une clef de sol au chocolat au lait dans la bouche. J'y vais, mon chéri à moi m'attend !

- C'est vrai que ce concert était réussi, approuva Hiroshi en renfermant la petite boîte d'assortiment du futur coffret Concerto, cadeau de la direction du 100% Chocolate Café qui avait au dernier moment associé son nom à l'organisation du spectacle dans le cadre de son partenariat avec Bad Luck, lequel devait officiellement prendre effet au premier décembre.

- Ils le sont toujours, vous voulez dire, dit Suguru en retirant ses vêtements de scène, conscient que le jeune homme le regardait dans le miroir.

- S'ils s'y étaient pris plus tôt, ils auraient carrément pu distribuer des chocolats aux spectateurs, à l'entrée. Étonnant que Seguchi n'y ait pas songé vu qu'il a les affaires dans le sang. En attendant, Shuichi est très motivé par l'écriture de _Flavor of Love_, je suis certain que cette chanson sera un succès.

- Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que l'amour a la saveur du chocolat.

- Ah mais c'est embêtant, je n'aime pas trop le chocolat, moi, se plaignit Hiroshi avec une petite moue amusée.

- Pour vous… il a la saveur… de l'anguille grillée. C'est moins romantique, rit Suguru.

- Mais plus parfumé. » Hiroshi enfila un sweat-shirt et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière. « On est plutôt bien comme ça, non ? Je veux dire, tous les deux ensemble, dans mon appartement.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit son petit ami, quelque peu étonné par cette remarque.

- Je me disais que… que quand cette histoire sera finie, nous pourrons peut-être… nous pourrons prendre un appartement ensemble, plus grand. Après tout, on sort ensemble depuis un bout de temps et c'est idiot de payer deux loyers pour deux studios », ajouta le guitariste comme pour se justifier.

Suguru acheva de boutonner sa chemise et fixa son petit ami, d'abord incrédule puis radieux.

« C'est une excellente idée monsieur Nakano, mais… » Son visage se rembrunit.

« Mais qu'allons-nous dire à ma mère ? Devons-nous le lui cacher ?

- Non. Il faudra le lui dire. Je l'ai appelée il y a quelques temps et elle sait que nous sommes ensemble. Je crois que… qu'il faudra que nous allions lui parler, tous les deux. »

Le jeune garçon manqua lâcher sa brosse à cheveux.

« Vous l'avez _appelée_ ? dit-il, incrédule. Mais quand ça ?

- Il y a deux semaines à peu près. Ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir et de se cacher. Je trouve ça malhonnête. »

Suguru comprit soudain pourquoi sa mère adoptait une certaine froideur à son égard depuis quelques temps ; sans doute attendait-elle des aveux de sa part également.

« J'ai très envie de vivre avec vous et d'emménager dans notre appartement, mais pourrez-vous attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons discuté avec ma mère ? »

Hiroshi passa vivement ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

« Bien sûr, Sunshine ! D'ailleurs on va aussi attendre que cette histoire de boîte à musique se tasse. En tout cas, cette histoire d'anguille grillée m'a donné une faim de loup !»

Ils rirent, s'embrassèrent et quittèrent la loge.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Monsieur Garai ? »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Monsieur Garai, monsieur Hasebe vous attend. Si vous voulez me suivre. »

Shinichi détailla discrètement la jolie secrétaire et lui sourit. Il se leva et lui emboîta le pas, sensible à ses jambes fuselées et gainées dans des bas de couleur chair.

Les locaux de Miroku Hasebe n'avait rien à voir avec l'imposant building de N-G Productions – d'ailleurs, ils n'occupaient que le dernier étage d'un immeuble en comptant dix – mais étaient impeccablement tenus. Le bureau du manager était à l'image de l'accueil : propre, discret et fonctionnel.

Hasebe devait avoir la cinquantaine mais semblait encore vigoureux, signe de la pratique régulière d'une activité physique.

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder du temps, monsieur Hasebe, le salua Shinichi en s'inclinant.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous vouliez m'interroger sur Keichi Saegusa et Masayuki Oshima, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler des menaces de procès de monsieur Lak… Saegusa ?

- Bien sûr ! Quel fumiste, si vous me permettez l'expression ! Déjà à l'époque, il parasitait Masayuki. Son seul talent a été de parvenir à l'embobiner et de s'approprier une part de sa gloire. Masa n'aimait pas beaucoup les soirées, les photos, tout ce qui est glam. Saegusa, au contraire s'occupait des… relations publiques avec brio. Masa… »

Hasebe soupira et tourna la tête vers une photographie. Au mur étaient accrochés les portraits de différents artistes – sûrement ceux dont il avait géré la carrière – mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur celui d'Oshima.

« Masa était un artiste comme on n'en rencontre qu'une fois dans sa carrière. Le joyau. Il était vraiment talentueux et soulevait des foules incroyables. Doué et discret : pas de maîtresses tapageuses ni de déboires alcoolisés ou illicites, pas de violence. Travailler avec lui était un bonheur pour tout manager. Il était consciencieux et doué, mais je me répète, hein ? dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Il ne l'a pas volé, son surnom de Lennon japonais : non seulement il galvanisait les spectateurs mais de plus ses textes et sa musique étaient soignés.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il a arrêté sa carrière pendant deux ans. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ah… ça. Je ne sais pas. Il a fait plusieurs voyages en Chine et y est même resté quelques temps, mais à son retour, il n'était plus le même. Toujours sérieux et travailleur, certes, mais quelque chose s'était… cassé. »

Shinichi sentit qu'à partir de là son interlocuteur allait être moins bavard, et qu'il lui revenait de provoquer ses confidences.

« Que pensez-vous de _Soleil d'Hiver _? Selon vous, est-ce une conséquence de ses séjours en Chine ? »

L'attaque était plutôt directe mais le manager n'avait rien à se reprocher, dans ce cas autant lui faire gagner du temps et éviter d'en gaspiller. De plus, Shinichi n'avait rien d'un journaliste peu scrupuleux à la recherche d'un vieux ragot.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai connu ni la mélodie ni les paroles. Mais effectivement, je pense que c'était lié à la Chine. Je savais qu'il voulait écrire une chanson sur Nankin.

- N'était-ce pas… osé pour l'époque ?

- Encore aujourd'hui le sujet est controversé et hasardeux. Mais oui, c'était un choix artistique risqué. Masayuki était revenu de Chine nettement plus virulent dans son engagement. »

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Shinichi mais il n'osait pas la formuler. Ce fut Hasebe qui franchit de lui-même le pas après un profond silence.

« Vous voulez me demander si… si sa mort est liée à Nankin, n'est-ce pas ? Tout à fait honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait. Son… décès est auréolé de mystère », dit-il d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Shinichi rangea son carnet dans son sac et se leva.

« Je vous remercie du temps que vous m'avez consacré.

- Je vous en prie. J'espère avoir pu vous aider.

- Pourrais-je vous contacter pour d'éventuelles questions ?

- N'hésitez pas. Je… je vous remercie de m'avoir fait parvenir une copie des paroles et de la musique de _Soleil d'Hiver_. Masa était comme un fils pour moi. »

Miroku Hasebe se leva à son tour et raccompagna son visiteur.

Une fois dehors, Shinichi consulta sa montre. Il lui restait une petite heure avant d'aller retrouver Suguru. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à Tokyo, il en profita pour faire un tour à Shibuya.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sobi était un garçon qui savait à merveille composer avec son entourage. Selon à qui il avait affaire, il passait du jeune homme propre sur lui, profondément respectueux et attaché aux traditions, au pervers le plus absolu, toujours très attaché aux traditions, cela dit ; mais les rites érotiques hérités de l'ère Edo lui convenaient à la perfection.

Pour aller trouver Haruko Oshima, vieille dame de soixante-dix ans et mère de Masayuki Oshima, il lui fallait clairement jouer dans la première catégorie.

Madame Oshima habitait une petite maison coquette, ceinte d'un jardinet, dans le quartier résidentiel d'Asakusa. Sobi n'avait pas eu grand mal à retrouver sa trace attendu qu'elle ne cherchait manifestement pas à dissimuler son existence ; elle s'était installée ici quelques mois après la disparition de son fils, comme elle l'expliqua à son visiteur, qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion des habits sombres à la coupe impeccable.

« Voulez-vous encore un peu de thé, monsieur Mizutani ?

- Volontiers, madame. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer.

- J'avais peur que vous ne soyiez qu'un de ces supposés journalistes désireux uniquement d'exploiter l'image de mon fils à cause de cette affreuse histoire de plagiat lancée par ce Keichi Lake. S'il s'était vraiment agi d'un ami de Masayuki, comme il l'a prétendu, jamais il n'aurait fait autant de bruit dans la presse. Il espérait sans doute faire parler de lui, rien de plus. »

En dépit de son âge, madame Oshima avait conservé des traits délicats, signes d'une grande beauté que l'on retrouvait en partie chez Masayuki Oshima. Sous sa réserve empreinte de dignité transparaissait le chagrin qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis la mort de son fils unique. Sobi tira les originaux des feuillets trouvés par Narumi d'une serviette et les tendit à son hôtesse.

« Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifestée quand cette histoire a éclaté ? Il s'agissait du travail de votre fils, après tout. Un inédit. »

Madame Oshima se saisit des feuillets et les examina un instant sans rien dire, les yeux brillants.

« Cela ne me l'aurait pas ramené, dit-elle enfin en reposant les feuilles sur la table. Mais je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir apporté ceci.

- C'est mon ami Nakano qui m'a chargé de le faire. Les Bad Luck ne sont pas des plagiaires, et ces feuilles ne seront jamais mieux à leur place qu'entre vos mains. »

XXXXXXXXXX

L'entrevue avec Haruko Oshima avait appris à Sobi des choses qu'il connaissait déjà sur le chanteur disparu, mais aussi quelques informations qui n'étaient certes pas de nature à émoustiller les fans mais qui, par contre, ne manqueraient sans doute pas d'intéresser Hiroshi, qui l'avait diligenté dans ces recherches ; si la boîte à musique héritée de sa grand-mère Kaede n'avait jamais paru intéresser Masayuki Oshima, il était un jour venu la trouver, dans un « certain état d'agitation », et lui avait posé un grand nombre de questions à son sujet. « Il avait absolument voulu savoir d'où elle provenait, mais je n'en savais rien », avait relaté la vieille dame. « C'était un cadeau de mon père, et il n'était pas du genre à justifier ses actions. Quelques temps après, au début de l'année 1991, Masayuki a décidé de partir pour la Chine mais il ne m'a pas dit pour quelle raison il voulait aller là-bas. Nous étions proches mais il ne me disait pas tout, comme tous les garçons. »

Donc, il s'était bien produit quelque chose qui avait poussé Oshima à s'intéresser à la boîte à musique. Boîte que, à ce qu'avait ajouté Haruko Oshima, sa mère semblait considérer comme un porte-bonheur.

« Peu de temps après que mon père la lui ait offerte, il a gagné une somme importante aux courses et ils ont pu changer de quartier pour acheter une maison un peu plus grande. Mon père a aussi investi ce qu'il restait de l'argent et leur vie s'est considérablement améliorée. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu se séparer de cette boîte, d'autant plus que mon père est décédé quelques années plus tard, pendant la guerre. C'est moi qui l'ai récupérée à sa mort, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Masayuki ne s'y était jamais intéressé. »

Un dernier point avait intrigué Sobi, cependant, et il avait fini par poser la question.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas souhaité récupérer la boîte après la disparition de votre fils, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir de votre mère ? »

Haruko Oshima lui avait renvoyé un regard singulier.

« Je ne sais pas. C'était un bel objet mais j'avais toujours trouvé sa mélodie affreusement triste, et je ne pourrais pas vous expliquer pourquoi je la trouvais presque sinistre. À la vérité, je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimée. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Bien que la relation qu'avait eue Suguru avec Akira Mori ait été très courte, le claviériste n'en avait pas pour autant coupé les ponts avec son éphémère petit ami. Toujours sous le coup de la menace latente représentée par les gens qui recherchaient la boîte à musique, il avait été contraint d'espacer ses visites au 100% Chocolate Café mais n'avait pas voulu y renoncer ; de plus, préparant leur partenariat avec le confiseur, les deux garçons avaient de fréquents contacts. Tout s'annonçait bien, et l'écriture de _Flavor of love_ étant presque achevée, il serait bientôt temps de procéder aux arrangements musicaux.

Akira Mori était au comptoir quand Hiroshi et Suguru, sortant de l'enregistrement d'une émission de radio, entrèrent dans le café. Shûichi, lui, avait aussitôt filé en compagnie de Yuki qui, fidèle à sa parole, se chargeait « d'assurer sa sécurité » et était venu le chercher en voiture devant les locaux de la radio. Après les avoir servis – un cappuccino pour le guitariste et un chocolat aux épices pour son collègue – ils discutèrent quelques instants puis Akira leur présenta, en avant-première, la version retenue pour la décoration des ballotins de Concerto. Sur un fond uni brun chaud, une portée dorée sinuait le long du flanc gauche de la boîte, se déployait sur le couvercle où le mot « Concerto » fleurissait en élégantes lettres script, et venait se perdre sur le flanc droit. Un design simple rappelant la musique mais donnant aussi une impression de luxe par ses couleurs.

« Ça fait envie, commenta Suguru. Je suis certain que les gens vont se les arracher, surtout avec notre single. Monsieur Seguchi sait ce qu'il fait.

- Mais c'est vous qui m'avez inspiré pour la forme des chocolats », répondit Akira avec un coup d'œil en direction d'Hiroshi. Même s'ils n'étaient plus rivaux, la tentation de l'ennuyer un peu était la plus forte.

« Nous les dégusterons ensemble en pensant à vous, renvoya le guitariste en se pressant de manière discrète mais néanmoins visible contre son petit ami.

- Nous allons rentrer, monsieur K donne des signes d'impatience devant la porte, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il effraie les clients. À bientôt, monsieur Mori, nous devrions repasser bientôt pour d'autres photos promotionnelles. »

Une fois dans la voiture, assis à l'arrière, Hiroshi caressa la cuisse de Suguru d'un geste possessif. Il allait falloir attendre le retour à l'appartement avant de pouvoir faire davantage, mais ainsi, il aurait le loisir d'échauffer son imagination. Pas besoin de chocolat pour exciter l'appétit de son petit copain !

XXXXXXXXXX

Il avait fallu à Narumi plusieurs semaines pour retrouver la trace de Satoko Hataji, qui avait été la compagne de Masayuki Oshima au cours des six années précédant son décès prématuré, principalement parce qu'elle s'était mariée et portait à présent le patronyme de Harii. La jeune fille avait fini par établir qu'elle vivait à Kumamoto, dans l'ouest de l'île de Kyushu. Décrocher un rendez-vous n'avait pas non plus été chose aisée mais Narumi était tenace et avait obtenu de rencontrer Satoko Harii à l'occasion d'un week-end.

Au fil de ses recherches, la jeune Kyotoïte n'avait trouvé que de rares photos des petites copines de Masayuki Oshima, et bien que Satoko Hataji ait été sa relation la plus longue, elle était demeurée d'une discrétion exemplaire. La jeune femme de l'époque était plus jolie que belle, pourvue d'un charme discret plein de retenue. La femme qui lui faisait face à présent s'était quelque peu enrobée avec l'âge mais présentait les mêmes traits bienveillants que sur les quelques photos que Narumi avait vues d'elle.

Il tombait des cordes ce jour-là, mais rien n'aurait pu dissuader la jeune fille de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Le destin tragique de Masayuki Oshima et l'histoire d'amour brisée de cette femme lui étaient apparus follement romantiques ; mais là, assise derrière sa tasse de thé, elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Elle se présenta donc rapidement et apprit en retour que son interlocutrice était maintenant mère de deux enfants et travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats.

« Que souhaitiez-vous me demander, mademoiselle ? s'enquit ensuite madame Harii, sentant la nervosité de Narumi, et intriguée aussi.

- Heu… Hé bien, comme je vous l'ai dit au téléphone, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de… de monsieur Oshima. C'est moi qui ai trouvé la partition et le texte original de _Soleil d'hiver_. Ils étaient cachés dans la reliure d'un carnet que j'avais acheté, avec d'autres, à une brocante. Est-ce que… vous savez quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? »

Satoko Harii parut surprise puis adopta un air songeur.

« Tout est lié à cette histoire de boîte à musique, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vaguement suivi l'affaire. Je ne connaissais pas très bien les amis de Masayuki, mais ce Keichi Saegusa ne m'a jamais fait très bonne impression. Enfin, moi, je n'étais pas de leur milieu. Pour en revenir au carnet dont vous parlez, je ne savais pas qu'il contenait ces documents. Vous savez, Masayuki a changé au retour de son voyage en Chine. Il paraissait… hanté. Peu de temps après, il m'a annoncé vouloir écrire une chanson à propos des événements de Nankin. C'était un antimilitariste convaincu et ce qui s'est passé là-bas était horrible, bien sûr.

- Savez-vous pour quelle raison monsieur Oshima a décidé de se rendre en Chine ? »

Madame Harii but une petite gorgée à sa tasse de café.

« Hé bien, il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler directement mais je crois que tout a commencé après qu'il soit entré en contact avec quelqu'un. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais au cours des mois précédant la disparition de Masayuki, un homme a appelé à plusieurs reprises, sans se présenter, demandant à lui parler. J'ai voulu le signaler à la police, mais Masayuki a refusé, disant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un fan. Je n'ai jamais cru que c'était le cas, bien sûr, mais… que pouvais-je faire ? J'en ai parlé aux policiers qui ont enquêté sur sa mort, ensuite, mais cela n'a mené à rien. » Une ombre triste voleta sur le visage de Satoko Harii.

« Pensez-vous que la boîte à musique ait un lien avec toute cette histoire ? » interrogea Narumi, tirant d'une pochette la photo de la petite boîte marquetée que Suguru lui avait fait parvenir. Son interlocutrice l'examina un court instant.

« Oui, je me souviens de cette boîte. Masayuki l'a rapportée un jour, peu de temps avant son voyage en Chine. Elle avait appartenu à sa grand-mère, m'a-t-il dit. Elle était jolie mais je n'ai jamais aimé l'air qu'elle jouait. Il m'a toujours semblé sinistre.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous vous en êtes débarrassée, madame Harii ? »

L'expression de cette dernière changea sensiblement et se fit plus dure.

« Je l'aurais rendue à sa mère si Masayuki ne m'avait pas demandé, peu de temps avant sa mort, de m'en débarrasser si jamais il venait à lui arriver quelque chose. Oh, je sais ce que vous pensez mais c'était quelqu'un de très superstitieux, persuadé qu'il allait mourir jeune. Nous en plaisantions d'ailleurs souvent. Il avait préparé un carton avec des carnets, des feuilles, des partitions… Tout a été examiné par la police, bien sûr, mais la plupart étaient des cahiers vierges, comme celui que vous avez acheté. Je l'ai porté, ainsi que la boîte à musique, dans un petit bric-à-brac d'un quartier voisin. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que j'ai conservée de lui. Regardez. »

De son sac à main, madame Harii tira un petit calepin carré, dont la couverture était constituée par une feuille de papier washi aux couleurs fanées.

« C'est moi qui le lui avais offert et il y notait ses idées de textes. Je le conserve toujours sur moi. »

Elle le tendit à Narumi qui s'en saisit avec émotion. Cette femme avait certes refait sa vie mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle vouait toujours une petite partie de ses sentiments à celui qu'elle avait aimé, bien des années auparavant. Le calepin était tout corné, rempli presque en entier de notes au crayon ou au stylo, parfois même de courtes phrases musicales. Tout ceci donnait une impression de vie et de créativité foisonnantes, et la jeune fille comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Satoko Harii n'avait pas voulu s'en séparer.

Alors qu'elle le feuilletait, elle avisa, vers les dernières pages, une liste de ce qui étaient sans doute des noms : des noms propres sans la moindre indication, notés les uns à la suite des autres, sous le mot « Nankin » écrit en plus gros :

- Kato  
>- Umino<br>- Oki  
>- Yamada<p>

« Oki » était entouré d'un trait de crayon.

« Excusez-moi, madame Harii… Puis-je photographier cette page ? s'enquit-elle, voyant peut-être là un lien avec tout ce que lui avait relaté Suguru.

- Bien sûr. Mais je dois vous dire que la police n'a rien trouvé d'exploitable dans ce carnet. »

À l'aide de son téléphone portable, Narumi photographia la page du calepin qu'elle rendit à sa propriétaire avant de prendre congé. Ne restait plus à présent qu'à contacter Suguru pour lui faire part du résultat de ses recherches.

La pluie tombait toujours dru et la jeune fille, qui avait escompté se promener un peu dans les rues de Kumamoto, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, fut contrainte de se replier dans le petit centre commercial qu'abritait la gare en attendant son train.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>NIDS<span> : National Institute for Defense Studies. Il s'agit d'un centre de recherches sur l'histoire militaire du Japon.  
><span>Papier washi<span> : papier fait à la main, la plupart du temps très coloré, principalement destiné à l'emballage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XII<strong>

Hiroshi alluma un bâton d'encens et le laissa se consumer puis referma les deux fenêtres, estimant avoir suffisamment aéré. Pour un fumeur, il ne supportait pas l'odeur du tabac froid, et en plus de fumer à la fenêtre, il aérait été comme hiver son appartement.

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne peux rien faire ? demanda Suguru, installé sur la canapé.

- Nope. Tout est prêt. »

Sobi, Shinichi, Sakura et Narumi n'allaient pas tarder à arriver afin de confronter leurs trouvailles sur Masayuki Oshima. De la sortie à _l'Antique Jamboree_ ne manquaient que Shuichi, Eiri, Maiko et Yuji, mais les autres avaient participé de bonne grâce à « l'enquête ». Tout avait commencé avec l'achat des carnets par Narumi au cours de cette fameuse sortie.

Pour les remercier, Hiroshi et Suguru organisaient un petit apéritif dînatoire ; c'était là l'occasion de regrouper toutes les informations mais aussi de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Le plus difficile avait été d'arrêter une date convenant à tout le monde, surtout aux Kyotoïtes Narumi et Shinichi. Ils avaient choisi un week-end pour leur faciliter les choses et qu'ils puissent passer au moins une nuit tranquille sur place.

Le repas, une fondue shabu-shabu, provenait directement du traiteur. Si les deux garçons parvenaient à cuisiner des repas au quotidien, gérer un menu plus élaboré était autrement plus difficile. Suguru n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un assortiment de mignardises au 100% Chocolate Café.

« Il y en a bien trop ! s'était exclamé Hiroshi. On ne pourra jamais tout manger.

- Qui vous a dit que tout devait être mangé ce soir ? »

Ils disposèrent le plat à fondue et les victuailles sur la table basse, puis profitèrent du temps qu'il leur restait pour s'embrasser un peu avant que leurs amis arrivent. Leur « vie commune » n'apparaîtrait pas comme une surprise puisqu'ils avaient expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une « facilité de surveillance » pour leur manager. Seule Sakura était au courant de la vérité.

Le premier invité à arriver fut Shinichi. Il aurait dû venir en même temps que Narumi mais avait décidé de prendre le train d'avant afin de profiter un peu de la capitale et visiter quelques boutiques spécialisées – même si Internet comblait ses attentes, dans certains cas rien ne valait le lèche-vitrine réel. Avec lui s'engouffra un peu d'air frais du mois d'octobre et c'est avec un soupir d'aise qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement.

Sakura arriva à peine dix minutes après lui. Tandis que Suguru préparaît du thé et Hiroshi sortait quelques bières, tous deux restèrent à discuter au salon, très à l'aise bien qu'ils ne se soient que peu parlé lors de la sortie à _l'Antique Jamboree_. Narumi ne tarda pas non plus et entra dans l'appartement comme un coup de vent, pelotonnée dans une grande veste rose vif.

Quand Sobi arriva enfin, bon dernier comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'ambiance était détendue et bon enfant même si tous étaient assez impatients de partager les résultats de leurs recherches. Narumi avait eut l'idée d'apporter un grand tableau blanc pour tout noter, histoire d'y voir plus clair après.

À partir de cet instant, l'ambiance devint étrangement studieuse et calme. Chacun exposa – honneur aux dames – ce qu'il avait trouvé à tour de rôle et Narumi se proposa pour tout consigner sur le tableau, qui ne tarda pas à être plein.

Une fois que tout le monde eut parlé, ils observèrent le tableau. Trois éléments principaux en ressortaient. Le premier était que Saegusa était un tire-au-flanc doublé d'un parasite et les événements récents qui l'avaient impliqué ne contredisaient en rien ce portait peu flatteur. L'autre piste, moins légère, menait à la boîte à musique. Elle semblait porter malheur mais posséder une valeur qui la faisait rechercher assidûment par les agresseurs de Suguru. Enfin, les investigations convergeaient globalement vers Nankin : la boîte à musique en provenait, et des noms y étaient liés : Kato, Umino, Yamada et Oki.

« Oki, comme celui de l'unité d'Inoue ! En plus, c'est le seul des quatre qui a survécu ! » s'exclama Shinichi avec excitation.

Un silence pensif tomba sur l'assistance.

« Ils ont peut-être caché quelque chose dans la boîte à musique et… cet Oki voudrait le récupérer. Il y avait des chiffres dans la doublure de la boîte, non ? suggéra Sobi.

- En effet », confirma Suguru qui avait photocopié l'expertise de l'objet. Il sortit des feuillets d'une pochette en plastique et les parcourut rapidement. Quand il trouva ce qui l'intéressait, il tendit la feuille à Narumi qui inscrivit les chiffres sur le tableau.

« 35-40-132-30, lut Sakura. Ce n'est pas un numéro de compte ni de téléphone.

- Ni des mensurations, ajouta Sobi avec un petit rire. Quoique… Les trois premières ne sont pas particulièrement laudatives, mais si la dernière concerne une donnée uniquement masculine… ça me laisse rêveur. »

Cette remarque amusante annonça tacitement qu'il était l'heure de faire une pause, adoptée à l'unanimité, et des sujets plus badins furent abordés pendant qu'ils dégustaient la fondue dans une ambiance décontractée.

Seul Sobi restait relativement silencieux – pour une fois. Il observait attentivement Hiroshi et Fujisaki ; pour lui, il y avait plus qu'une simple cohabitation entre eux. Leurs gestes trahissaient de la familiarité, et elle n'était pas que professionnelle ; il y avait plus, c'était évident. Décidé à mettre un peu de piment dans leur relation, il profita d'un moment de solitude pour retrouver Suguru à la cuisine. Faisant mine de se laver les mains, il murmura discrètement, de façon à n'être entendu que du seul claviériste :

« C'est donc vous qui me l'avez volé ? »

Ne décelant aucune réaction chez le garçon, il poursuivit :

« C'est un bon coup, n'est-ce pas ? Il me manque, parfois… Je suis content de l'avoir croqué à nouveau cet été. Vous n'étiez pas ensemble à ce moment-là, au moins ? »

Suguru déglutit subrepticement mais ne se démonta pas et sortit la boîte de gâteaux du réfrigérateur.

« Je suis étonné qu'il s'intéresse aux… miniatures. »

Le claviériste, qui ne manquait pourtant pas de répartie, chercha vainement quelque chose à rétorquer ; quoi qu'il dise serait reconnaître leur relation, et il ne savait pas très bien où en était Nakano de ce côté-là. Ne rien dire revenait néanmoins à admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux et qu'il prenait ombrage de la réflexion. Dans tous les cas, Mizutani tirerait la conclusion qu'ils étaient ensemble. Choisissant de ne pas se laisser faire, il arrangea les gâteaux sur une assiette et les présenta à Sobi.

« L'avantage des… miniatures, c'est qu'on ne s'en lasse pas, et au lieu d'une seule grosse part, qui écoeure, on peut se resservir. »

Pas très percutant, mais au moins le grand dadais en kimono n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

Il repassa au salon, l'air de rien, et la soirée se poursuivit sans anicroches.

Il fut convenu que Shinichi dormirait chez Hiroshi et Suguru ; quant à Narumi, elle passerait la nuit chez Sakura. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour orienter les recherches autour d'Oki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Avec un juron de dépit, Shuichi shoota dans une canette vide qui traînait sol. Se faire mettre à la rue pour si peu était ignoble ! D'accord, renverser du thé chaud sur l'ordinateur portable de Yuki était assez ennuyeux mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Ç'avait été purement accidentel, et il voulait lui faire plaisir en premier lieu. De plus, il existait très certainement une copie de sauvegarde quelque part, alors pourquoi tant de méchanceté ?

Ses pas le conduisirent vers un jardin d'enfant, désert à cette heure. Il s'assit lourdement sur un banc et se mit à pleurer. Qu'allait-il devenir si Eiri ne lui pardonnait pas ?

Il songea à appeler Hiroshi mais se rappela qu'il avait laissé son portable dans l'appartement. Tant pis. Dans l'immédiat, il ne voulait que ruminer son chagrin en paix. Il remonta ses jambes contre lui, encercla ses mollets de ses bras et se laissa aller à de nouveaux sanglots.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Suguru. Il a dû manquer son train, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Yuki ne m'aurait pas appelé s'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire, rétorqua Hiroshi. Shu n'était ni chez ses parents, ni chez moi bien entendu. Il ne peut être nulle part ailleurs. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas disparu comme ça sans prévenir ni laisser d'explication. »

Suguru renonça à argumenter ; son camarade marquait un point. Eiri Yuki n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour des broutilles : des crises, il avait dû en traverser (et en traverserait certainement encore) avec Shindo. S'il avait contacté les proches du chanteur, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

Celle-ci tomba lorsque K pénétra dans leur salle de répétitions. Shuichi avait été kidnappé et ses ravisseurs exigeaient la boîte en musique en échange de sa personne.

_Voilà qui exauce un de mes vœux_, songea Suguru qui avait un nombre incalculable de fois prié pour être débarrassé de leur excentrique chanteur ; mais pour le coup, il avait aussi l'impression que le plafond venait de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Je le savais », murmura Hiroshi, les dents serrées, le visage soudain obscurci par la colère qui avait brutalement chassé son inquiétude. Il se leva d'un geste brusque et se planta devant K.

« Et ton soi-disant « service de sécurité », il a servi à quoi, dis-moi ? Tu parles d'une surveillance ! Est-ce qu'il y avait même quelqu'un pour veiller sur Shuichi ? En tant que chanteur de Bad Luck, c'était pourtant lui le premier visé ! »

Sans laisser le temps à leur manager de répondre, le jeune homme arracha son blouson au portemanteau et poussa la porte du studio.

« Une petite minute, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? l'appela K.

- Je vais chez cet imbécile de Yuki. Il avait promis d'assurer la protection de Shu, et voilà le résultat. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de le laisser sortir seul, connaissant la situation ? Bon sang, mais quelle espèce d'abruti !

- Toi non plus tu ne dois pas sortir seul, déclara K d'un ton sans appel en tentant de le retenir par le bras, mais Hiroshi se dégagea avec rudesse.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. De toute façon, puisqu'ils ont Shu, je ne les intéresse certainement plus. Inutile de m'attendre, je ne repasserai pas aujourd'hui. »

Il était parti avant que K n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Suguru entendit le son de ses pas, pressés, décroître le long du couloir. Hiroshi ne lui avait même pas lancé un coup d'œil avant de partir. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, Shindo venait toujours en premier pour lui, semblait-il. Certes, la situation était grave ; mais il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Il se leva de la banquette où il s'était tenu assis et redressa ses épaules. L'heure n'était pas venue de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il lui fallait aller voir Tohma de toute urgence et lui faire part de ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

XXXXXXXXXX

C'est une sensation de froid chargé d'humidité qui étreignit Shuichi avant même qu'il ait ouvert les paupières et il se pelotonna par réflexe sur son couchage, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une couverture. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid dans l'appartement ? Puis, une odeur de renfermé, de poussière et de vague moisissure lui parvint graduellement et il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer vivement, ébloui par la lumière crue qui éclairait la pièce. Dans le même temps, il sentit son estomac se contracter désagréablement et il laissa échapper un faible geignement de détresse. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Une fois que sa vision se fut accoutumée à la lumière, le garçon promena un regard circonspect et peu rassuré sur ses alentours. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était carrée, aux murs de ciment grossièrement crépis. Dans un angle était bâti un escalier sous lequel s'entassaient des cartons couverts de poussière, et face à lui se dressait une antique chaudière rouillée. Une ampoule pendait du plafond au bout d'un long cordon électrique, éclairant la froide nudité de ce qui semblait être une cave. Un matelas était posé à même le sol, contre un mur, et il y était allongé, tout habillé à l'exception de son blouson. Il frissonna et s'assit lentement, luttant pour ne pas restituer le contenu de son estomac.

Ses souvenirs étaient affreusement flous, mais il lui revint progressivement en mémoire les échos d'une dispute avec Yuki, au sujet de laquelle il ne se rappelait absolument rien sinon qu'elle lui avait valu d'être jeté à la porte de l'appartement comme un malpropre. Absorbé par son chagrin et sa colère, il avait marché jusqu'à un petit parc non loin de la résidence et s'était laissé aller à ruminer ses idées noires. Pourquoi Yuki continuait-il à le rudoyer constamment ? Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, presque rien n'avait changé entre eux, il avait parfois l'impression que son amant le traitait toujours comme un gosse pénible et immature. Il se souvenait s'être laissé aller à verser quelques larmes, puis avait entendu un bruit de pas près de lui, et tout s'était brouillé.

En dépit de la nausée qui lui contractait l'estomac, Shuichi sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre ; nul besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre qu'il s'était fait kidnapper. Mais par qui ? Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir de rapport avec cette histoire de boîte à musique ? Et Yuki, qui lui avait juré de veiller sur lui… Où était-il ?

Paniqué, le garçon voulut se mettre debout mais il éprouva une résistance sur sa cheville gauche : une menotte l'encerclait, reliée par une courte chaîne aux barreaux d'une grille de ventilation. Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces, affolé, mais la grille était solide et il ne réussit qu'à se meurtrir la cheville. Misérable, il se rassit, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Qui allait le retrouver, à présent ? Comment Yuki pourrait-il savoir où il était détenu ? Pire encore… ces gens qui l'avaient enlevé ne risquaient-ils pas de s'en prendre au romancier, à présent ?

« Yuki, je t'en supplie… fais attention », implora-t-il.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que Shuichi priait pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive à son amant, celui-ci faisait face aux accusations virulentes d'Hiroshi, dans le hall de son appartement. La veille, il avait été trop en colère pour songer aux conséquences de son acte, et il avait pensé que, comme il lui était déjà arrivé de le faire, Shuichi avait couru se réfugier chez Nakano pour y passer la nuit. Il ne s'était donc pas inquiété outre mesure de son silence, occupé à tenter de faire redémarrer son ordinateur, en pure perte. Il possédait un manuscrit papier mais les ultimes modifications qu'il avait faites n'y figuraient bien évidemment pas. Il avait bûché toute la nuit afin de récupérer son travail perdu puis s'était effondré dans son lit, à l'aube, pour y dormir quelques heures ; son éditrice ne lui aurait pas accordé de nouveau délai après les deux qu'elle lui avait déjà octroyés.

Quand il s'était réveillé, Shuichi n'était pas revenu et, bien que contrarié, il en avait conclu qu'il était allé dormir chez son ami Nakano. L'heure tournant, cependant, Eiri avait commencé à s'inquiéter : son amant avait quitté l'appartement à la hâte, sans prendre ni son sac ni son téléphone portable, qui était toujours posé sur la table basse, dans le salon. Il n'était donc pas repassé pour le récupérer ni même pour se changer, et ce n'était pas normal.

À présent, il était sommé de rendre des comptes par un Nakano furieux qui l'accusait d'irresponsabilité, de négligence, voire de maltraitance, et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à subir ce genre de scène.

« C'est bon, tu as terminé ? s'enquit-il d'un ton sec après qu'Hiroshi ait conclu sa diatribe par un « Shuichi mérite mieux qu'un pauvre type dans ton genre ! »

- Non, j'ai pas terminé. Je devrais te mettre mon poing dans la figure ! »

Eiri lui renvoya un regard mauvais, les dents serrées. S'il affichait au quotidien, et selon le contexte, des manières allant de désagréablement bourru à presque charmeur, le garçon violent et bagarreur qu'il avait été un temps, après son retour de New York, rôdait toujours aux confins de sa conscience ; il l'avait prouvé le jour où il était allé trouver les ASK et avait proprement démoli leur claviériste. Cependant, quelle que soit son envie de s'en prendre à Nakano, qu'il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié, force lui était de reconnaître qu'il était le seul fautif dans cette histoire. S'il n'avait pas chassé Shuichi de l'appartement, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Mobilisant tout son sang froid, il abandonna sa posture offensive et son regard, toujours aussi incisif, se fit moins agressif.

« Tu dis que ces ordures ont contacté N-G ?

- Ils veulent la boîte à musique en échange de Shuichi. Rien d'autre, apparemment.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils tiennent autant à cette foutue boîte ? questionna Eiri d'un ton impérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

- Aucune idée, mais ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. La priorité, c'est de retrouver Shuichi ! »

Eiri parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'aller chercher une veste dans un placard. Il enfila ses chaussures et prit les clés de sa voiture.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- T'occupe. Rentre chez toi et laisse-moi régler ça à ma manière. » Sans attendre de réponse, il bouscula Hiroshi et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Saisi, le guitariste n'osa rien dire, car s'il n'était pas particulièrement impressionnable, ce qu'il avait lu au fond des yeux mordorés de Yuki lui avait fait peur.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je suis désolée, monsieur Fujisaki, mais monsieur le directeur ne peut recevoir personne pour le moment. »

Immédiatement après le départ précipité d'Hiroshi, Suguru s'était rendu au dernier étage de la Tour de N-G Productions afin de donner à son cousin tous les éléments qu'il était parvenu à réunir sur la boîte à musique, dans l'espoir qu'ils seraient d'une quelconque utilité pour retrouver la trace de ceux qui avaient enlevé Shuichi – et qui étaient sans nul doute les mêmes qui l'avaient un soir molesté. Rien dans les informations qu'il détenait ne semblait de nature à fournir des pistes solides, mais on ne savait jamais.

Bien qu'il lui soit souvent arrivé de penser que si Shuichi venait à disparaître, le monde – le sien, surtout – ne s'en porterait que mieux, Suguru n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il arrive le moindre mal à son collègue, et au vu de ce qu'il avait subi au cours de son unique rencontre avec eux, ces hommes n'étaient clairement pas des plaisantins. Si les choses traînaient trop, Shindo risquait de passer les prochaines heures dans des conditions peu enviables.

La secrétaire qui tenait la porte du bureau de Tohma, cependant, ne paraissait pas en avoir conscience et assurait avec le plus grand des professionnalismes son rôle de Cerbère en jupons.

« Cela concerne la disparition de mon collègue, Shuichi Shindo, insista le jeune garçon, refoulant son impatience derrière une façade d'inébranlable impassibilité. Je suis certain que ce que j'ai à lui montrer l'intéressera beaucoup. »

Son interlocutrice le scruta d'un regard aigu, comme pour tâcher de mettre ses dires à l'épreuve, puis pressa un bouton sur son intercom – un modèle design parfaitement en accord avec le bureau et son occupante.

« Monsieur Seguchi ? Votre cousin souhaiterait vous parler de quelque chose concernant monsieur Shindo. Très bien. Au revoir. Monsieur Seguchi vous attend », ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers Suguru qui la remercia d'un hochement poli mais minimaliste de la tête et traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau de Tohma. Le directeur de N-G était peut-être préoccupé par cette affaire de kidnapping, mais c'est d'un air remarquablement détaché, bien que grave, qu'il accueillit son jeune parent.

« Tu as des choses à me dire, Suguru ?

- Oui, monsieur Seguchi. Vous savez que… je me suis intéressé d'assez prêt à l'histoire de la boîte à musique de Masayuki Oshima, et avec l'aide d'amis, monsieur Nakano et moi avons réuni un certain nombre d'informations. Je peux vous en donner une copie si vous le souhaitez, tout est là », expliqua le claviériste, désignant l'ordinateur portable dont il se servait le soir chez lui, pour travailler ses arrangements. Tout s'y trouvait, proprement mis en forme après qu'il ait épluché chacun des éléments apportés par Sakura, Narumi, Sobi et Shinichi.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'exploitable, mais de tout ceci ressort un nom : Junichiro Oki. Le nom « Oki », avec une graphie identique, apparaît dans un carnet ayant appartenu à monsieur Oshima ainsi que dans l'unité que commandait le capitaine Tadahiko Inoue à Nankin, en 1937. Inoue était le grand-père de monsieur Oshima et il a été établi que la boîte à musique venait de Chine. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une supposition, mais peut-être faudrait-il chercher à en savoir plus sur cet Oki ? »

Tohma observa un court silence, réfléchissant à ce que son cousin venait de dire. Non qu'il ait mis sa parole en doute ; Suguru était méticuleux et s'investissait toujours dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais cette piste ténue était-elle susceptible de déboucher sur quelque chose ? Que tirer d'un seul nom renvoyant à près de soixante-dix ans dans le passé ? Ne valait-il pas mieux donner la boîte, tout simplement ?

Mais céder ainsi, c'était perdre, et Tohma avait par-dessus tout horreur de perdre. S'attaquer à l'un de ses poulains revenait à s'en prendre à lui par la même occasion. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le sort de Shindo lui importait peu ; même, l'occasion était belle d'être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes de ce crampon qui parasitait l'existence d'Eiri, mais il en allait de sa fierté. Personne ne dictait sa conduite à Tohma Seguchi.

« Fais-moi une copie de tes documents, répondit-il enfin en sortant une clé USB d'un tiroir de son bureau. Je me charge du reste. »

_A suivre..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIII<strong>

Tohma venait de raccrocher quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et Eiri Yuki fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi par sa secrétaire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, monsieur Yuki ! » implorait celle-ci, impuissante à retenir le jeune homme.

« Eiri, quel plaisir de te voir !

- Je veux la boîte à musique ! ordonna Yuki sans préambule.

- Monsieur Seguchi, je suis navrée, suppliait la secrétaire. Je lui ai dit de patienter le temps que je vous annonce mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Midori, dit Tohma avec un sourire apaisant. Eiri est toujours le bienvenu ici. Retournez donc à votre poste. »

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'elle ait quitté le bureau pour reprendre leur conversation amorcée près d'une heure auparavant par téléphone.

« Tu connais mes positions, attaqua Tohma. Je ne négocie pas. Pourtant… même si je serais ravi de t'ôter cette monstrueuse épine rose du pied une bonne fois pour toutes, j'entends bien récupérer Shindo Il est une partie conséquente de mon capital et je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre. Ne prends pas ton air renfrogné, Eiri. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Quand comptes-tu agir ?

- Oh, c'est mignon, tu te fais du souci pour ta dulcinée ?

- _Quand _comptes-tu agir ? répéta l'écrivain, agacé.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'inconsciemment tu cherchais à te débarrasser de lui _définitivement _? » renvoya Tohma avec un sourire doucereux.

Yuki le foudroya du regard et quitta le bureau en claquant violemment la porte. Son beau-frère était pire qu'une mule, et s'il avait décidé de ne pas l'aider, il ne le ferait pas. Nakano, lui, serait peut-être plus coopératif malgré leurs divergences. Il se rendit donc au Studio 3 mais il n'y trouva que Suguru et K qui expliqua que le guitariste venait de s'en aller. Sans dire au revoir, Yuki ressortit de la pièce.

Laissé pour compte, Suguru prit le parti de ranger ses affaires. De toute manière, il n'y aurait pas de répétition aujourd'hui.

« Je vais te reconduire chez Nakano. S'il y est, vous resterez ensemble sinon… on avisera, déclara le manager en enfilant sa veste.

- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rien qui te concerne, _kid_. »

Le grand Américain s'était vu attribuer une mission très particulière. Maintenant que leur supposé ennemi avait un nom, il fallait frapper vite et fort. Il avait déjà lancé une équipe pour effectuer des recherches poussées sur ce fameux Wataru Oki et en préparaît une autre pour intervenir si cette piste venait à se révéler pertinente. Il esquissa un sourire inquiétant. Manager le groupe lui plaisait mais il aimait l'action et c'était pour lui l'occasion d'exercer ses compétences particulières en la matière.

De son côté, Suguru était un peu maussade. Il comprenait que l'enlèvement de Shindo ait bouleversé Hiroshi mais il se sentait exclu, une fois de plus. Bizarrement, la remarque que lui avait faite ce Sobi lors du « brainstorming » lui revint en mémoire. Leur séparation lui avait toutefois appris quelque chose : plutôt que ressasser ce sentiment de malaise, il allait en parler avec son petit ami – calmement de préférence. Ensemble, ils parviendraient bien à résoudre ce problème.

K l'accompagna jusque sur le palier de l'appartement d'Hiroshi et, constatant que ce dernier était chez lui, il repartit sans attendre.

« Je suis là », s'annonça le garçon en retirant ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Une paire supplémentaire était rangée dans le petit meuble réservé à cet effet, et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit Eiri Yuki dans le salon en compagnie de son petit ami. Plus surprenant encore était le calme qui régnait entre eux, car leur antagonisme était notoire.

« Bonsoir, monsieur Eiri. »

Le romancier hocha la tête et répondit par un grognement. Au vu des feuillets éparpillés sur la table basse, les deux hommes paraissaient avoir décidé de mettre leurs différends de côté le temps de sauver Shuichi. Malheureusement, ils manquaient de ressources, et les informations qu'ils détenaient ne semblaient pas être d'un grande utilité.

XXXXXXXXXX

« _Junichiro Oki : né le 28 octobre 1915 à Kamoya, Kyushu. Rejoint l'armée à dix-sept ans. Assez violent : cour martiale en 1933 et 1935 pour avoir agressé des civils lors de ses permissions. Porté déserteur en 1937. Embauché comme apprenti menuisier en 1939 par l'entreprise de menuiserie Ghinza & Fils. Il y restera jusqu'à l'âge de soixante ans. Épouse Reiko Shinagawa en 1945 qui lui donne deux enfants : Hideaki en 1949 et Hatsumi en 1950. »_

Tohma acheva sa lecture puis consulta les fiches relatives aux autres membres de la famille Oki.

Il était contrarié qu'Eiri se soit mêlé de l'affaire ; après tout, il avait refusé avec la dernière énergie les services de K. En ce qui le concernait, que Shindo vienne à disparaître était plutôt une bonne chose mais… il rapportait de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent. Et puis, Eiri finirait bien par s'en lasser, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins était-ce qu'il avait cru au début, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait au chanteur. Comment pouvait-il avoir si mauvais goût ? Il s'était d'abord amouraché d'un monstre et maintenant d'un demeuré. Ah, les mystères du cœur…

Sa ligne directe sonna, affichant le numéro de K. Celui-ci avait-il déjà matière à appeler ?

XXXXXXXXXX

La pluie avait redoublé de violence et Sakura courut le long des derniers mètres qui la séparaient du petit café. La porte s'ouvrit avec un tintement joyeux sous sa poussée et elle soupira de soulagement tout en secouant son parapluie. Quel dommage que le temps ait été si peu clément ! Tant qu'à être à Kyoto, autant en profiter pour visiter un peu quelques lieux pittoresques de l'ancienne capitale impériale. Ce serait pour une autre fois. Elle suspendit son imperméable à un portemanteau et rangea son parapluie dans une corbeille mise à la disposition des clients. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la salle, elle aperçut Shinichi Garai et le rejoignit.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant. Je m'excuse pour le retard, mon entretien a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

- Et il s'est bien passé ? demanda le garçon en lui présentant une chaise tout en adressant un signe discret à la serveuse pour qu'elle vienne prendre leur commande.

- Ma foi… Les autres candidats paraissaient calés, on verra bien.

- Si je peux me permettre… pourquoi avez-vous choisi de postuler à Kyoto ? »

Sakura leva les yeux de la carte – de très jolis yeux de l'avis du violoniste.

« J'aimerais enrichir mon expérience. J'ai déjà effectué un stage à Obihiro, en Hokkaido et à Beppu, sur l'île de Kyushu. C'est une occasion personnelle de mieux connaître une région avec ses traditions et ses fêtes propres. C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir.

- Mais moi aussi, sourit Shinichi. Et puis, le contexte est moins sérieux que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Comment évolue l'affaire, au fait ?

- Oh… Fujisaki ne vous a pas raconté ? »

La jeune fille se tut le temps que la serveuse déposa deux cafés et une part de tarte au citron devant eux puis relata à voix basse l'enlèvement de Shuichi qui, évidemment, n'avait pas été rendu public. C'était Hiroshi, complètement bouleversé, qui le lui avait appris.

Shinichi demeura silencieux un instant, préoccupé. Cette histoire devenait inquiétante. Suguru avait été agressé et maintenant, Shindo kidnappé. Que se passerait-il si N-G Productions ne remettait pas la boîte à musique ? Les membres de Bad Luck allaient-ils être enlevés un par un ? Pourquoi cette boîte était-elle aussi précieuse ? Ce ne pouvait pas être à cause de sa valeur propre – bien que ce fût un bel objet de collection. Tout devait être dans les chiffres. Mais que représentait-ils ?

Il soupira puis tourna lentement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse de café. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu, dès le départ, ne pas déranger le passé.

Sakura aussi était inquiète et une étrange empathie s'installa entre eux, bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit. Elle décida pourtant de rompre ce silence par une remarque sur une cliente voisine qui les fixait.

« Elle s'imagine que vous venez de me quitter.

- Zut ! Vous allez devoir me jeter le reste de votre café brûlant au visage, alors.

- Ce ne sera pas drôle, il a refroidi, sourit Sakura.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous en offrir un autre.

- C'est très gentil, merci. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le soir venu, Hiroshi ne fut pas surpris de trouver Yuki devant la porte. Il ne l'appréciait toujours pas, mais il devait reconnaître qu'à sa façon, le romancier paraissait inquiet du sort de Shuichi. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le rapt et ils ne savaient même pas si les kidnappeurs avaient fixé un ultimatum pour l'échange. Tohma Seguchi n'avait consenti à donner aucune information.

Avec un salut – pour la forme – il invita Eiri à entrer. Sitôt dans le salon, et sans demander la moindre autorisation, celui-ci alluma une cigarette.

« Menus larcins, accointances douteuses, quelques arrestations pour des petits vols, rien de plus », annonça-il succinctement en laissant tomber une feuille de bloc-note pliée en deux sur la table basse.

Une des fidèles admiratrices de l'écrivain travaillait dans la police et Eiri lui avait demandé de chercher des renseignements sur Wataru Oki, le petit-fils de Junichiro Oki. Toutefois, cela n'avait rien donné de bien concluant ; les petites frappes dans son genre pullulaient dans la capitale.

« Monsieur Seguchi est-il au courant de cela ? demanda Suguru.

- Certainement, répondit laconiquement Eiri.

- Il devrait tout de même le faire suivre, et si cette piste ne mène à rien, elle sera définitivement à exclure, déclara Hiroshi.

- Oh, Seguchi connaît son métier et il ne lâchera pas sa poule aux œufs d'or tout de suite », conclut Eiri d'un ton brusque en se levant. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta l'appartement.

« Pour être aussi loquace, il n'avait qu'à envoyer un mail », grinça Hiroshi, heureux tout de même que l'entrevue ne se soit pas éternisée ; il avait beau essayer, il ne comprenait pas ce que Shuichi trouvait à ce type égoïste et désagréable.

« Il a peut-être besoin de compagnie et… de soutien aussi, hasarda Suguru.

- Pff. Il a le cœur sec comme le désert.

- Ne soyez pas injuste. S'il était vraiment comme ça, il ne se ferait pas autant de soucis. »

Le guitariste adressa un singulier regard son petit ami puis se radoucit. À défaut de pouvoir s'en prendre aux ravisseurs de Shuichi, il reportait sa colère sur Yuki. Il se précipita et sortit pour le rattraper, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais le jeune homme avait déjà disparu le long de la rue. Songeur, il remonta à l'appartement. Suguru n'avait pas tort : Yuki aussi devait souffrir… à sa manière.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi somnolait quand un bruit de clef tournant dans la serrure le tira de son demi-sommeil, et il sortit la tête de sous la mince couverture dans laquelle il s'était pelotonné. Constatant qu'il souffrait du froid, même si le garçon avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas se plaindre en leur présence, ses ravisseurs lui avaient donné une couverture pour s'abriter. Ils ne lui avaient pas fait le moindre mal jusque-là, mais Shuichi ne leur accordait aucune confiance ; vu la manière dont ils avaient traité Fujisaki, on pouvait s'attendre à tout de leur part.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et un homme, toujours le même bien que le jeune chanteur ait été incapable de distinguer ses traits derrière le foulard qui lui masquait en partie le visage, vint déposer un plateau devant le matelas sur lequel il était étendu. Une boîte de nouilles instantanées et une bouteille d'eau minérale ; il avait eu droit à la même chose bien des heures plus tôt, il n'aurait su dire combien vu qu'on lui avait retiré sa montre, mais cela faisait longtemps car il mourait de faim. Il conserva cependant un silence hostile tout le temps que son visiteur resta dans la pièce, bien peu en vérité, juste assez pour vérifier la solidité du lien qui le retenait par la cheville. Après quoi, sans un mot, son geôlier quitta la cave.

Shuichi attendit quelques instants puis saisit la boîte en carton d'où s'échappait un fumet de nouilles au poulet. Rien de particulièrement savoureux mais le plat était chaud et le garçon eut tôt fait de l'engloutir. Si l'angoisse lui avait coupé l'appétit les premières heures de sa captivité, il tenait néanmoins à garder des forces. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en se morfondant dans cette cave, mais si l'occasion de s'échapper venait à se présenter, il entendait bien ne pas la laisser passer.

Son repas achevé, il se renfonça sous la couverture et ferma les yeux afin de bloquer la lumière, allumée en permanence, et se mit à songer à Yuki.

XXXXXXXXXX

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Hiroshi ne cessait de tourner et se retourner dans son lit ; à ses côtés, Suguru soupira et balbutia quelques mots totalement inintelligibles avant de plonger la tête sous la couette. L'espace d'un instant, le guitariste ressentit une bouffée d'irritation – comment pouvait-il dormir paisiblement alors que Shuichi était toujours introuvable ? – puis il secoua la tête et se glissa hors du lit. Suguru n'était pas responsable de la disparition de leur chanteur et n'avait jamais prétendu faire partie de ses amis proches. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait aussi, même s'il ne l'exprimait pas de manière aussi visible que son petit ami. Non, sa colère était bel et bien dirigée contre les auteurs du kidnapping mais son impuissance le rendait malade et il était plus facile alors de s'en prendre aux autres.

Il passa dans le salon, saisit son paquet de cigarettes et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ordinairement, il préférait fumer à la fenêtre mais il faisait froid et il n'était en tout et pour tout vêtu que d'un pantalon de pyjama. Tirée de son sommeil, Ikkyoku vint se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant puis bondit sur ses genoux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire toi, hein ? murmura Hiroshi en la grattant derrière les oreilles. Tant que ta gamelle est pleine, le reste tu t'en fous… »

Il fuma deux cigarettes à la suite puis écarta la petite chatte et alla chercher le dossier que Suguru avait constitué sur la boîte à musique et tout ce qui tournait autour. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas dormir, autant employer son temps à réfléchir. Il tira les documents de la chemise et les étala sur la table basse devant lui. Peut-être avait-il raté un élément important, les fois précédentes ? Yuki et lui avaient passé des heures à éplucher le contenu de chacune des feuilles, en pure perte. Cependant… c'était la seule chose concrète à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Ça, ainsi que le code gravé dans la boîte à musique, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer.

Hiroshi ne parvenait peut-être pas à dormir mais la lecture des pages imprimées ne tarda pas à lui brouiller la vue. Toujours les mêmes informations, ressassées il ne savait plus combien de fois… Il n'y avait rien de neuf dans tout cela. Avec un soupir de lassitude irritée, le jeune homme reposa une liasse de feuillets et en tira une autres de la chemise. Parti comme il l'était, il pouvait tout aussi bien aller se faire du café. Au moins, éplucher ces pages l'empêchait de penser au sort de Shuichi. Vu la manière dont ces malfrats s'en étaient pris à Suguru, qui pouvait dire s'ils n'avaient pas fait subir le même sort à son meilleur ami ? Ce n'étaient certainement pas des tendres, et Shuichi pouvait se montrer remarquablement difficile selon la situation. Avec un frisson, Hiroshi repensa à ce jour de pluie où son ami s'était traîné jusque chez lui après avoir été agressé par des voyous à la solde de ce méprisable Taki Aizawa. Il ne méritait pas de revivre une horreur pareille.

Le temps que le café passe, il enfila un tee-shirt et fuma une autre cigarette tout en s'efforçant de chasser ses inquiétudes. K était sur l'affaire, et d'après Seguchi, personne n'était plus qualifié que lui pour s'occuper de ce genre de problème.

Il retourna s'asseoir au salon et se remit à l'étude de ses notes tout en sirotant son café.

_« … le caporal Saburo Kato, les soldats de première classe Masao Umino et Junpei Yamada, disparus en mer en décembre 1937. Le caporal Junichiro Oki… »_

Hiroshi reposa sa tasse et répéta à haute voix la phrase qu'il venait de lire. Disparus en mer. Ces trois soldats faisaient pourtant partie de l'unité commandée par le capitaine Inoue, officiant à Nankin en 1937. Trois noyés de la même unité, au cours de la même période, signifiait sans doute qu'ils avaient péri dans le même naufrage. Mais alors…

Saisi d'une subite excitation, Hiroshi s'empara de la feuille sur laquelle était notée le « code » de la boîte à musique. « ». Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pensé qu'à des données cryptées, mais si on envisageait le problème sous un angle totalement différent, la solution se révélait d'une simplicité enfantine.

« 35.40 et 132.30. Des coordonnées indiquant une latitude et une longitude. Peut-être celles de l'endroit où le bateau a coulé ? »

Toute lassitude envolée, le jeune homme alluma son ordinateur et chercha un site permettant de localiser latitude et longitude. L'endroit qu'il découvrit indiquait un point au sud de Honshu, au large des côtes de la préfecture de Shimane, dans la région de Chûgoku. Mais comment relier concrètement ce naufrage à Tadahiko Inoue ? En quoi ces coordonnées pouvaient-elles être importantes au point de recourir à un kidnapping pour la récupérer ? N'y avait-il pas derrière tout cela une banale histoire d'argent ? Hiroshi fouilla frénétiquement dans ses notes jusqu'à trouver les informations collectées par Sobi auprès de Haruko Oshima. Celle-ci avait mentionné que ses parents avaient connu une appréciable rentrée d'argent peu après le retour du capitaine Inoue de Chine. N'était-il pas plausible de penser que, peut-être, celui-ci avait ramené de l'argent en plus de la boîte à musique ? Il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans les notes de Sakura.

« Voilà, c'est ça. L'opération Lys d'or. Ça collerait. »

Sakura avait ajouté à ses notes de recherche celles qu'elle avait réunies sur les pillages associés à l'occupation japonaise en Chine et dans d'autres pays d'Asie.

_« … Dès la fin des années 30, l'armée de l'empereur Hirohito entame un pillage systématique des zones conquises en Asie du Sud-Est et en Chine. Baptisée « Lys d'or », l'opération permet de constituer un formidable butin, composé d'or en pépites et en lingots, de bijoux et d'oeuvres d'art. Lors de l'occupation de la Chine, les soldats japonais mettent à sac temples, banques et résidences privées… »_

Et si le capitaine Inoue et quelques-uns de ses hommes avaient voulu récupérer une part du gâteau ? Un trésor dormant sous les eaux avait de quoi exciter les convoitises. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Junichiro Oki avait su que la boîte à musique cachait les coordonnées du naufrage ; peut-être même avait-il été complice du détournement, car Inoue n'avait sans doute pas agi seul. L'ancien caporal était décédé en 1987, mais son fils Hideaki et son petit-fils Wataru étaient presque certainement liés au kidnapping de Shuichi. Sans attendre, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et sélectionna le numéro de K. Peu importait qu'il soit près d'une heure du matin, sa découverte était d'importance. Le manager répondit presque tout de suite à son appel, d'ailleurs, et sa voix était claire, signe qu'il ne dormait pas.

« C'est Hiro. Je crois savoir qui est responsable de l'enlèvement de Shu.

- Tu as eu de nouvelles informations ?

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé en étudiant les documents que nous avons rassemblés. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'agit de Hideaki Oki, le fils du caporal Oki, ou de son petit-fils Wataru. »

K observa une courte pause.

« Wataru Oki figure en très bonne place dans la liste de mes suspects, dit-il enfin. Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ?

- Si mes déductions sont bonnes, il y a une importante somme d'argent à la clef sous la forme d'un trésor de guerre. Les chiffres dans la boîte à musique ne constituent pas un code secret mais indiquent les coordonnées d'un naufrage. Ça justifierait bien un kidnapping, non ?

- Très bien. Laisse-moi faire, je m'occupe de tout. Merci pour ton aide, Hiro. »

Le jeune homme reposa son téléphone, songeur. Subitement, il se sentait vidé ; la tension nerveuse qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'à présent venait de totalement l'abandonner. Mieux valait qu'il retourne se coucher, K saurait faire bon usage de l'information qu'il lui avait fournie.

« Monsieur Nakano ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Suguru se tenait sur le seuil du salon, l'air ensommeillé, les cheveux en bataille. Dans la pénombre, et compte tenu des circonstances, la grosse tête de chat souriant imprimée sur sa chemise de nuit apparaissait proprement surréaliste.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venu ici pour ne pas te déranger. J'en ai profité pour réfléchir à tout ça et j'ai la quasi-certitude de savoir qui est la personne derrière l'enlèvement de Shuichi, donc j'ai contacté K. »

Suguru traversa le salon et vint s'asseoir auprès de son petit ami, sa curiosité soudain éveillée écartant le rideau de brume qui enveloppait son esprit.

« Vous avez trouvé ?

- Je pense. Et je crois aussi savoir ce que signifient les chiffres gravés dans la boîte à musique. »

Suguru le dévisagea, les yeux brillant de surprise et d'exaltation. Dormir ne semblait plus à l'ordre du jour, tout à coup.

« Je vais tout te raconter, mais tu ne veux pas prendre du café ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

K connaissait son affaire, c'était un fait établi. Comme il l'avait dit à Hiroshi, ses soupçons se dirigeaient principalement sur Wataru Oki. Son enquête lui avait permis d'obtenir son adresse, à laquelle on ne l'avait évidemment pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, mais son réseau de renseignements personnel était étendu, surtout couplé à celui de Tohma Seguchi. Le coup de fil d'Hiroshi avait confirmé qu'il était sur la bonne piste, ne restait plus qu'à resserrer les mailles de son filet sur le poisson. Il avait contacté ses hommes, ne restait plus qu'à les laisser mener leurs investigations. Connaissant leur efficacité, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne localisent l'endroit où Shuichi était retenu prisonnier.

Une demi-journée s'écoula avant qu'il ne reçoive de réponse, mais alors un de ses hommes avait trouvé la planque des ravisseurs du chanteur de Bad Luck. Il lui avait été impossible de déterminer si ce dernier allait bien, toutefois il était bien là. K se rendit sur le champ, en compagnie du reste de son équipe, dans le quartier résidentiel où se trouvait la maison ; une bâtisse ordinaire, cerclée par un jardinet à peine entretenu. Le nom « Sonoda » était écrit sur la boîte aux lettres, et à ce que K en savait, il s'agissait de la demeure d'une vieille dame, la grand-mère d'une des fréquentations d'Oki, hospitalisée depuis plusieurs semaines. Un endroit somme toute assez isolé et calme, idéal pour y séquestrer quelqu'un.

« Winchester à Seguchi. Nous l'avons localisé. »

Tohma, informé depuis le matin du déroulement des opérations, hocha la tête comme si son interlocuteur était en mesure de le voir.

« Quand comptez-vous intervenir ?

- Sitôt que la nuit sera tombée, c'est-à-dire sous peu. La situation est totalement sous contrôle.

- Bien. Rappelez-moi lorsque vous aurez récupéré Shindo, dans ce cas. »

Tohma Seguchi raccrocha et se retourna vers l'autre occupant du bureau.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Eiri. D'ici quelques heures, Shindo sera libre. K est peut-être excentrique mais c'est un professionnel extrêmement efficace. »

Yuki ne répondit rien, le visage fermé. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à son beau-frère, mais son impuissance le rendait malade et il était plus encore affecté par le fait d'avoir dû s'en remettre à lui pour gérer l'intégralité de la crise. L'important, toutefois, était que Shuichi lui soit rendu sain et sauf, et le directeur de N-G Productions n'était pas du genre à laisser abîmer son précieux capital.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, l'équipe d'intervention de K investissait la maison et libérait Shuichi après avoir maîtrisé les deux autres occupants des lieux, dont Wataru Oki faisait partie. Les malfrats désormais sous les verrous – ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que leur complice ne soit identifié et arrêté – la menace qui pesait sur les Bad Luck venait de disparaître.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XIV<strong>

« Yuki Yuki Yuki ! Je veux voir Yuki ! » suppliait Shuichi en se débattant avec la dernière énergie. K soupira mais ne fit aucun signe à son homme de main de relâcher son étreinte autour du chanteur.

« _Listen to me,_ Shindo, je ne le répèterai pas. Mes ordres sont de te conduire à l'hôpital pour qu'on t'examine. Après la police va t'interroger, et après seulement, on avertira Yuki. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Shuichi continua de sangloter mais cessa de se débattre. Tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouver au plus vite son amant, quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Ensuite, il passerait tous les examens et interrogatoires de la Terre s'il le fallait, mais en cet instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre que se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante des bras de Yuki.

Sa libération s'était passée très vite ; il somnolait quand il avait entendu du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Puis la porte de la cave s'était ouverte et K était apparu en haut des marches, brandissant son fidèle Magnum. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouvait libre, mais voilà que ce barbare refusait de le laisser rejoindre Yuki ! Il avait bien tenté de ruser pour tromper la vigilance du gorille qui le tenait serré, mais s'était vite rendu compte que ce genre d'astuce ne marchait que dans les films. Il eut beau clamer qu'on ne lui avait fait aucun mal, il se retrouva vingt minutes plus tard à l'hôpital tandis que K s'occupait de Wataru Oki et ses sbires avant l'arrivée des autorités.

On le déposa enfin au pied de son immeuble, non sans s'assurer qu'il regagne son appartement sain et sauf et que Yuki était bien là.

« Oh, Yuki, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir ! « pleura-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son amant avec une telle force qu'il manqua le renverser. Il renifla bruyamment, le nez morveux, et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux : « Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant que j'étais prisonnier. On puce les chiens, on devrait faire pareil pour moi ! »

Le romancier retint un sourire. C'était bien son Shuichi qu'on venait de lui rendre.

« Quel idiot… » dit-il à la place.

Intérieurement pourtant, il était soulagé et heureux de retrouver son amant. Cela, bien sûr, il ne le l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Après quoi, il expliqua d'un ton docte que les puces que l'on mettait aux animaux n'étaient pas des puces GPS et que ça ne servait donc à rien.

« À moins qu'on ne te dépose dans un chenil, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant vu ton air maigrichon et abattu de cocker abandonné »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour les deux amants qui préféraient accorder du temps à la réconciliation plutôt qu'à la dispute.

Bien évidemment, aucun des deux n'eut la délicatesse de prévenir Hiroshi qui se morfondait toujours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru observait Shuichi du coin de l'oeil, sans écouter ce qu'il disait, bien sûr ; de temps à autre, il jetait de brefs regards à Hiroshi. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expression mais le jeune garçon savait que, indépendamment de la joie d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami sain et sauf, il avait été très affecté de ne pas avoir été prévenu immédiatement de sa libération. Certes, K les avait contactés peu après pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais pour le jeune homme ce n'était pas comme si le message avait émané directement de Shuichi. Il avait toujours été là pour son ami dans les moments difficiles et il souffrait d'avoir été tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui l'avait concerné. Suguru hésita puis décida de garder le silence ; il n'aurait servi à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus, sauf peut-être à blesser davantage le guitariste. Même si l'absence de leur remuant chanteur avait été un répit pour ses nerfs, l'angoisse éprouvée par Hiroshi avait été néfaste pour son propre moral.

« Que va devenir notre découverte ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant.

- Ce n'est plus de notre ressort. Nous avons averti les autorités. Par contre, selon ce qui en résultera, vous devrez donner une conférence de presse. Pas de raison de laisser passer un coup de pub, s'enthousiasma le pragmatique K.

- J'ai une idée, que diriez-vous d'une chanson sur les pirates ? Ce serait très visuel ! Nakano et Shindo seraient fantastiques en costumes de pirate, proposa Sakano.

- _A pirate song !_ renchérit le manager, aussitôt séduit.

- Oui ! Mais le véritable trésor serait l'amour ! On pourrait peut-être même utiliser la boîte à musique ? »

Suguru soupira à l'idée de devoir se déguiser en pirate. Quoique… Hiroshi ne devait sans doute pas être si mal que ça avec un bandeau sur un œil, une chemise ouverte sur son torse musclé et un pantalon moulant. Pas mal du tout, même. Et un grand sabre à la ceinture…

Les bavardages de Shuichi le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

_Et Shindo, lui, serait déguisé en perroquet_, pensa-t-il, redescendu sur terre.

« En attendant, le big boss vous accorde quelques jours de repos mais il faudra être au top lundi, expliqua K, revenant lui aussi au présent.

- Nous avons… quatre jours ?

- C'est bien, Nakano, tu sais compter. Comme le kidnapping de Shuichi a été tenu caché, tâchez d'être discrets. Vous pouvez disposer, et bonnes vacances ! » ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire. Shuichi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le studio comme une tornade, pressé d'aller retrouver son Yuki adoré.

Plutôt que rentrer directement, Hiroshi proposa d'aller boire un café et déjeuner dehors.

« Quatre jours, c'est beaucoup tout de même, commenta Suguru.

- Pour nous sans doute, mais pour Shuichi, c'est justifié. »

Le claviériste voulut dire un mot gentil sur son collègue mais rien de sincère ne lui vint spontanément. Il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se demandant de quelle manière ils allaient mettre à profit ce congé.

« Je vais peut-être rentrer quelques jours chez moi », hasarda-t-il, sachant néanmoins que son petit ami aurait préféré qu'il reste à ses côtés. Ce dernier le considéra un court instant, l'air pensif.

« C'est une bonne idée, dit-il. Peut-être… »

Il tira son briquet de sa poche et se mit à jouer rêveusement avec.

« Peut-être que je devrais venir avec toi, continua-t-il. Nous en profiterions pour parler à ta mère. »

Suguru ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Certes, il savait qu'Hiroshi voulait mettre les choses au point avec elle, mais connaissant sa mère, ne courait-il pas au conflit ?

« Oui, appelle-la et demande-lui si je peux venir. Je… je prendrai un hôtel s'il le faut », conclut le jeune homme avec détermination.

C'est ainsi que, le lendemain, les deux garçons étaient en route pour Kyoto ; en train, afin d'éviter des commentaires désagréables sur la moto et ses dangers – et de l'avis de Suguru, c'était tout de même plus confortable.

Hiroshi demeura silencieux la totalité du trajet. S'exprimer au téléphone et de vive voix étaient deux choses radicalement différentes ; en outre, sa « belle-mère » n'était pas particulièrement avenante et moins encore enchantée par la situation. Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé sa plaidoirie et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une telle situation. De plus, avertie plusieurs semaines auparavant, madame Fujisaki avait certainement fourbi son argumentation. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Malgré les protestations de Suguru, il avait préféré réserver une nuit à l'hôtel. Là au moins, il n'aurait pas peur de dormir.

L'angoisse au cœur, il suivit Suguru dans la maison familiale où Haruka Fujisaki vint les accueillir. En dépit de sa politesse impeccable, son hostilité était palpable. Après un bref salut, elle invita son fils à les laisser seuls.

« Non, je reste aussi », la contra Suguru.

Sa mère le foudroya du regard et réitéra son ordre.

« Nous discuterons tous les deux plus tard, ne pense pas t'en tirer à si bon compte », trancha-t-elle.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, aussi se retira-t-il à contrecœur dans sa chambre. L'attente sembla durer des heures au cours desquelles il échafauda les pires scénarios. Préoccupé par ce qui se passait dans le salon, il était incapable de se concentrer, même pour lire. Il finit par se résigner à attendre, affreusement anxieux.

Hiroshi, lui, ne se démonta pas. Il ne le fallait surtout pas, dans la mesure où madame Fujisaki ne manquerait pas de retourner la moindre faiblesse contre lui sa tâche était déjà rude sans qu'il se la complique davantage.

À la fin de l'entretien, il n'avait pas obtenu la bénédiction de Haruka Fujisaki. Pas de chaudes effusions non plus. Celle-ci acceptait à peine l'homosexualité de son fils (encore devait-elle discuter de ce point avec l'intéressé) et Hiroshi avait ses preuves à faire en dépit des deux années déjà passées avec Suguru. Elle était clairement contre le fait qu'ils emménagent ensemble mais ne proféra pas de menaces ; un petit pas venait d'être accompli malgré tout, en fin de compte.

Hiroshi fut invité à souper mais pas à dormir, comme il s'y était attendu. Suguru aurait aimé le suivre à l'hôtel mais sa raison lui dicta de ne pas trop pousser les choses et de laisser faire le temps. Petit à petit, Hiroshi aurait la possibilité de montrer sa sincérité. Le jeune homme choisit de retourner à Tokyo dès le lendemain ; c'était mieux ainsi, et Suguru l'approuva.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet de retour fut nettement moins stressant que l'aller. Bien sûr, l'entrevue ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'aurait souhaité mais au moins les choses étaient claires, et si madame Fujisaki n'approuvait pas leur relation, elle ne l'empêchait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas battu en retraite en regagnant Tokyo. Quant à laisser Suguru à Kyoto, il savait que sa famille comptait beaucoup pour lui, même en tenant compte de ce récent conflit. De plus, le garçon aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son jeune frère, alors autant qu'il en profite.

Une fois qu'il eut mis mentalement de côté ce séjour bref à Kyoto, il se demanda comment occuper les jours de repos qui lui restaient.

Voir Shuichi était exclu, attendu qu'il avait quitté la capitale tout le temps de son congé en compagnie de Yuki, et son frère était, lui, absent de Tokyo pour raison de tournage. Sakura était revenue de Kyoto mais elle avait beaucoup de travail ; ne restait donc que Sobi. A cette heure, il avait de bonnes chances de le trouver à son domicile, aussi s'y rendit-il après avoir déposé son sac chez lui. En chemin, il tenta de l'appeler, en vain.

Quand il sonna à la porte, son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je te dérange ?

- Hé bien, tu aurais pu prévenir.

- Ah. Tu es avec un homme, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » ronronna Sobi à travers l'interphone.

Hiroshi songea que son ami n'en ratait pas une. Comment pouvait-on trouver un amant à cette heure de la journée ?

« Il est occupé, effectivement, intervint une voix masculine. On n'interrompt pas impunément une dégustation privée de chocolat. »

Une dégustation de chocolat ? Mais qui était ce garçon ?

« Repasse me voir plus tard, conclut Sobi. Par ta faute je vais être puni, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hiroshi secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Son ami était vraiment bizarre mais s'il s'éclatait ainsi…

Il retourna chez lui et s'installa devant son ordinateur pour y consulter des annonces immobilières. Le temps était venu de chercher un appartement plus grand. Tandis que le système se mettait en route, il se fit la réflexion que la voix de l'interphone lui rappelait quelqu'un, avant de hausser les épaules : Sobi pouvait bien coucher avec qui il avait envie, après tout.

XXXXXXXXXX

Comme tous les Seguchi, Suguru compris, Haruka Fujisaki avait de la patience et une détermination à toute épreuve. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit également le cas de Nakano. Qu'il ait accepté de venir à Kyoto pour l'affronter était un bon point pour lui, qu'elle avait toujours imaginé désinvolte, plus enclin à fuir les difficultés qu'à leur faire face. La ferveur, calme et composée toutefois, avec laquelle il avait plaidé sa cause l'avait aussi surprise dans le bon sens ; l'image qu'elle avait eue de lui avait été moins noire que celle qu'elle s'était forgée par le biais de son comportement public. En outre, et c'était le plus important, il paraissait véritablement tenir à Suguru. N'était-ce pas ce qui comptait le plus, en fin de compte ?

De ces réflexions, rien ne paraissait sur le visage de madame Fujisaki alors qu'elle observait son fils qui lui faisait face, dans le salon de la maison familiale. Nakano et Suguru n'avaient certes pas la même manière de défendre leurs positions. Bien qu'il se soit remarquablement maîtrisé, le guitariste avait laissé entrevoir des élans d'agacement, de colère, voire de découragement. Suguru, lui, était neutre et encaissait les attaques sans broncher. En cet instant-là, il lui faisait vraiment penser à son cousin Tohma. Le brillant Tohma qui ne s'était jamais embarrassé de tabous pour aller avec l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes. On pardonnait bien des choses aux génies, n'est-ce pas ?

« Donc, tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer à Nakano ? déclara-t-elle au bout d'un instant de silence chargé de tension.

- Non. C'est lui que j'aime et avec qui je veux faire un bout de chemin, le plus long possible j'espère. Ce n'est pas une passade. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre avant lui, et il n'y a que lui qui compte pour moi.

- Mais c'est un garçon.

- Peu m'importe. Cela fait déjà deux ans que nous sommes ensemble et personne n'en a jamais rien su. Je ne suis pas comme notre chanteur. Même si je sortais avec une fille, je protègerais notre vie privée. C'est cela qui m'importe, plus que le sexe de mon partenaire, et c'est la même chose pour Nakano. »

Mère et fils se mesurèrent du regard un court instant puis madame Fujisaki secoua la tête avec un léger soupir.

« Tu es bien comme ton cousin. Lui non plus ne renonce jamais.

- Et cela l'a conduit à faire de grandes choses. C'est plutôt de bon augure pour moi, non ?

- Nakano et toi avez tout à me prouver, Suguru. Pour l'instant, je me contenterai donc de rester en retrait. Tâchez simplement de ne jamais me donner de raison d'intervenir. »

Statu quo, donc, mais connaissant sa mère, Suguru savait qu'il avait accompli le plus difficile ; le sujet ne reviendrait pas sur le tapis avant longtemps, voire n'y reviendrait jamais si tout se passait bien, et il avait la ferme intention que ce soit le cas. Hiroshi était reparti à Tokyo afin de calmer le jeu mais il lui restait le téléphone, et d'ici quelques jours, il le rejoindrait et pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale, sans l'omniprésence de K.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces trois jours de congés lui laissaient l'opportunité de voir ses amis Narumi et Shinichi, qui avaient collaboré aux recherches et apporté chacun leur contribution à la résolution de l'énigme de la boîte à musique. En outre, les événements s'étant précipités au cours des derniers jours, le jeune claviériste n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre ses amis au courant de la libération de Shuichi. Il les contacta donc et leur fixa rendez-vous dans un petit café des vieux quartiers de la ville, que Narumi et lui fréquentaient régulièrement quand ils allaient au collège. Autrement dit, il y avait une éternité.

Le froid était étonnamment piquant en ce début du mois de novembre, comme si l'hiver avait soudain décidé d'établir ses quartiers en avance sur le pays, et Suguru soupira de satisfaction en poussant la porte du café dans lequel attendait déjà Shinichi. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Narumi, avec qui il avait fait le trajet – sans rien lui révéler en dépit de ses suppliques – savourant sa liberté retrouvée d'aller et venir à sa guise plus rien ne l'empêchait de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, à présent.

Le petit établissement traditionnel n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'y était rendu, avec ses murs passés à la chaux et ses boiseries anciennes qui avaient toujours produit sur Suguru une impression de chaleur et de convivialité. Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place à table et commandèrent chacun un thé vert aromatisé accompagné de petits gâteaux.

« J'imagine que si tu es là, c'est que la situation a évolué ? » s'enquit Shinichi qui, tout autant que Narumi, était dans l'expectative. Il avait gardé le contact avec Sakura, un contact très rapproché, même mais celle-ci ne lui avait rien dit de plus sur la situation.

« Oh oui, et c'est en partie grâce à vous. À mademoiselle Hasumi aussi, bien sûr, et même à monsieur Mizutani, l'ami de monsieur Nakano. Notre chanteur est sain et sauf et ses ravisseurs ont été arrêtés. J'aurais dû vous le dire avant mais… je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire grand-chose, en vérité, expliqua Suguru.

- Ça ne fait rien, l'essentiel est que Shindo soit sauvé, fit Narumi, magnanime. Mais alors, pourquoi ces types voulaient-ils à ce point mettre la main sur la boîte à musique ? Ils l'ont dit ?

- Monsieur K s'est chargé de toute l'affaire, donc je suppose que j'en saurai plus à mon retour à Tokyo. Mais si l'hypothèse de monsieur Nakano est exacte, ce sont les coordonnées d'un naufrage qui sont gravées à l'intérieur de la boîte. Et dans le bateau coulé, il y aurait sans doute un trésor !

- Un trésor ? s'exclamèrent ses deux amis, partagés entre incrédulité et excitation.

- Rien n'est avéré, bien entendu. Mais laissez-moi vous parler d'une opération appelée « Lys d'or » et vous verrez que cette histoire de trésor ne relève pas tant que cela du fantasme. »

L'attention de ses deux camarades tout entière sur lui, Suguru entreprit de relater les faits depuis le début, tels que les lui avait exposés Hiroshi. Il n'avait jamais été vénal, bien qu'extrêmement ambitieux, mais les histoires de trésor engloutis faisaient rêver les gens depuis des temps immémoriaux et il en allait de même pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXX

Son regard masqué par une paire de lunettes noires et ses longs cheveux dissimulés sous la capuche de sa veste de sport, Hiroshi attendait l'entrée en gare du train qui ramenait son petit ami à Tokyo. Il avait des tas de choses à lui raconter, qu'il avait préféré dire de vive voix plutôt qu'au téléphone, d'autant qu'elles concernaient des faits remontant à près de seize ans. Toute la lumière sur la mort de Masayuki Oshima était sur le point d'être faite ! Et tout ceci à cause, ou plutôt grâce à leur visite à _l'Antique Jamboree_, presque un an auparavant. Comme tout cela paraissait loin, à présent !

Des gens commençaient à s'amasser le long du quai et il recula de quelques pas, jusqu'à un pilier auquel il s'adossa. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Hikari bleu et blanc s'immobilisa en gare et une partie de ses passagers en descendit dans un joyeux brouhaha. À la vue de Suguru qui remontait le quai, petite silhouette vêtue de noir et chargée d'un gros sac, son cœur battit un peu plus vite ; il lui avait manqué au cours de ces trois jours et il était presque surpris par la force qu'avaient prise ses sentiments depuis leur réconciliation. Leur rupture n'avait-elle pas été salutaire, en fin de compte ? Qui pouvait dire où ils en seraient, sans cet incroyable enchaînement d'événements ?

« Bonsoir, monsieur Nakano. Merci d'être venu me chercher. Je vous apporte des oribenishiki et des chôfu dont vous me direz des nouvelles, ce sont les meilleurs de Kyoto », annonça le claviériste avec enthousiasme. Confiseries traditionnelles ou d'inspiration occidentale, peu lui importait, il n'était pas sectaire ; seul comptait le plaisir.

« Je vois que tu as su trouver de quoi te consoler de tes soirée solitaires. Moi qui me pensais irremplaçable… plaisanta son petit ami d'un ton faussement chagrin. On prend de quoi emporter et on rentre ? J'ai du nouveau concernant la boîte à musique mais je préfère ne pas en parler en public. »

Sa curiosité aussitôt en éveil, Suguru trépigna le temps d'acheter leur repas dans un petit restaurant du quartier. Une fois dans l'appartement, et après les étreintes de rigueur, le jeune garçon détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Hiroshi et réclama avec empressement qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il savait de nouveau sur l'affaire de la boîte à musique.

« Le temps de faire réchauffer le repas et tu sauras tout. Mets donc la table s'il te plaît, Sunshine. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis de part et d'autre de la table basse, et leurs assiettes remplies, que le guitariste cessa de jouer les mystérieux et révéla à Suguru, qui paraissait sur des charbons ardents, tout ce qu'il avait appris de K. Wataru Oki et ses complices en avaient bien après les chiffres gravés dans la boîte, lesquels, il ne s'était pas trompé, indiquaient effectivement une latitude et une longitude. Les malfrats recherchaient vraiment un trésor sous la mer.

« Ce Wataru Oki est connu des services de police depuis un bout de temps, apparemment. Il avait des fréquentations louches, mais rien de sérieux n'a jamais été retenu contre lui, expliqua Hiroshi en déposant des gyoza fumants dans son assiette. Ses parents, qui ont été interrogés, ont dit qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts avec lui après qu'il se soit brouillé avec le père pour une histoire d'argent. Oki était proche de son grand-père, et c'est par lui qu'il aura appris l'existence du trésor de guerre et de la boîte à musique du capitaine Inoue, dont il connaissait aussi manifestement la mélodie. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

Buvant littéralement ses paroles, Suguru en oubliait le contenu de son assiette. Qui aurait pu penser que les feuilles trouvées par hasard par Narumi les conduiraient sur la piste d'un trésor de guerre datant de la Seconde guerre mondiale ?

« Oki ne l'a pas formellement avoué mais tout porte à croire que c'est lui qui a assassiné Masayuki Oshima. L'enquête est en cours à ce sujet, mais d'après des documents retrouvés à son domicile, la police estime que le but premier de Oki était de faire chanter Oshima par rapport au passé de son grand-père ; souviens-toi de ce qui a été dit sur son voyage en Chine et sa « dépression » alors qu'il était en pleine gloire ? Sauf que Oki s'est planté ; Oshima n'avait aucune intention de céder à son chantage.

- Au contraire, il a même décidé d'écrire une chanson sur les événements de Nankin… Mais comment Oki a-t-il su que monsieur Oshima était en possession de la boîte à musique ?

- Tu m'en demandes trop, et l'enquête débute à peine. Mais… Sunshine… Est-ce que tu réalises à quoi tu as échappé ? Cet Oki n'était pas qu'un simple petit voyou. Il aurait pu faire bien pire que te frapper. J'aurais pu te perdre… »

Le visage grave, Hiroshi reposa ses baguettes et contourna la table pour serrer Suguru contre lui. Bien que rétrospective, sa frayeur n'était pas feinte ; il n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son ombrageux petit ami. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou du jeune garçon et le tint fermement entre ses bras, sans bouger.

« Monsieur Nakano… protesta Suguru, troublé et ému. C'est terminé, à présent. Je ne risque plus rien, et monsieur Shindo non plus. C'est à la police de faire son travail, et je suis certain qu'elle le fera bien. » Il se retourna entre les bras du jeune homme et sourit. « Après tout, monsieur Seguchi fait en quelque sorte partie des victimes et il n'est pas du genre à laisser qui que ce soit lui ayant porté préjudice s'en tirer, vous pouvez me croire. Mais… j'apprécie grandement votre sollicitude. » Ses lèvres effleurèrent légèrement celles d'Hiroshi. « Merci. »

Shindo occupait peut-être une place privilégiée dans le cœur du guitariste, mais au bout du compte, c'était à lui que revenait la première, et c'était là tout ce qui lui importait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Oribenishiki<span> : gâteau de riz aux châtaignes enrobé de sucre de canne avec de la confiture de haricots.  
><span>Chôfu<span> : gâteau de riz sucré enveloppé d'une pâte légère sur laquelle est inscrit le mot « chôfu ».  
><span>Gyoza<span> : boulettes à base de porc émince, de chou et d'oignon, frites ou cuites à la vapeur.


	15. Chapter 15

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, nous nous contentons simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE XV<strong>

**« **_**Trésor de guerre, machinations et rock'n roll.**_

_Le gouvernement chinois a annoncé la découverte d'une épave contenant un trésor au large des côtes japonaises, dans le détroit de Corée. Bijoux, vaisselle, objets précieux, vases etc. ont été retrouvés dans l'épave d'un modeste bateau de pêche. _

_L'affaire remonte aux années 30, quand les Japonais envahissent la Mandchourie, dévastant et pillant les trésors nationaux. Lancée par l'empereur Hirohito, l'opération « Lys d'or » encourageait les soldats nippons à piller et accumuler les butins de guerre. Difficile à prouver, un des ces pillages a été mis à jour de manière totalement fortuite à la suite d'une visite à l'Antique Jamboree, importante brocante aux antiquités japonaise. Une partition, dissimulée dans un carnet, a servi d'inspiration au groupe japonais Bad Luck pour un single (_World's End_). C'est à partir de là que les ennuis ont commencé pour eux. Deux des membres du groupe ont été molestés et même kidnappé pour l'un d'eux en échange d'une boîte à musique. Ledit objet provenait d'un des vols commis sous le couvert de l'opération « Lys d'or » par le capitaine Tadahiko Inoue, le caporal Saburo Kato et les soldats Masao Umino, Junpei Yamada et Junichiro Oki. La boîte à musique recelait sous une doublure les coordonnées du naufrage, et de ce fait, du précieux chargement. _

_À la recherche du butin près de deux générations plus tard, Wataru Oki, petit-fils de Junichiro Oki, avait dans un premier temps assassiné Masayuki Oshima, star nippone des années 80 et 90, surnommé le Lennon japonais. L'artiste était connu pour son engagement anti-militariste et semblait avoir découvert le honteux passé de son aïeul qu'il comptait dévoiler dans une chanson. Le sachant en possession de la boîte à musique que le capitaine Inoue avait conservée et offert à son épouse, Wataru Oki pensait que le chanteur était au courant de l'existence du trésor et refusait de révéler les informations. Au final, Oshima a été tué, ignorant tous du code caché dans l'objet de famille._

_Cette histoire est donc ressortie il y a quelques mois avec la parution du single _World's End_ des Bad Luck, dont l'introduction s'inspirait de la mélodie de la boîte à musique. Tout àla fois calomniés et agressés, les jeunes musiciens ont trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire. En effet, l'ancien partenaire musical de Masayuki Oshima, Keichi Saegusa, aka Keichi Lake, les a d'abord accusés de plagiat. Une allégation qui a vite été levée, la mélodie étant tombée dans le domaine public depuis des décennies. Mais le pire restait à venir : Wataru Oki s'en est pris tour à tour au claviériste puis au chanteur et leader du groupe, Shuichi Shindo. _

_« Des amis à nous ont participé aux différentes recherches et c'est comme ça que nous avons relié tous les événements », explique Suguru Fujisaki, l'une des victimes des agissements de Oki. _

_Après une étroite collaboration entre les gouvernements chinois et japonais, le trésor a été remonté et rendu à son pays d'origine. Est-ce un premier pas pour le Japon qui reconnaîtrait les torts causés pendant cette période trouble et… »_

Nozomi Arata referma le journal. Elle aimait lire la presse étrangère à l'occasion, et cet article du _Washington Post_ était bien plus complet que ceux parus dans les journaux nationaux, lesquels passaient largement sous silence l'engagement du Japon en Chine et en Asie dans les années 30.

Elle était déçue de la réponse ferme de Suguru Fujisaki de ne pas rejoindre l'effectif de leur école. Elle estimait pourtant avoir fait le maximum pour le convaincre. Le poste, toujours à pourvoir, conviendrait fort bien à Ban Azuki, un autre virtuose du piano, mais le claviériste pop aurait apporté un vent de fraîcheur avec lui. Dans tous les cas, la jeune femme ne comptait pas manquer la sortie du prochain album des Bad Luck, il y serait question d'une chanson sur les pirates.

_Et quelle bonne idée de vendre l'histoire à un journal américain pour lancer le groupe aux États-Unis, _songea-t-elle en poursuivant la lecture de l'article.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Ferme les yeux ! » intima Hiroshi en prenant la main de Suguru pour le guider le long d'un couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques mètres et le jeune garçon entendit un bruit de clé tourner dans une serrure, puis une porte s'ouvrir. Hiroshi le fit avancer et lui dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Suguru découvrit un petit hall d'entrée donnant sur un salon lumineux éclairé par une large baie coulissante.

« Ce n'est pas un palace mais… qu'en penses-tu ? Il y a une chambre, un bureau, une salle de bains et une cuisine bien plus grandes que les miennes, et il y a même un petit balcon qui donne sur un jardin. Le quartier est sûr et nous y conserverons notre discrétion. »

Suguru fit le tour de l'appartement et tomba presque aussitôt sous le charme. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ; alors ça y était, ils allaient vraiment franchir le pas et habiter ensemble ?

« Bien sûr, le loyer est un peu excessif mais à deux ça devrait aller, et surtout les gens du quartier sont tous célèbres à des degrés divers donc notre vie privée sera respectée, ce qui n'est pas négligeable », expliqua Hiroshi qui n'avait à aucun moment parlé de ses recherches à son petit ami afin de lui faire une surprise. Le logement correspondait à leurs exigences, et sans même s'en rendre compte, Fujisaki imaginait déjà comment agencer les meubles.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Quand pouvons-nous signer ? » répondit simplement Suguru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tous les participants à _l'Antique Jamboree_, à l'exception de K, étaient réunis dans le salon du nouvel appartement d'Hiroshi et Suguru. Pour l'occasion, des amuse-gueules et du saké étaient disposés sur une longue table pliante prêtée par les parents du guitariste.

« C'est une excellente idée de tous nous avoir invités pour la pendaison de crémaillère ! clama Narumi.

- C'est nous qui vous remercions d'être venus », répondit Suguru.

Seul Shuichi semblait dubitatif ; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux collègues avaient emménagé ensemble vu que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur eux.

« Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? » fit Sobi en l'entraînant à part au bout d'un moment. Il leva son index gauche et le tint devant les yeux du chanteur de Bad Luck.

« Ça, c'est Hiro, et ça, c'est Fujisaki. » dit-il en levant son autre index. D'un air entendu, il les frotta l'un contre.

« T'es complètement tordu, toi ! Ils ne sont pas ensemble, Hiro me l'aurait dit ! s'indigna Shuichi.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre… tu crois que c'est pour faire des économies ?

- Ben le minus dort dans le bureau.

- Évidemment ! Comme il est petit, il dort sous le bureau. Ça le protège même des rayons de soleil matinaux. Merci, Shuichi, pour tes lumières. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Shuichi était décidément irrécupérable. Peut-être devait-il en profiter pour annoncer son rapprochement avec un certain chocolatier ? Ou pas. Le Sobi aimait les effets de surprise, prévenir n'était pas dans ses habitudes ; choquer, si. Créer une opportunité de surprise serait beaucoup plus intéressant, se dit-il en se promettant de réfléchir plus longuement à la situation.

« Et c'est vrai que vous allez enregistrer une chanson sur des pirates ? demanda Shinichi, assis auprès de Sakura chez qui il devait rester quelques jours.

- Oui. Il est question d'une boîte à musique et d'amour étant le véritable trésor, expliqua Suguru, encore étonné que l'idée fantasque de K et Sakano ait été retenue.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de figurants ? Je peux être très convaincant ! »

Histoire de donner du poids à ses propos, Yuji plaça un couteau entre ses dents et se masqua un œil.

« Chuch aux navires de l'empire ! Che chuis Chake Chparrow ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton féroce. Tous s'esclaffèrent à cette imitation comique du personnage incarné par Johnny Depp.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire une carrière d'humoriste ? interrogea Sobi. Tout à fait honnêtement, tu devrais. Tu ferais fortune.

- Oh toi, la princesse éplorée, tu ferais mieux de trembler devant la peur que j'inspire ! » grogna Yuji en brandissant son petit couteau d'un air menaçant.

La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement, dans une ambiance bon enfant. Bien que très récents, les événements liés à la découverte des partitions paraissaient déjà oubliés.

Une fois seuls, Hiroshi et Suguru remirent de l'ordre dans l'appartement, déclinant la proposition de Maiko, Sakura et Narumi de leur donner un coup de main pour aider à ranger. Ils ne traînèrent pas longtemps et se mirent au lit une fois le dernier coup d'éponge passé sur la table. Il n'était pas très tard, mais la journée avait été bien remplie.

« Pensez-vous que nous retournerons l'année prochaine à la brocante ?

- Je crois que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis nous a tous suffisamment rapprochés, rit Hiroshi. Dans le cas contraire, je crois que k choisira mieux sa sortie la prochaine fois. Chuis sûr que rien ne nous serait arrivé si nous étions allés à _Hello Kitty's Kawaii Paradise_.

- Ne le mentionnez jamais devant lui, il serait bien capable de nous y envoyer !

- Hum, c'est pas faux, convint le guitariste en se représentant leur manager avec un masque de Hello Kitty sur la tête. Je voulais te demander… Euh… tu comptes rentrer chez toi pour les fêtes ?

- Et bien… oui, normalement. Pourquoi ?

- Je m'étais dit que… que peut-être nous pourrions passer Le 24 ou le 25 décembre ensemble. »

Suguru ne répondit pas tout de suite. _l'Antique Jamboree_ avait contribué à renforcer les liens de toute l'équipe, mais surtout ceux qui les unissaient tous les deux, bien que de manière indirecte. L'an passé, chacun avait passé les fêtes de fin d'année de son côté. Depuis… depuis Hiroshi ne flirtait plus et semblait plus amoureux, et surtout, il s'était enfin engagé sérieusement dans leur relation. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui aussi de changer les choses et de décider de ce que devait être sa vie.

« J'en serais ravi ! J'avertirai ma mère que je viendrai un peu plus tard à la maison. »

Dans l'obscurité, Nakano sourit. Il se serra tout contre son petit ami, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser dormir tout de suite.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le dilemme était cruel et Suguru hésitait, planté devant la petite assiette qu'Akira Mori lui présentait. Que choisir ? Le chocolat au lait aux éclats de caramel lui faisait très envie, mais les macarons à la glace royale paraissaient succulents. Il se devait de trancher, pourtant, et sa curiosité finit par l'emporter : il piocha dans les macarons et mordit délicatement dans la mignardise, savourant le parfum de l'abricot se mêlant à l'arôme puissant de la garniture au cacao.

« C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il en engloutissant ce qui restait du macaron. Je vais en prendre un assortiment, mettez-m'en deux de chaque, s'il vous plaît. »

Akira eut tôt fait de remplir une petite boîte tapissée de papier de soie crème. Suguru régla et s'accouda au comptoir.

« Tout est prêt pour demain, j'imagine ?

- Oh oui. La campagne de publicité a été courte mais a déjà porté ses fruits, l'affluence a fait un bond au café depuis quinze jours. Votre interprétation en avant-première de _Flavor of love_, avant-hier soir, a boosté nos ventes de chocolats de manière spectaculaire et nous avons passé la journée à enregistrer des réservations de ballotins de Concerto, expliqua Akira. Il faut dire que cette histoire d'enlèvement liée à celle de Masayuki Oshima a aussi été un bon coup de promo pour vous. »

Suguru opina. Si le kidnapping de Shûichi avait été tenu secret jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit résolue, il avait été abondamment commenté par la suite, même si Tohma Seguchi avait expressément fait savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pas que les journalistes s'attardent trop sur la mauvaise expérience qu'avait vécue Shindo. Néanmoins, les effets de toute l'histoire avaient conduits à une hausse de popularité des Bad Luck assortie d'une avalanche de témoignages de sympathie et de montagnes de cadeaux pour leur chanteur. Le jeune claviériste avait fini par se résoudre au fait que son groupe ne serait jamais célèbre pour les bonnes raisons – raisons purement musicales s'entendait – aussi, en ce qui le concernait, tout était désormais bon à prendre dès lors que son intégrité physique n'était pas menacée.

« En effet. Mais pas seulement pour nous, Masayuki Oshima lui aussi est revenu au tout premier plan avec l'élucidation de son assassinat. Enfin, l'essentiel est que tout se soit bien terminé. » Suguru consulta sa montre et prit le sac qui contenait ses macarons. « Il faut que j'y aille, je dois aller chercher une amie à la gare. À demain, monsieur Mori.

- À demain. Passez une bonne soirée. »

La mise en vente des coffrets de Concerto était accompagnée par une séance de dédicace de Bad Luck dans le 100% Chocolate Café même, ce qui changeait plutôt agréablement des habituels disquaires. L'ayant appris par voie de presse, Narumi avait décidé sur le champ d'y assister et d'acquérir ce faisant un ballotin des fameux chocolats en forme de notes de musique. Suguru s'était proposé pour aller la récupérer à sa descente de train et lui avait promis un passe-droit pour la séance de dédicaces. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à elle que tout avait commencé.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'opération organisée par le 100% Chocolate Café avait été un véritable succès et les trois membres de Bad Luck n'avaient pas eu le temps de chômer, signant des autographes à la chaîne sur les boîtiers de _Flavor of love_ édition limitée. Profitant de l'effet d'entraînement, les clients avaient presque dévalisé la boutique et il ne restait pas grand-chose de ses spécialités chocolatées à la fin de la journée ; une opération commerciale réussie à tous les sens du terme, et il y avait fort à parier que les ventes de Concerto allaient se poursuivre tout au long du mois avec Noël en point d'orgue. Dans le même temps, la publicité faite avec Bad Luck ne faiblissait pas d'intensité. Qu'ils étaient loin, les quatre jours de relâche occasionnés par la libération de Shuichi !

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, déclara Hiroshi le soir venu en se laissant tomber sur le canapé où somnolait Ikkyoku. Celle-ci à été un peu trop… chaotique à mon goût.

- Moi, j'ai surtout hâte d'être à Noël pour le passer en votre compagnie, répondit Suguru en s'asseyant à côté du guitariste après avoir déposé deux _bentô_ sur la table basse, devant eux. J'étais bien loin de penser que nous finirions par emménager ensemble à la même époque de l'année dernière. Je… je ne savais pas vraiment où nous allions, tous les deux. »

Hiroshi passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je ne le savais pas vraiment non plus. Je te sentais… distant, et par réaction j'évitais aussi de trop m'impliquer.

- C'est parce que vous ne vous impliquiez pas que je restais distant », expliqua Suguru, conscient de la stupidité de leur ancienne situation et des causes qui l'avaient provoquée. Clairement, ils avaient agi avec une infinie maladresse, source de bien des non-dits.

« En fin de compte… cette rupture aura été un bien pour un mal, résuma Hiroshi en suivant du pouce le contour du visage de son petit ami. Parce que je ne suis pas convaincu que notre relation serait allée bien loin partie comme elle l'était, et même si je ne peux pas dire à quoi ressemblera notre avenir, je suis certain d'une chose : je ne veux pas te perdre, Sunshine. Je t'aime.

- Je vous aime aussi, monsieur Nakano. De tout mon cœur. »

Suguru glissa ses bras autour du cou du grand jeune homme et se pressa tout contre lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Hiroshi et c'est lui qui initia un baiser fougueux et indéniablement possessif. Les Seguchi n'aimaient pas partager, c'était bien connu. La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Nakano se mit soudain à jouer et les deux garçons se séparèrent avec un grognement de dépit. C'était Sakura. Le claviériste se rendit à la cuisine afin de laisser Hiroshi discuter avec son amie et explora le réfrigérateur, à la recherche d'un accompagnement pour les _bentô_. Lui aussi se sentait fatigué et il lui tardait que ce mois de décembre prenne fin pour entamer une nouvelle année qui serait, pour lui du moins, celle du renouveau. Il empila quelques onigiri sur une assiette et prit un petit bol de calmar séché découpé en lamelles ainsi qu'une canette de bière. Quand il repassa au salon, Hiroshi raccrochait.

« Tu savais que Sakura sortait avec ton ami Garai ? annonça celui-ci.

- Vraiment ? Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Ça alors !

- Il faut croire que toute cette histoire les aura rapproché eux aussi.

En fin de compte, il sera ressorti plus de bien que de mal de tout cela, commenta Suguru en reprenant sa place auprès de son petit ami. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais que vous éteigniez votre téléphone parce que j'ai envie de vous avoir rien que pour moi ce soir… »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les Bad Luck et leur encadrement étaient réunis dans leur studio attitré et travaillaient sur le fameux titre parlant de pirates quand le téléphone de Sakano sonna. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et discuta un instant avant de revenir vers les trois garçons assis autour de la table, dans la salle de repos.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais monsieur le directeur souhaite vous voir tous les trois, dans son bureau.

- À quel propos ? questionna K.

- Hé bien, ça concerne cette chanson de Masayuki Oshima, _Soleil d'hiver_. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

Les Bad Luck, leur producteur et leur manager se rendirent sans tarder dans le bureau de Tohma Seguchi. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, vêtue d'un élégant tailleur parme, s'y trouvait aussi quand ils entrèrent, et Tohma la présenta comme étant Meika Katahira, directrice adjointe d'Energy Records, la maison de disques détentrice des droits sur les œuvres de Masayuki Oshima.

« Madame Katahira m'a fait une proposition très intéressante qui concerne la chanson _Soleil d'hiver_, mais je préfère la laisser vous l'exposer.

- Merci, monsieur Seguchi, dit la directrice avec un gracieux hochement de tête. Comme vous le savez, _Soleil d'hiver_ n'a jamais été enregistrée. Il n'est pas dans nos intentions qu'elle le soit un jour car ce serait, à mon sens, trahir le souvenir de l'artiste qu'était Masayuki Oshima, dont les convictions pacifistes étaient fortes et connues de tous. Il a disparu tragiquement avant d'avoir pu le faire, aussi ne saurons-nous jamais vraiment de quelle manière il comptait l'interpréter. »

Les Bad Luck inclinèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment et madame Katahira reprit :

« En revanche, puisque c'est grâce à vous que _Soleil d'hiver_ a été découverte, nous avons pensé que ce serait un bel hommage si vous acceptiez de la chanter, en direct, dans un émission spéciale consacrée à Masayuki Oshima qui aura lieu au soir du 31 décembre. Je sais que cette demande peut vous paraître étrange, étant donné surtout le délai très court qui nous sépare de la fin de l'année, mais je souhaiterais que vous étudiiez ma requête. Qu'en dites-vous, messieurs ? »

Shuichi, Hiroshi et Suguru se concertèrent du regard. Un défi, un de plus avant que l'année se termine, et leur emploi du temps était déjà bien chargé ; en même temps, quel artiste aurait décliné une proposition pareille, surtout après la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés impliqués dans « l'affaire Oshima » ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Shu ? interrogea Hiroshi.

- J'en pense que c'est une super idée, et que les gens qui n'aiment pas Bad Luck verront bien qu'on sait s'adapter à d'autres styles de musique. C'est d'accord, madame ! Je vous garantis qu'on va assurer ! »

Il fut ensuite discuté de ce que devrait être l'adaptation par le groupe de _Soleil d'hiver_ – quelque chose de sobre et d'acoustique – puis les garçons regagnèrent le studio afin de travailler sur leur nouveau projet tandis que K et Sakano s'attardaient afin de régler des détails purement administratifs. Pour le dernier challenge de cette année riche en événements, les Bad Luck allaient devoir travailler vite et bien !

XXXXXXXXXX

« Viens vite, Tsubaki ! Ça va être à eux ! »

Narumi adressait de grands signes à sa sœur aînée, qui passait le réveillon du dernier jour de l'année en compagnie de sa famille et discutait au téléphone avec son fiancé. La jeune fille échangea encore quelques mots avec son futur époux et vint rejoindre sa cadette sur le canapé.

Les Bad Luck avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied sur _Soleil d'hiver_ pour arriver à en donner une interprétation très différente de leur registre habituel sans pour autant plagier le style de Masayuki Oshima. Les prises de bec n'avaient pas manqué au cours des répétitions, qui s'étaient déroulées sur une petite dizaine de jours, mais le résultat avait obtenu la bénédiction de Meika Katahira qui avait loué la justesse de leur adaptation. L'heure était à présent venue de rendre hommage, à leur manière, au « Lennon japonais ».

Sobrement vêtus de pantalons noirs et de chemises bleu marine, les trois garçons entrèrent sur le plateau et, après quelques mots dits par Shûichi sur l'origine de leur initiative, Hiroshi égrena, à la guitare électro-acoustique, une introduction lente et mélancolique. Le piano de Suguru se joignit à lui quelques instants plus tard, tout en retenue, puis Shuichi se mit à chanter.

_« La nuit tombe sur la ville  
>Le frère dit au frère tout bas<br>« Fais pas de bruit, ne bouge pas  
>Demain je te montre le puits<br>Où chaque jour s'endort la nuit. » _

Pas d'interprétation spectaculaire pour Shuichi mais un chant plein de sobriété et d'émotion contenue, mettant en valeur le texte plutôt que la technique ; le résultat était frappant de justesse.

_« La nuit bruisse de bruits étranges  
>Le frère dit au frère tremblant<br>« C'est juste un jeu, on fait semblant  
>Sens-tu le parfum des oranges ?<br>Petit frère on est bien cachés  
>Tu vois, on va pas nous chercher. »<em>

_La nuit, la nuit viennent les ombres  
>Et l'ombre appelle son voisin<br>Son père, son oncle, son cousin  
>Et l'ombre tue, compte et dénombre<br>Cinquante et cent, deux cents, trois cents  
>Tandis que la Lune descend. »<em>

À kyoto, les Fujisaki aussi assistaient à l'émission mais la maîtresse de maison s'efforçait de ne se concentrer que sur l'aspect purement musical du spectacle diffusé à l'écran. La prestation des Bad Luck, sur cette chanson si éloignée de leur répertoire de prédilection, sonnait terriblement juste. Il ne s'agissait pas là de simple opportunisme ni d'une banale copie, il y avait derrière un véritable travail d'adaptation. Ce groupe était donc capable de faire des choses intéressantes, en fin de compte. Peut-être, dans quelques années, auraient-ils suffisamment évolué pour devenir une formation à l'image des Nittle Grasper, dotée d'une aura internationale ?

_« La nuit pue la poudre et la fiente  
>Et le grand berce le petit<br>« Tu peux dormir, ils sont partis »  
>Colle son œil après la fente<br>Voit le bras noirci qui descend  
>La lame dégoutte de sang.<em>

_La nuit passe sur la ville  
>Le frère parle au frère toujours<br>« Faut pas sortir, attends le jour  
>Demain je t'emmène en voyage<br>Demain on se trouve un bateau  
>Demain on navigue sur l'eau. »<em>

Les Nakano regardaient eux aussi l'hommage à Masayuki Oshima et Midori Nakano avait les yeux humides en entendant les paroles tragiques de cette chanson qui n'avait jamais vu le jour et dont l'auteur avait connu un destin si cruel. L'interprétation des Bad Luck, bien que très différente de ce qu'en aurait fait Masayuki Oshima, n'en était pas moins poignante ; elle était fière de son fils.

_« La nuit s'estompe sur la ville  
>Et le pâle soleil d'hiver<br>De ses faibles rayons illumine  
>Les rues sanglantes de Nankin. »<em>

La voix de Shuichi s'éteignit dans un silence recueilli puis les applaudissements éclatèrent, de plus en plus nourris tandis que les trois garçons saluaient avant de rejoindre la coulisse.

XXXXXXXXXX

L'émission s'était poursuivie encore quarante-cinq minutes mais les Bad Luck avaient quitté les studios une fois leur prestation achevée. L'année vivait ses derniers instants, mais après l'agitation des dernières semaines, tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient était un repos salutaire. Sitôt minuit passé, Hiroshi et Suguru s'étaient mis au lit… et s'étaient endormis presque immédiatement. Pas d'étreinte torride pour célébrer la nouvelle année !

Hiroshi dormait profondément quand il sentit, du fond de son sommeil, qu'on le secouait énergiquement. Il grogna et remonta la couette sur sa tête.

« Monsieur Nakano ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Le jeune homme battit des paupières et émergea de sous la couverture, ébouriffé et vaguement inquiet. Pourquoi Suguru le réveillait-il aussi tôt ? Il s'était passé quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en jetant instinctivement un coup d'œil au radio-réveil qui affichait une heure bien trop matinale à son goût, surtout vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient couchés.

« Debout, vite ! Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, le pressa Suguru, en tenue de nuit lui aussi, en le tirant par un bras.

- Le soleil ? Mais… Ah, c'est vrai. D'accord, j'arrive. »

Il repoussa la couette et enfila un tee-shirt. Bâillant, il suivit Suguru jusqu'au salon encore plongé dans l'obscurité bien que le claviériste ait écarté les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Quelques nuages traînaient dans le ciel sans pour autant l'obstruer et commençaient à se teinter de violet sous l'imminence de l'apparition du soleil. Le premier lever de soleil de la nouvelle année, gage de chance et de prospérité pour ceux qui y assistaient. Suguru était tout sauf superstitieux, mais la symbolique était forte. Regarder le soleil dissiper lentement la nuit, Hiroshi à ses côtés, dans leur nouvel appartement, scellerait clairement un nouveau départ pour tous les deux.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait, se bordait d'orange ; quand les premiers rayons traversèrent les nuages, Hiroshi attira Suguru tout contre lui et le serra entre ses bras. Muets et sereins, les deux amants restèrent un long moment à observer le soleil se lever sur la ville ; un soleil d'hiver.

FIN

* * *

><p><span>Hello Kitty's Kawaii Paradise<span> : parc d'atractions de Tokyo dédié à Hello Kitty.  
>La chanson <em>Soleil d'hiver<em> est en réalité une version légèrement modifiée de _Grand frère, petit frère_, de Francesca Solleville.


End file.
